What Is And What Should Never Be
by xPassionatex
Summary: Leah wished for the life she missed out on, the one she always deserved. What if her wish comes true but all is not as it seems. Tagline: Be Careful What You Wish For...It Just Might Come True. Rated M For Intimate Scenes.
1. For Whom The Wedding Bells Toll

Chapter 1- For Whom The Wedding Bells Toll

Leah sighed trying to suppress the pain that continuously shot through her body, she sat down on the steps behind the church desperately trying to think of a way out of this horrid day but it was too late there was only half an hour till the wedding began and she had to watch as the love of her life and her cousin who was like a sister to her get married and start a new life together.

The new life that was supposes to be hers.

Leah felt a hot sensation suddenly consumed her, her hands began to shake and she felt her eyes well up, this was all suppose to be hers. It was suppose to be her big day, her dad was suppose to walk her down the aisle, all eyes should be on her as she glided down the aisle towards her prince, but in reality it wasn't her big day, her father will never be the one walking her down the aisle, all eyes wouldn't be on her in fact if she was ever noticed today it would be only out of pity and Sam will never be hers ever again. The recognition of all this information finally caused her hidden tears to spill over and she finally gave in to all the emotion, Leah sat with her head in her hand silently cursing she never wanted to give Sam the satisfaction of making her cry but yet again Sam seem to always win. The pain was still fresh as if Sam had broken up with her just hours ago, she felt the tug on her heartstring as she imaged what it was like before Sam has broke her heart, how happy she was, how he made her feel, he was her everything and she was his, but now she was nothing, she was like any other girl on the street. Leah struggled to compose herself, but she didn't care, all she wanted was to get this day over with without anyone seeing her cry.

"Leah" a husky voice called

Leah immediately recognized the voice and cursed under her breath, so much for not letting any one see her cry, she didn't turn around to greet the person she just sat silently with he hands between her legs.

"Leah" the voice bellowed in annoyance

Leah turned to where the voice called from, her face streamed with fresh tears, her eyes where red and puffy. Leah heard a gasp from the unwelcome visitor.

" Oh Lee"

" I'm fine" Leah said as she wipe what was left of the tears of her face

"No your not, look at you, you're a mess"

She shook her head and shakily replied "I'm fine Jake , I just need a minute"

Jacob shook his head and pulled Leah in to a bear hug, " It's ok, Lee, let it out I'm here for you"

At first Leah just sat in Jacob's arms as he rocked her back and forth, silently thinking that she had finally let all of the tears out however when she suddenly heard the toll of the wedding bells it sent her into another emotional breakdown and she dug her face in to Jacob's warm chest.

Looking back at everything, that has happened over the past year, Leah never though that it would be Jacob that was comforting her, her and Jacob hated each other and were always getting on each others nerves. However after Jacob broke away from Sam's pack and Leah followed they both realized that they have so much in common then they realized, they both had lost a parent, they both had lost the love of their lives and they both had deal with the pain of this lost. It was funny how life worked out, the person that you dislike the most maybe the one that helps you pick up the pieces of your broken heart.

Jacob rubbed the small of Leah back while whispering in her ear "Its time Lee" , Leah pulled away from Jacob's strong grasps, and nodded. He wiped Leah's tear stained face and smiled at her.

Once they stood up Leah looked at Jacob "well how do I look?" she half smiled resigning herself to what she had lost.

Jacob smiled he look at the big puffy little bow peep looking dress with a matching frilly hat that Leah was wearing.

"Fan-tas-tic " Jacob said coughing trying to suppress the laughter

Leah glared at him coldly "I didn't mean the dress, I mean my make up"

"ohhh, ah fine to you didn't smug you make up, but the dress it looks umm well it looks…." Jacob busted into a fit of laughter before he could finish the sentence.

Leah groaned "I look like I should have a flock of sheep following me"

Jacob tried to restrain his laughter "oh its not all that bad, I mean at least you didn't have pirouettes' now that would have been hilarious" (A/N- pirouettes' are the fancy umbrellas)

This time Leah smacked him upside the head before she admitted "oh no Emily wanted us each to have our own personal style so we each were gonna get a pirouette but lucky Rachel and Kim talked her out of it" Leah sighed in frustration

Just picturing it made Jacob bust in to a new fit of laughter which caused tears to stream down his face " oh what I would give to see that"

Leah smiled and laughed along with him, Jacob raised an eye brow at her

" Its funny cause, its never gonna happen" Leah simply stated a evil smirk falling upon her face causing the smirk to be wiped off Jacob's face

Jacob placed his hand Leah's shoulder and gently squeezed it " Are you gonna be alright?"

Leah looked up at him " Were you alright when Bella married Edward?"

"touché" Jacob said

As they walked towards the front of the church, they got there in time to see a glimpse of the groom and the groomsmen's arrival. Leah glanced up and saw Sam standing on the curb next to the Limo talking to Paul , her breath got caught in her throat Sam look so handsome in black tuxedo that Leah did a double take to check if it was really him. His hair pulled back from his face and was tied in a conservative bun, his tux fit his body as if it was made just for him, it outlined his broad, muscle- bound chest, his strong arms, his perfect body. His face glowed with a mixture of pride, happiness and contentment there was no sigh of anxiety in his beautiful face, this caused Leah a great deal of pain because she knew that Sam wasn't worried because he was making the right decision. She felt her stomach drop as she watched Sam laugh and joke around with his brothers, she watched as Jared punched his arm and Embry laugh at something that Quil has said. Seth, Colin and Brady were all standing in a little group of there own there eyes were fixated on the newly arrived girls. Sam's smiled brightly as he occasionally looked at his watch to make sure he was in time to see he beautiful bride glide down the aisle . Leah's thought were cut of by Jacob's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Leah, it's just about time for the bride to arrive, so I'm gonna join the groom, I am the best man remember"

Leah nodded "Thanks Jake"

Jacob nodded and pulled Leah in to a hug " does anyone know you're here?"

Leah nodded "I told the girls I was going to check if the church was ready you know being the maid of honor and all, but they probably knew I just wanted to get out of there "

" I don't want to leave you here all by yourself"

"Ill be fine Jake trust me, I got to get used to being alone anyway" Leah clenched her teeth

" You will never be alone Leah, never ill always be here and so will Seth, Quil and Embry we will always be here, don't forget that"

"thank you Jake, I owe you so much"

" Ill see you there, no more tears ok" Jacob advised

Leah nodded and Jacob left to join the others

Leah watched as everyone began descending into the church, she saw Charlie and her mother hand in hand, Billy beside them. The Cullen's has also arrives, Sam felt so bad about what happen with Reneesme that he wanted to make it up the them by inviting them to the wedding hoping that he would be forgiven. Soon enough all the guest has went into the church leaving Leah outside waiting, but she didn't have to wait too long as she saw the white limo pull up to the curb behind the identical white one that Sam has pulled up in. She stood there as the driver opened the door revealing Emily, her father, her mother, the bridesmaids, little Claire who was the flower girl and Matthew Uley who was Sam's nephew. Leah but on a brave face and smiled as they all came into her view. Leah could tell the Emily was nervous the she looked up and a small smile etched upon her ruined lips. Rachel handed Leah her bouquet and they all walked in to the church they took their places and the music began to play……

Claire and Matthew were the first ones out the glided down the aisle Claire look beautiful as she lightly dropped the petals however Matthew was struggling to walk and balance the rings on a pillow but he made it without dropping them. Next up was Leah, the music began to play as everyone became restless, the doors of the church swung opened, Leah took a deep breath and stepped into the light with the others following swiftly behind her.

Leah could feel the her palms begin to sweat as walked down the aisle she saw Sam's family and Emily's too, Sam's family giving her sympathetic looks while some of Emily's cousin's glared her, she disregarded all the looks and swallowed the big lump in her throat she looked up to see Sam looking in her direction but it was as if she wasn't there like she was invisible his eyes focused at the door way were Emily would be in a matter of minutes, despite the soft music blaring in the background she could hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. What seemed like forever walking down the aisle finally ended with her talking her place at the alter, she looked up to see Jake's concerned look and Paul, Quil, Embry and Jared's snickers Seth, Colin and Brady just looked astonished, Leah growled knowing they were laughing and reacting at the monstrosity called a dress that was hanging of her body, Jake silenced them and she mouthed thank you towards him. Leah's eyes focused away from the groomsmen and towards the crowd, the first person her eyes went to was her mother, Sue's lips was contorted with pain for her daughter, her eyes glowed with compassion and sorrow, Leah eyes shifted towards Charlie and Billy who also gave sympathetic looks.

Suddenly the music came to an end and the soft tone of a new song began to echo in the church, Leah immediately recognized it as the wedding march, Leah bit her lip so hard that she tasted the sour metallic tang of the blood. Immediately everyone stood up and Emily came in to view with her parents by her side . She was stunning and practically glowing as Leah turned her gaze she saw Sam's lips etch to a wide grin it was like he only existed when Emily was with him. As the bride finally made it to the alter she kissed her parents and her father placed her hand in Sam's, Emily turned and smile at Leah handed her the bouquet, Leah half smiled and took it from Emily hoping that Emily's gaze would be off her soon. The priest began the ceremony and it was that this point that Leah went numb her mind flickered back to her past and everything that she had been through with Sam it was as if she was dying and she was seeing her relationship with Sam flash before her eyes. He was her everything- her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first time and everything in-between she literally gave that everything in that relationship because she believed in it so much and how look at were she was….. she was alone, in a pink frilly puffed up monstrosity trying to hold back the tears for a man that she cant seem to let go off……. "This is gonna be a long day" Leah muttered under her breath.

The ceremony felt it was dragging on for the sole purpose of pissing Leah off and true be told it was working. "Now for the vows" The priest said as he turned towards Sam, Sam nodded and he began 'oh god, help me' Leah though as she tried to violently suppress the food that was threatening to surface.

"Emily, you are my life. Before I met you it was as if I wasn't existing I was alive but I has no purpose, no reason until I met you and my whole world changed. I have never felt this way about anyone before, you complete me and I couldn't imagine myself without you. You are the most beautiful, caring, gentle person that I have ever met and I promise I will spend the rest of my life making you happy. I love you so very much.

There was not a dry eye in the church, Leah felt her heart being ripped out and stomped on as the words repeated in her head 'I have never felt this way about anyone before' a shooting pain ripped through her, as she remembered Sam tell her those exact words.

Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On First Beach in La Push ……………………

The night breeze was cool, calm and clear, the stars shimmered in the darken sky, the crackle of the fire was the only sound that echoed through the night as they sat in each others arms

" I could stay forever like this" Leah smiled as she lean closer to Sam

Sam could feel the cold radiating off Leah's body and took off his jacket and placed it on Leah's shoulders, she smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Sam's cheek

"Thank you" She smiled

Sam hushed her and placed his hands on Leah's face, she shivered under his touch, he gently rubbed his thumb against her soft cheek as he looked deep in to her eyes.

Leah smiled pulling Sam's hand from her face and kissing his palm she breathed in the crisp air taking in the moment .

They sat there in silence for almost five minutes; looking into each others eyes not speaking but some how so much was said.

It has been a year since Sam and Leah has started dating and it was the most amazing year of their lives, Leah knew she had found her other half, her reason for being, her soul mate. The idea of it just brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes, the tears formed in her eyes quickly blurring her vision and as she blinked to recover her vision only to have the hot tears rush quickly down her beautiful face . Sam saw this and immediately became worried

"Lee-Lee, what's wrong?" Sam asked his voice elevated with worry

Leah shook her had and place her hand towards his face " I'm happy" she said simply

Sam grinned widely "well if this is happy, I don't ever want to see you when you're upset" he joked lovingly

They both laughed

Sam then turned his body away from Leah and picked up a CD player and he inserted a CD, and pressed play. A sweet song began to fill the air and Leah recognized it as their song, the song that they danced to on their first date, KC and Jo Jo – All My Life . Sam stood up and reached out for Leah "dance with me, Lee "

Leah smiled and took his hand eagerly as the song began to play Sam pulled Leah closer to his body to shield her from the cold, she smiled pushing herself closer towards him as the danced together they never took their eyes off each other and even when the song ended they continued dancing, swaying to and fro to the sound of the water gently caressing the shore.

"Lee" Sam said nervously

Leah looked into Sam's eye she suddenly felt ill, worried for Sam

"Sam, whats wrong?, are you ok?"

Sam smiled "Lee- Lee" he said again urgently

"Yes"

"I love you" Sam said passionately "I have never felt this way about anyone before"

Leah's heart felt her heart skip a beat, her eyes widened and her hands began to shake as she placed it on her mouth, and tear once again struck her face. This was the first time he said I love you, Leah immediately she felt her heart beat so fast and she was blubbering all the place but she managed to calm herself down enough to say those words Sam was longing to hear.

"I love you too" she nodded profusely

Sam grinned and kissed Leah passionately when Sam released her Leah smiled she kissed Sam again this time rapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes so she could be able to reach him properly . Sam felt the hot tears that fell from Leah's face and then felt another set of tears, his own. He felt Leah's hands move from around his neck down to the buttons on his shirt without breaking the contact. Sam immediately stopped kissing Leah and look at her

"Lee" Sam said looking at her

Leah look at Sam and nodded " I'm ready" she said honestly

"are you sure?" Sam didn't want her to make a mistake especially since it was her first time

"yes, I'm sure, I promise"

Sam nodded and pulled toward the blanket on the sand and laid her down slowly and kissed her hand, her head, her lips, her neck and her stomach. She giggle at Sam's touch but the giggling began to fade as she was brought back to reality by the loud sound of clapping.

End of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah came back looking dazed, like she has just woke up, it took a second to realize what was going on , everyone in the church was standing clapping and whistling Leah looked over at Sam and Emily who were locked in a eager kiss tuning out the clapping of the audience. Leah cringed at the kiss and turned her face slightly only to have Jacob's eyes focused solely on her, concern in his face. Once the couple pulled away from their kiss Emily spun around to retrieve her bouquet with a wide grin on her face, Leah who was still dazed didn't react to until Emily placed her hand on Leah's shoulders. She passed Emily her bouquet and watched as the happy couple existed the church Sam carrying Emily in his arms. Jacob turned to Leah "are you alright?" he asked as he took her hand so that they could walk down the aisle, Leah shook her head "no, I don't think I am" Leah frowned, Jacob placed his hand in hers. On the way out, Leah caught a glimpse of Edward's troubled face, only then that she realized that he probably saw everything that she was thinking, Leah gave a half smile Edward's way and then moves her focus back to walking down the aisle. As soon as she was out if the church she let go of Jacob's hand and look towards Sam and Emily she sucked in a deep breath and quietly said " Goodbye Sam".


	2. Sometimes Love Just Aint Enough

_Chapter 2- Sometime Love Just Aint Enough _

Hey guys its me again, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it let me know what you think. Okie Dokie_**. **_**I Hope I haven't given away too much lol. Well Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. Thanks So Much For The Reviews So Far, You Guys are Awesome :D **

In a blink of an eye the wedding party as well as the entire guests was outside the church hovering over the newlyweds congratulating them. Leah watch as Sam and Emily greeted guest after guest laughing and smiling brightly, chatting up conversation after conversation and occasionally taking pictures with them. The wedding has been perfect everything was the way it should be, the church was set up perfectly, the ceremony was beautiful, hell even the weather was beautiful, the sun was hidden behind the clouds but the heat was still intense, it was odd weather for Forks but Sam and Emily saw it as a sign that they were meant to be. The photographer soon pulled Sam and Emily aside and placed them by the stair of the church to take photos, after several shots had been taken the photographer called out for the wedding party to join the bride and groom in a couple of wedding shots, Leah cringed she sucked in her breath and released through her mouth.

'Long Day' she muttered to herself as she plastered the most convincing smile on her face before finding her place next to Emily

After a few shot, the photographer changed the position of the party, pulling out every one except the bride, groom, the best man and the maid of honor. At first Leah was handling the situation well masking her pain with a smile and a laugh however when the photographer took picture of Sam and Leah separately, Leah's smile began to fade fast, it was awkward and she became agitated with the photographer even though he probably had no idea of the situation. Leah was relieved when the others came back in to the photo op but she spoke too so, Paul who was one of the groomsmen stood behind her, laughing her and mocking the dress she was wearing.

"Hey Leah, why do you look so sad, did you lose your sheep?" Paul laughed

Leah's patient was wearing thin and Paul wasn't helping her at all. She ignored him and tried to focus on the photos put Paul wasn't giving up.

"baaaaaaaa" Paul teased in hysteric

Leah clenched her fist in anger and clenched her teeth trying to calm herself down but Paul being Paul kept pushing her buttons. It was when Paul began humming to the tune of little bow peep, that Leah has had enough she lifted her leg from under her dress and kicked him right in the nuts causing Paul to yelp in pain and fall to the ground with his hands around his crotch. Immediately the bridal party turned to find Paul on the floor, Jacob who had heard the whole conversation, laughed loudly knowing Paul got what was coming to him. Quil and Embry laughed too while Sam shook his has not knowing what he did, but knowing he probably deserved that.

"AHHHH, oh for the love of everything that's holy" Paul gasped

Leah grinned as she watched Paul's face turn five shades of red and then turn completely white

Jared and the other guys helped him up while Jacob turned to Paul and whispered "serves you right"

Paul glared at Leah coldly before limping of with Jared

Jacob laughed putting his hand over Leah's shoulder " That's my girl"

After the commotion died down, everyone began to make their way to their cars for the reception at the La Push Hall. Leah lagged behind watching as the limo with Sam and Emily pulled away but Rachel pulled her out of the trance by shaking her " come on Leah, we have to go" before Leah even got into the car she could here a variety of laughter filling the air, when she finally enter the limo she saw all the boys holding their stomach in fits of laughter while Paul grabbed a bag of ice from the mini fridge and placed it inbetween his legs.

"I don't think I can ever have kids" Paul moaned, the pain becoming unbearable

Embry who was sitting beside Leah bent over and whispered " I think you did us all a favour"

Despite how funny Embry's comment was, Leah was to caught up in the image of Sam and Emily to laugh. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her she was unable to breath, unable to think, the image of her and Sam on the beach that night haunted her as she remember the way he was kissed her, the way he sung her to sleep and as he held her in his arms as they watched the sun come over the horizon she was never going to have that feel that with him again, she still loved him despite everything she still loved him but her mind kept replaying to all the promises he has made –

" _I will always love you Leah, nobody but you, forever"_

"_Your mine and we belong together, we fit perfectly together I can't live with out you, I cant see me _

_with out you, I dedicate my life to making you happy just the way you have made me happy"_

"_Leah, after graduation you and I are going have the biggest wedding La Push has ever seen, we are _

_gonna make it a night that nobody ever forgets" _

Leah felt her stomach turn, a sickening feeling overwhelmed her, the took deep breaths trying to push back the urge the throw up but she couldn't, she quickly placed her hand over her mouth and jumped over Embry just in time to open the limo door and to release all of content in her stomach.

Immediately Jacob rushed to Leah's aid pulling her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back while the girls look stunned. After Leah felt like she was done Rachel handed her a water from the fridge to rinse out her mouth, Leah moaned she couldn't believe she had just done that but Rachel soother her

"it ok Lee, its alright, you don't have to worry about anything, we are here if you need us"

Leah ducked her head in response she was extremely embarrassed by what she has done.

"come on Lee, you human, you are allowed to sure your emotions once and a while" Quil pipped up

After Leah rinsed out her mouth a couple of time she sat back in the limo, placed her head in between her legs and tried to breath. Seth traded seats with Embry to try and see if there was anything he could do for her

" Do you want me to take you home, maybe you can get some rest you don't look so good"

Leah shook her head " no" she said with a raspy voice

Jacob sighed " come on Lee, no one expects you to do this, this is to much for you"

"I have too, I have to try. I'm not doing this for Sam or Emily or anyone else"

" Then who are you doing it for Lee?"

"myself" She said simply " I though that if I do this ill be able to move on from Sam, finally make peace with the past but every time I try too, all the memories keep coming back" Leah sighed "this is harder than I though it would be"

" you have nothing to prove, Leah" Quil told her

" we love you and we want what's best for you" Embry continued

Leah shook her head " even after everything I did to you guys and you still love me?, even after all the pain and misery I put you through?, what the hell are you guys saints?"

" we are your brothers Leah, we will always be you brothers and we will stand by you though the best and worst times no matter what" Jacob smiled

"I don't deserve it, I don't deserve any of you love and support. I think after what I put you guys through I deserve this pain"

"come on Lee, nobody deserves this" Seth said hugging her

" trust me, I know" Jacob nodded in agreement . "The pain is unbearable, it was so bad that I stayed a wolf just so I couldn't feel the pain" Jacob paused for a moment remembering what it was like. " but you know what got me through?" Jacob asked Leah but Leah shrugged her shoulders

" my pack, you guys were there for me and ever though I just wanted to be alone, you guys never left my side and told me everything was going to be ok and it was"

" yeah and we were just as miserable as we were with you Jake, jeez you two really know how to bring us down" Jared muttered

Jacob smiled " well you know what they say……. Misery really does love company"

Paul snorted " yeah and meet the expert" he pointed to Leah

Leah frown " I'm sorry for everything, I really am"

Jacob hushed her " its all in the past Lee"

" Yeah besides its not like we were all great, we gave you a hard time about it too remember" Embry reminded

" We were really mean back then, I remember Paul saying if something ever happen to you the song that we would play at your funeral would be…… ding dong the witch is dead"

Leah's eyes darted towards Paul who involuntary placed his hands over his lap but then Leah's eyes softened

"I was that bad huh?"

Nobody answered, Leah sighed " I'm really sorry"

Embry smiled " all water under the bridge"

The others nodded too, Leah smiled genuinely for the first time she knew that with her brother's with her she was going to be ok……………. eventually"

" we better get a move on, we are already late to the reception" Colin pointed to his watch anxiously

" Yeah" Jacob agreed he taped on the glass between the driver and the passengers to let the driver know he could go, and within minutes they were flying down the street towards the hall.

As the limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door for them to exist, they could see the hall was extravagantly decorated. Balloons, ribbons and lace decorated the stairs leading up to the doors, the theme was 'Love At First Sight" so every possible shade of red known to man was paraded in the decorations with a touch of the classic white. Once they were in the hall they saw that everyone was already seated. They quickly scrambled toward their seating area.

" where the hell have you guys been?" Sam scolded

" Well umm, ahhhhh, oh , hmmm" Jared stutted

Leah stared at her hands unable to look Sam in the eyes

Jacob grinned " Paul need ice for his ahhhhh injury" he finished with a smirk

Sam looked over to see Paul cradling a bag of ice in between his hands, causing Sam to smirk too. After that Sam didn't ask anymore questions, Leah was relieved and mouthed a thank you Jacob's way

The reception began with the first dance with the bride and groom to their song 'Where You Are' by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey, Sam and Emily danced looking in each other as if they were the only two people there, people at the reception smiled some taking photos while others whispered about how much the happy couple adored each other. Leah saw the champagne flute in front off her and downed half the glass, luckily there was alcohol there bescause Leah couldn't do this sober Quil saw her down the rest of the glass and slide to her side taking the glass off her.

"Leah, what are you doing? You have nothing in your stomach at the moment which mean your going to more than likely get drunk faster, when the food comes then you can have another glass"

"You such a buzz kill Quil, I'm ok, I just wanted something to drink that's all"

" well have some water, I'm not gonna let you get drunk Leah you hear me, this is only temporary once you wake up tomorrow morning you gonna still have this heartache and this pain so deal with it without the alcohol please"

" Fine" Leah pouted

The first dance came and went and the DJ asked everyone on to the dance floor for a dance, the couple suddenly swarmed the dance floor. Leah saw as each of her brother's grabbed their imprints and lead them to the floor, Embry had imprinted on one of Emily's second cousins Cassandra who had come to her engagement party. Seth, Colin and Brady who still hadn't imprinted asked the girls who they had been eyes earlier to dance. Even the Cullen's were dancing Bella and Edward were dancing close to Jacob and Nessie in the middle of the dance floor this was mainly because Edward wanted to keep a close eye on Jake just in case. Leah watched as Jasper twirled Alice around and around, Emmett and Rosalie where to the far right of the hall, bundled up close together Emmett whispering in Rosalie's ear causing her to giggle lightly. Carlisle and Esme were showing off their dancing skills as they cha- cha'ed down the dance floor.

After about half and hour of dancing the food was served, everybody at and was rapped in their own conversations while Leah sat silently picking at her food. She was nervous next up was the best man and the maid of honor speeches and Leah had no one nice thing to say, but lucky Jacob was doing most of the talking. Within minutes the food was finished and the DJ announced the speeches.

" well ladies and gentleman, its time for the best man and maid of honor to say their speeches"

Leah swallowed the lump in her throat and followed Jacob to the podium where he started of the speeches

"So here we are, finally at Sam and Emily's wedding man I didn't think this day would come, I mean seriously if some one told you Sam Uley was getting married and settling down would you have believed it" Everyone laughed " yeah see" Jacob said shrugging his shoulders " but seriously in all honestly I'm extremely happy for you man, I mean I haven never seen some one light up like that, as soon as Emily comes into the room its like Sam melts, our tough Sam who is always ragging on us and acting all hard, turns to jelly at the sight of his beautiful lady and to be honest I don't blame him I mean, I have never met someone who is so gently, pure hearted and loving as Emily is and not to mention that her cooking is to die for" again echoes of laughter filled the hall " I have never seen two people more meant for each like these two and if I am lucky to have what Sam and Emily have then I consider myself to be truly blessed, Congratulation Sam and Emily on this wonderful union, may you two find blessing each and everyday, may you share the laughter and joy and may you two stay strong in time of pain. May you never taken each other for granted and always keep each other with in your hearts, minds and thoughts, to Sam and Emily."

The hall erupted in applause as Jacob finished his speech, Jacob moved away from the podium to let Leah speak, her hands were shaking and she swallowed the oh to familiar lump caught in her throat.

Leah stood up to the podium and cleared her throat, she could hear everyone whispering wondering what she was going to say. Most people though the first words out of her mouth were going to be terrible and she was going to bring the whole mood down but surprisingly when Leah opened her mouth she said all the right things.

"Congratulations Sam and Emily, I know how much today means to you, it isn't really about the cake or the hall or any of those things it was about confessing your love for one another in the presents of god, you family and friends, I guess it's a match made in heaven then, because when Sam first laid eyes on you Em, it was like his whole world stopped but who could blame him you are one of the most beautiful brides I had ever seen. The love you share for one another is a gift a precious gift that is so unbelievably special that if you are lucky enough to find it you have to keep it tightly in your grasps and never let go. I guess it's safe to say that you both have done amazing job of holding on to it. Sam, Em I wish you guys all the best for the wonderful future you will be sharing together, I hope that whatever life bring you way you two are able to overcome it together and may you be as happy everyday of you lives as you are at this very moment"

As Leah finished the whole hall went silent, everybody was stunned by her incredible speech, suddenly Leah heard clapping from all around.

'wow, I didn't know I had it in me" Leah thought to herself as she made her way back to the bridal table

"Leah that was so beautiful, Thank You" Emily sobbed as she wiped a tear from eye and pulled Leah in a hug

Leah smiled and nodded, her eyes then went towards Sam he smiled at her graciously and nodded his head agreeing with Emily

"Thanks Leah"

Leah nodded and went back to her seat were her pack brothers' were staring at her, she rolled her eyes and sat down

"I'm proud of you Leah" Seth smiled hugging her

Soon enough the cake was cut and Leah watched as Sam and Emily cut the cake slowly and place to pieces on their plates, feeding each other a little piece and shoved the rest of the cake in each others' faces before kissing. The crowd cheered and laughed. The cake was taken away to be cut and once again everybody got up to dance, Leah watched as her mother took Charlie's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Everyone began to walk towards the dance floor. Leah heard some one clear their throat from behind her, she turned to see Jacob behind her he pulled out his hand

" wanna dance" he grinned

She smiled "sure Jake why not"

Jacob lead Leah to the dance floor and pulled her towards him

" you did a amazing job with the maid of honor speech"

" it took all I hand not to say what I really wanted to say, what I really felt"

"but you didn't Lee, you did the right thing"

Leah snorted " yeah shocking, I know but I love Sam enough to want him to be happy and if its Emily that does that for him, so be it"

Jacob grinned

"what!" Leah groan

" looks like you are trying to move on"

Leah sighed "yeah finally two years later, but I still love him, I know I have lost him but in my heart I will always love him I don't think I will fully heal"

Jacob laughed " you will, you will find somebody new and he will make you heal and forget all about Sam"

"like Nessie did for you when you lost Bella"

Jacob nodded " I will always love Bella, but the love I have for Nessie is so strong that the hurt I was feeling over Bella disappeared"

" yeah but that's because you imprinted and you were suppose to find some one who you will love more than anything, look at me Jacob, I'm a genetic dead end, I lost the only man I truly love, since I became a wolf I'm not normal I haven't been getting my um monthly friend and if I was supposed to be a wolf I would have been able to imprint like you guys"

" it will happen for you Lee, I'm sure of it, remember good thing come for those who wait"

Leah rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah"

"can I cut in?" a soft voice asked

Leah immediately froze knowing the voice instantly, she involuntarily squeezed Jake's hand as Jake turned towards the person

Leah's fears where confirmed when she saw Sam, Leah murmured something incoherent causing Jacob to turn to her.

" Leah, may I have this dance"

Leah wanted so badly to say no, to scream it at the top of her lungs NO NO NO. But when she opened her mouth nothing came out, she was mesmerized by him still even though he was taken, he wasn't hers and never will be again the feeling she felt overwhelmed, it was as if she was meeting Sam for the first time.

"Lee" Sam called

"s s s sure" she stuttered her eyes reached Jacob's eyes as he hugged her and whispered "its ok, you'll be fine" she nodded quickly before watching Jacob disappear into the crowd of people. She felt Sam gently take her hand, her eyes remain on their intertwined hand, she was too scared to look at him.

"Leah, I just want thank you again, you were amazing up there, I know that it must have been really hard to do that"

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger right" Leah said quietly

Sam frown " I'm sorry for all this Leah, I'm sorry for all the promises I has made that I couldn't keep, all that you had to go through all this pain and that I had to break your heart it was never my intention. But I'm not sorry about us, Leah I still love you I always will and I don't want you to ever think otherwise. I wish I could do it all again so I wont have to hurt you."

" but you did" Leah breathed " and nothing and nobody can ever changed that" Leah felt her self losing control

" I'm sorry Leah, I'm so sorry"

Leah pulled out all the courage that she could to look in to Sam's eyes "so am I"

After that Sam and Leah didn't talk they just continued dancing till the end of the song, when the song finished Leah and Sam looked at each other, Leah felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Have a nice life Sam" She whimper as she let her emotions get the best of her

" Ill always love you Lee-Lee" Sam said as he kissed her hand

They let go of each other hands as the last song for the night came to an end

" Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the bouquet and the garter toss and then we will be saying out farewells to the bride and groom"

All the unwed girls line up in the middle of the hall, getting ready to catch the bouquet, Leah was getting ready to sneak away but just like the unlucky person she is, she was caught by Kim

" Hey were do you think your going Leah?, come on you aren't gonna miss this are you?" Kim smield grabbing her hand

Leah rolled her eyes " I guess not"

Kim grabbed Leah and pulled her in the middle of the circle next to Rachel. Emily smiled as she held up her bouquet and counted "one" she said lifting up her hands all the girls squeeled and shoved each other.

"two" Emily giggled

By this time all the attention was on Emily that's when Leah saw her chance to escape, she snuck past Rachel and Kim who by now were to focused on the activity she was just about to escape when Emily shouted "three"

Leah turned to see the bouquet being flung from Emily's hand and became airbourne, the girls all jump up to grab it each pushing and shoving to get a better grip, the bouquet flew over their hands and fell towards Leah, in a flash the bouquet found its place in Leah's arms. The crowd clapped and some of the girl's groaned. Leah half smiled shaking her head "of all the luck in the world, I wasn't even going for it" Leah though frustrated

Within minutes the girls clear the dance floor and the guys filled it, Leah watched as Emily sat on a chair while Sam kneeled before her. Even before Sam's hand reached Emily's leg she was blushing and covering her face with her hands. The girls giggled at Emily's embarresment while the guys were hooting and hollering as Sam lifted Emily's dress and began pulling the garter with his teeth. When Sam finally pulled the garter off Emily's leg he spun it in his hand before he flung it toward the guys. Like the rapid wolves they were, they all jumped up to grab the piece of lace however it was Jared who grabbed it. The crowd clapped and the boys each gave Jared a pat on the back and Kim went to kiss him.

The Dj's voice now filled the air " Ladies and Gentlemen, sadly it is time to say goodbye to the bride and groom, make your way to the door way so you can hug them and kiss them before they go"

Everybody made there way out towards the limoto say there final goodbyes. Leah stayed behind, she was more focused on the bouquet in her hands she lifted it up towards her nose and breathed in the breath taking smell of lillies, roses and baby's breath. She signed. This was it, Sam and Emily were off on their honeymoon and when they return they will be starting their lives together, the honeymoon that was suppose to be Leah's, the life she was suppose to have.

Leah felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see her mother, Charlie, The pack and the Cullen standing there. Leah's mother was the first to speak

"Leah, sweetheart are you ok?" Sue placed her hand on Leah's cheek

"im fine mom, I just want to go home"

"I can take you home" Jacob offered

"Nah, I think ill manage besides its like a five minute walk"

Sue shook her head " no Leah its too dangerous"

Leah snorted " mom, please if any one comes near me ill faze and attack"

"Oh, but Leah you will ruin your pretty dress" Paul grinned

Leah grinned " How's you crotch Paul?, are you still in excruciating pain or do you need another reminder"

Paul immediately shut up and Leah smirked in victory

" are you sure ull be ok, sweetheart?" Sue asked

"ill be fine mom, I promise"

Sue nodded and Leah hugged her, she farewelled everybody before finally leaving the hall, Leah kept her composer all the way home. When she finally reached her house she sighned in relief she looked around and saw the mess from this morning, make up was scattered all around the room, plates of food was still in the kitchen sink. Leah immediately went up stairs toward her room and took of the ridiculous dress, she went to hang it up in the closet and saw a box that she had packed away that was filled with things Sam had given to her. After she hung up her dress and changed she grabbed the box and placed it on the bed. She opened it up and saw all the stuff Sam had given her including bears, love letters, flowers and his jacket he had given to her on their first date to protect her from the cold. Leah took out each item one by one and explored it. Her sight went to the flowers she had frozen, it was the flowers that Sam had given to her on their first date she touch them gently scared that they will disinagrate within her grasps, she place it lightly on the bed before she grabbed one of the love letters, sat on the bed and began to read it……

_My Dearest Lee Lee,_

_I know I haven't been fair to you being away for this long, im sorry, the though of being without you makes me ache with pain, my body longs for yours to hug you, to kiss you, to smell your sweet scent. It wont be long now till you are in my arms once again, and its is only then that I can take that long awaited breath to fill my lungs with your beauty. You complete me mentally, physically, emotionally, spiritually I never want to be without ever again so when I come back ill be down on my knees hoping you can forgive me for this separation. I adore you and I would rather die then see you in pain. Im so very lucky to have you in my life Lee-Lee and I will never find anyone as amazing as you. I just want to spend hours by your side watching your every move. I cant be without you not now not ever and when I come back to La Push I promise you I will show you how much I love you. Im sending my love from my heart to your I hope that will be enough for you until I can be back with you again. Ill be home soon my love but until then you'll be in my mind and in my heart._

_I love you,_

_Sam._

Leah let the tears fall freely down her cheek wetting the paper in her hand, Leah folded the paper and placed it against he heart and sobbed she let goof everything that had happened today. She placed the letter aside and lifted the jacket from the box she rapped it around her small frame she didn't even need to smell it, the jacket smelt of Sam's perfume. She gripped the jacket tighly as if she was holding Sam in her arms right at that very moment but he wasn't, he was in Emily's, the though of what they were doing at this very moment made her sick to her stomach. Leah's body began shake in agony she struggled to breath as she placed her hand on her chest , the musles in her chest tightenedshe felt as if some one was ripping out her heart, she gasped for air as she struggled to find the phone to call for help but before she could reach it she felt her body shut down, the trembling stopped, the chest pain stopped and her body succume to the darkness. 


	3. My Happy Ending

_Chapter 3- My Happy Ending _

Leah woke up the a bright light shining in to her eyes she moved her hand to cover her eyes only to find that she could not move her arm at all she moaned in annoyance. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she was able to open her eyes slightly, when she looked around she didn't recognize her surroundings she began to panic and thrashed around but she didn't feel a thing

" oh man, am I dead?" Leah asked herself as she stared into the bright light above her

She heard someone snort loudly and say "yeah, you should be so lucky " when she looked over she saw her friend Jacob Black huddled in a chair with a blanket over his body.

"where am I?" Leah's raspy voice asked

"in the hospital Lee" Jacob shook his head as if Leah should have already known this.

" What happened?" she still couldn't clearly see what was around her

"Carlisle said you has a severe anxiety attack, which caused the muscles around your chest to constrict, the blood didn't run fast enough through your body so your body shut down to protect itself"

"fudge" Leah said in shock

" fudge is right, do you know how many people are worried about you, half of La Push is outside in the waiting room"

Leah sighed " jeez, one day in hospital and you guys are going bananas, it was just an anxiety attack no big deal Jake"

"one day" Jacob snorted "try one week, you weren't even moving for the first three days, Sue had to check with Carlisle every five minutes to check that you weren't dead"

"oh" Leah exclaimed

"yeah, you know what the worst part of it, Leah?"

"if I say I don't wanna know, are you gonna tell me anyway?"

Jacob ignored her and continued " your mom found you, on the floor in the fetal position and she though you were dead"

"oh"

" The sheer terror in her scream when she found you, made my blood run cold, she thought she had lost you, she though you had killed yourself"

Leah rolled her eyes " oh so just because I lost Sam to Emily you think I'm automatically just gonna take a few pills, say a final prayer and lay down and die, typical" she spat

"but you did do this to yourself Leah" Jacob began to get angry

"What are you out of you mind, I didn't do it and you know it and you just said it was an anxiety attack"

Jacob nodded "it was you, you brought it on, when we found you Leah, you were wearing this"

Jacob pulled out the Sam's jacket from behind the chair "you caused this, you wanted to relieve your memories with Sam again and it caused you to get worked up and the panic attack began"

Now Leah was mad " Jake what have you been smoking? , what so all of a sudden it is my fault because I wanted to do pay my final respects the relationship I lost, the one that I gave my all too. The one that I invested my time, my love, my effort and lost to one of the closests people to me and suddenly this becomes all my fault" She yelled, she knew that if Jake was right about half of La Push being outside they could probably hear her, she didn't care.

"Leah, you said you were going to be ok, you promised your mom" Jacob said in a hushed tone

" I lied" Leah spat " I will never be ok, not now and not ever, this stupid wolf thing is how this **whole mess happened** I wish this never happened, I would have the life I had always wanted the one I deserve. Maybe if the legend didn't come true I wouldn't be so miserable maybe if Sam didn't end up dumping me for someone else I wouldn't be so bitter knowing that I was a genetic dead end and that I will probably never imprint because if the man who I love and who loved me couldn't imprint on me that who else will".

Jacob sighed "Leah, please calm down"

Leah shook her head furiously " No, I wont" she again tried to move her arms but she still couldn't move it, when she looked how she saw the IV drip dug in her hand. In an fury she ripped it out causing blood to flow out of the wound, the smell of blood ripped through the air

"Carlisle" Jacob voice rang out

Within seconds Carlisle was in the room followed by the Pack, Sue, Charlie, Billy and the Cullen's', then Embry and Quill tried to subdue Leah but she was to riled so Jasper tried to manipulate her emotions to try and came her down within minutes Leah's felt a sense of calm about her, she tried to fight it but Jasper's power was too strong, Leah was so calm that she didn't even realize that Carlisle has given her an injection, her eyes became tired and her body weak with fatigue she felt herself slowly drifting off , slowly feeling her body go limp, the last sounds she could hear was the whimper of her mother as she whispered 'I love you'.

Leah stirred restlessly in her sleep she was awake but her eyes her still closed, she didn't want to deal with he mother and everyone else, so she kept her closed and listens as the machine's beeped endlessly the bright light burned her face, she again stirred to avoid the violent rays but it was no use, she sighed and her eyes fluttered open only to be met by a pair just like hers

"your awake" the familiar voice gasped, it was Leah's brother Seth

"where is Jake?' Leah asked

" Billy took him home to get some rest, he spent the whole week here, he was really worried about

you, we all were"

" I'm sorry, I just…….."

Before Leah could finish her mom burst through the door and started blubbering as she hugged her

"oh sweetheart I'm so glad your alright, I was so worried about you"

" Mom" Leah choked "Mom, Mom I cant breath" Leah choked again before Sue released her from her strong grasps

"I'm sorry" She smiled "I'm so glad you ok"

Leah squirmed out of her mother's grasp and look around the room, she saw a variety of flower with cards that ranged from 'Get Well Soon', 'Have a Speedy Recovery' and 'Wishing You Well'

Leah signed

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Sue asked

"I feel ok mom, still a little bit dazed"

Sue nodded "it's the medication that Dr Cullen gave you, he says it would wear off soon"

"Mom" Leah breathed "I'm sorry for everything, I should have ….."

Sue hushed her " its ok sweetheart its ok, it doesn't matter all, that matters is that you are ok"

Leah nodded

Soon enough Dr Carlisle Cullen came " how are you feeling Leah?" he asked smiling

Leah looked at him strangely, he looked different his skin was a deeper white than his usual pasty white skin, there were lines etched on his face, like he hasn't been sleeping.

"of course he doesn't sleep, he is vampire" Leah though

But those lines were never there before, he looked almost fatigued. "how is that possible?"

she shook her head in utter astonishment

"Leah, are you alright" Sue asked putting her hand on Leah's shoulder

She didn't answer, she just stared up at Carlisle in awe, not understanding what was going on

"Time to see your vitals" Carlisle said as he picked up Leah's chart, he analyzed it for a moment. He nodded his head vigorously before he began to speak

" well Leah, it looks like your in the all clear, you can go home ill just need you to sign the papers"

Leah was stunned, when she looked up at Carlisle to thank him she realized that his eyes were a light shade of brown rather then his normal golden eyes, Leah stared at Carlisle again rubbing her eyes thinking that it was the drugs that was causing her to see things.

"what the hell is going on?" she was so confused

"im gonna go get the papers" Carlisle told them as he left the room

Leah sat up her eyes darted between the her mother and the door in which Carlisle left through.

She was extremely confused but this was only the beginning because in walked Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul with four girl's Leah didn't recognize.

" hey Leah, how are you feeling?" Quil asked as he pulled her into a hug

"oh I'm ok" Leah shrugged her eyes still focused on the four unfamiliar girls

"she has been acting really strange" Seth commented

"you mean more then usual" Paul laughed

The guys laughed but Leah's concentration remained

"aren't you going to introduce me?" Leah said looking from Quil to Embry to Jared to Paul

" What?" The all said in unison

Leah pointed towards the girls

"Leah, did you bump your head on the way down?" Embry asked

Leah shook her head and lifted her brow " no, why?"

"Leah, you know our girlfriends, you guys are very close"

Leah was stunned "girlfriends???"

Her mouth dropped " What about Claire, Cassandra, Kim and Rachel?"

Seth suddenly spoke up " Leah, who is Cassandra and Kim?'

Leah looked around to the confused faces "Cassandra is Emily's second cousin and Kim is a girl from Jared's class

Jared shook his head " I don't know any girl named Kim"

"Lee, are you SURE you didn't hit your head when you fell?"

"yes I'm sure, I'm not making this up"

" Well, ill get Carlisle to check you just in case"

Just then Carlisle walked in with the papers "here you go Leah? They are all set, all you have to do is sign right here" he pointed to the dotted line

Just as Leah when to take the pen and papers from Carlisle's hand she felt something she gasped in amazement, she felt a pulse "Oh My God" Leah gasped dropping the pen from her hand. She looked up at Carlisle and then towards her brother's. She immediately got up of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom, locking it shut.

Leah crumpled on the floor rocking back and forth " What's going on?"

She shut her eyes tightly and then gently opened them again, she still found herself locked in the bathroom. She heard voices from outside the door "Leah, can you come outside we aren't going to hurt you"

She remained silent, then a voice suggested " call Jacob, he'll know what to do and Sam too"

'Yes Jacob' Leah thought, he'll sort all this mess out " Sam, what the hell is Sam going do?, fly back for his honeymoon in Fiji just to see me " Leah didn't understand

It has been twenty five minutes since Leah locked herself in the bathroom and finally Jacob arrived, he knocked on the door "Lee, Its me Jake, can you open the door for me please"

Leah got up off the floor and her eyes caught the mirror she walked toward and look at herself in the mirror, she gasped she was different. How could she be different from the last time she saw herself . She moved her hand towards her cheek and stroked her bare skin, her skin was soft like a newborns bum, how could this be she never took care of her skin before, her eyes moved from her face to her hair, her hair that before sat in black curls on her shoulder were now light brown locks that fell to her chest. She couldn't believe it how could this have happened in such a short period of time.

"Lee" Jacob's anxious voice called

Leah opened the door to find Jacob, standing there still the same, still the way she remembered him she smiled and jumped in to his arms " Jacob" she beamed "you have to help me sort this mess out"

Jacob nodded "ok Leah, I will try"

Jacob lead Leah back to the hospital bed and made sure she a safe distance from the bathroom door

"ok, Lee tell me what's going on?"

" I woke up and everything's changed, Carlisle has a pulse, the boys have different girlfriends and I've changed- my hair, my skin, my face"

"Carlisle has a pulse????" Jacob asked puzzled

Leah nodded "yes, he is not supposed to have a pulse and his skin is a deeper shade of white and his eyes are light brown"

Jacob was extremely confused now " Leah, Carlisle need a pulse to live and what do you mean he isn't suppose to have one?, and as for his skin and his eyes they were always that color as far as I am concerned"

Leah's heart rate rocketed, Jacob the one person she though could help her has no idea what she was on about

"Oh My God, you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" her eyes widen and she felt pain in her chest again

"Leah, you must calm down your going to give your self an anxiety attack"

"Trust me, another anxiety attack is the least of my worries"

" another anxiety attack??" Jacob asked

Leah looked at Jacob cautiously " that's what in here for, isn't it?" she look around the room

Jacob took Leah's hand, another wave of confusion hit Leah hard as when Jacob touched her, his skin wasn't as hot as it usually is "Leah" he started " your in here because you fainted, because of the wedding"

Leah pulled her hand away from Jacob "No" she yelled "Jacob, you told me I was in here because I had a panic attack"

"He didn't even see you when you were a wake Leah, he left remember I told you Billy took him home" Seth reminded her

Leah became enraged " No, No, No, I'm in here for the anxiety attack that I had about the wedding"

Jacob signed "ok Leah, your in here for the anxiety attack"

Leah looked around the room, nobody believed her

"Leah, we know that it can be really stressful planning a wedding but you…." Carlisle was cut of

"What, I was planning a wedding?"

"sweetheart, your wedding" Sue pointed down to Leah's hand

Leah looked down to find a beautiful engagement ring rapped around her fourth finger on her left hand, her eyes widen and she swore " FUDGE" she looked around to everyone nodding at her

"my wedding to who, may I ask?" she asked her eyes still focused on the beautiful ring hanging of her finger

Just then Sam walked in the door, " Oh Lee-Lee, I came as fast as I could, how are you feeling?, are you hurt?' he kissed her hand

"how did you get her so fast?"

"Huh??" Sam wrinkled his eyebrows

"you know, Fiji" Leah said again

Sam looked around for some help. The boys shrugged they didn't know what she was on about this time either.

" we think she hit her head when she fainted" Quil told him

Sam looked at Leah concerned, " Lee-Lee, your going to be ok, Dr Cullen will do all that he can to help you" this time he kissed her with passion, Leah pulled away quickly

"Oh My God" Leah breathed "I'm marrying you"

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner" Paul shouted in an announcer's voice

Leah glared at him evilly before collapsing on the bed

" What about Emily?" she asked her quietly

"Emily is on a plane right at this very moment she will be here tomorrow morning" Sam comforted her

Leah sighed "That's not what I meant, don't worry"

Leah's mind suddenly went back to the conversation she was having with Jacob the first time before she was conked out by Carlisle's needle

Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will never be ok, not now and not ever, this stupid wolf thing is how this **whole mess happened** I wish this never happened, I would have the life I had always wanted the one I deserve.

End Of Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The words repeated in her head over and over and over again, 'I wish this never happened, I would have the life I had always wanted the one I deserve.'

Leah realized that her wish has come true, this was the life she missed out on, the life she always wanted but could never have but now it was right in front of her and she finally gets to see what her life would have been like if she wasn't a wolf. Leah's eyes widened she realized that if she isn't a wolf that means the Cullen's weren't vampires because the only reason why any of them were wolves was because of them. She was engaged to man she love, she was loved, she wasn't bitter, she was happy. Leah could cry right at this moment knowing this is all she ever wanted and now it was within her reach. She placed her hand on Sam's check and felt the warmth of his skin radiate to hers, his eyes pierced her as if he was the only one he could see, he placed his lips on hers and suddenly a hot sensation ran throughout her body.

In her mind she knew that this would end soon, eventually she was going to wake up and find herself along again but she didn't care the feeling she had at the very moment was stronger then the pain that she was eventually going to face. She pulled Sam closer to her, kissing him furiously causing many of the people in the hospital room to turn their faces, some smiled while other's groaned in annoyance and frustration. This is what she always wanted, she just wanted to feel the relief, satisfaction and passion that this moment would provide her, the same emotions she was longing for since Sam had left her.

When they pulled away, she smiled widely "Finally", she thought "after everything I have been through finally happiness, this is all I have ever wanted, nothing else matters"

"Leah" voice called

She looked towards the door way her heart literally stopped, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, her breath got caught in her throat. But she eventually managed to gain back her speech.

"Dad" Leah cried her voice cracked

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner" Harry went to her side immediately

Leah lifted her hand and touched her father's face, she gasped when she realized that he was there sitting in front of her

"Lee, you alright pumpkin?"

Leah grinned widely " I'm perfect" she looked around at the wonderful sight of her family and friends and how it was supposed to be.


	4. Friends, Wedding Dress and Seduction

_Chapter 4- Friends, The Perfect Wedding Dress and The Art Of Seduction_

A/N- Hey guys I'm back again I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and the support for my fan fiction, you guys are fantastic. ENJOY!!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Thanks again. xPassionatex. 

An hour later Leah was released from the hospital in the care of her family, the realization of where she was has stunned her beyond belief. As she drove away from the hospital her eyes focused on the landscape around her, La Push was still the same, it was amazing- the houses, the people, even the weather, Leah smiled lightly but her smile soon turned to a visible frown as her father continued driving past their house and stopped a few blocks down in front of a small yet cozy house. Leah was still confused, who's house was this? She looked up at Sam for some reassurance only to be met by his wide grin and suddenly Leah realized it was theirs, her heart started to beat faster as her gaze met the cottage like house……. her house, the one she always dreamed of having with Sam. The house was just like she had pictured it, it was a little blue cottage with a red roof, the grass was a beautiful healthy green and the newly painted white picket fence swayed in the breeze, Leah smiled widely if this was how it was going to be then she hoped she will never wake up. Sam took Leah's hand and kissed it as he lifted her into his arms, she giggled as she carried her over the threshold.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked

Sam smiled "Just practicing"

Leah's focus went from Sam to the well furnished room, it was very cozy, the lights bounced of the warm timber walls illuminating the room, the leather furniture sat in the middle of the room in a little circle as if family gatherings would be held there. Leah's eyes then went to the walls where she saw a mass of pictures hanging, she saw pictures of her high school graduation with her parents, her eyes moved on to a picture of Sam and Harry holding up a large fish probably from one of Harry's fishing expedition, another picture showed herself, Emily and the girls she had met in the hospital room all wearing dresses at the bottom of the picture there was carving that wrote ' Sam and Leah's- Engagement Party 2008'. Leah was taken by the sight that she didn't even realized that Sam has placed her down on the couch. She looked around to see wedding magazines scattered on the floor and bouquets of flowers left lying on the table.

" we better get going, Dr Cullen said you need your rest so we will leave you to it " Harry said as he ushered Sue, Seth and the others out

"No, no you guys don't have to go, stay for a while longer Please" Leah begged, she had just got her father back

"Leah, Dr Cullen wants you to get you rest, we will come in a little while to check up on you, don't worry sweetheart we aren't going anywhere" Sue smiled rubbing her hand against Leah's cheek

Leah nodded and watched as she family and friends left the house leaving her and Sam alone

"Lee, maybe you should lie down" Sam gently pulled her in his arms but Leah shook her head

"no, no I have been lying down for a week, I'm tired of doing that" Leah looked around "Maybe ill clean, this house is so messy"

"oh no you don't" Sam said as he lifted her and put her over his shoulder and walked toward the bedroom" Dr Cullen said you have to take it easy, so your going to take it easy, beside we don't want you to faint again not when its so close to the wedding" he gently placed her on the bed

Leah swallowed the lump in her throat "how long exactly?"

"exactly two weeks for today" Sam beamed

"Oh" Leah exclaimed

Sam laughed "don't tell me you're getting cold feet already" he kissed her hand

Leah didn't say anything she just got up and walked towards the calendar she saw that there was a big circle around the date May 25th on the little square in red ink was the word- _Wedding, _Leah placed her fingers on the date, she thought for a second

" were have I seen this before?" She asked herself, it's suddenly struck her May 25th – the day that Sam and Emily got married but "how could this be?" she thought

She realized that Sam and Emily got married in her 'real life' but in this life there wasn't any vampires thus no werewolves thus no imprint thus no Sam and Emily and her wedding replaced the wedding that Sam and Emily had had.

"maybe you should relax, take it easy for a while" Sam suggested

"But the wedding……" Sam placed his finger on Leah's lips "the dresses are done, the cake is ordered, all the guests have RSPV'ed, you have nothing to worry about"

"but……" Leah stated again and this time Sam laughed "Leah, why don't you get some rest and ill clean up, ok"

"but….." he laughed " get some rest will ya" he kissed her forehead and left the bedroom closing the door behind him

Leah sighed, she turned her attention to the bed, the clean, freshly laid out bed she walked towards it and sat she didn't want to lay down she was scared if she did she would wake up and find herself back were she started. So she just fell back and stared at the roof , her mind began to run a hundred kilometers per hour questions plaguing her mind. She remembered talking to Jacob and wishing that the werewolf/vampire ordeal never happened, then she fought with him then Carlisle gave her a needle and then she woke up in this world. How did she get here? and what does it mean for her ? she didn't know, but she wasn't complaining this life seemed like the better alternative from the one she left behind.

Leah yawned her eyes suddenly became heavy she fought to say awake but it was a loosing battle her eyes became heavier and heavier by the second until she couldn't keep the opened any longer and she suddenly saw darkness.

Leah woke to the sound of familiar voices outside, she rubbed her eyes and she smiled she was still here in her 'perfect world'. She looked over to the left on the bedside table and saw a tray of food with a rose and a little note- Leah smiled and picked up the note and red it ……..

_Lee- Lee,_

_I hope you have had a good sleep, I didn't want to wake you, you look so angelic when you sleep so I left you some food, your favorite blueberry pancakes. Eat up you need your strength for the wedding. I love you._

_Sam _

Leah smiled and placed the tray on her legs before beginning to eat, " yum these are the best tasting pancake I have ever had, I could get used to this" Leah thought as she downed another bite. She heard a knock on the door before she saw Sam pop his head inside "Leah, oh I see you like my food" he smiled

Leah nodded "since when did you cook like this?, this is amazing, I knew there was a reason why I'm marrying you"

Sam laughed

"Glad to know I'm good for something" he smiled, "umm Lee, there are a couple of people who want to see how you are? Are you up for it?"

Leah's mind immediately wondered to her family, her mother, her brother, her father

"sure" she smiled

Leah moved the tray from her lap and waited anxiously for the people to enter the room. A knock on the door, Leah almost jumped out of the bed hoping her family had come to visit her however she was stunned to see who had come to visit " can I come in?" a voice called, a frown etched on Leah's lips it wasn't her family but she recognized the voice "sure" Leah called

And sure enough the voice matched the face, "how you holding up sweetie?" Bella smiled as she sat beside Leah

Leah was stunned for a moment but recovered "I'm doing well" She half smiled

" I heard you have a fainting spell, I'm sorry I couldn't be here but re-enrolment to university didn't finish till today, I drove back as fast as I could" Bella smiled and continues " They told me I am up for a place in honor role, Charlie is over the moon, Renee too" (A/N- Bella is starting her second year of university )

"Congrates Bella" Leah smiled as she reached over to grab the orange juice of the tray and drank it

" thanks, and besides I need to be closer my one of my great friend right" Bella smiled taking Leah's hand

This caused Leah to choke on her orange juice. Her and Bella Swan friends, that was impossible she couldn't stand the little leech lover and to be honest Bella probably couldn't stand her either and now what they are all of a sudden close friends.

"Leah, you ok?" Bella asked

Leah rolled her eyes " I'm fine, but if someone asks me if I'm alright one more time I think I'm gonna scream"

"hmm I'm guessing Sam's being overprotective again and its driving you nuts"

"Oh yeah"

Bella laughed I guess its something in there DNA, I mean look at all of us, Embry is always calling Amelia to check if she is ok, Paul practically lives at Ashley's house, Quil is always holding Annalee tightly when he is with her, Jared never leaves Kate's side and will you know how Jake is with me and Charlie loves him for it"

This time Leah spat out her orange juice 'Jacob and Bella are together in this life' she though

"Woah, this is some mess up crap right here"

Bella continued talking not really noticing Leah's shocked expression. 'So everything is opposite for my real life, Jacob and Bella are together, Bella and I are friends, the Cullen's are human, We aren't werewolves and dad's alive, oh man what the hell did I get myself into?'

" and you'll never guess what he told me…………"

'OMG is this girl seriously still taking' Leah bit her lip to keep from screaming but luckily a knock at the door came in just in time

Jacob popped his head in through the door "can we come in?" he asked

"We?" Leah repeated

Before Leah could give her answer a flock of people crowded in the bedroom she saw Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared and Paul, next to them were their girlfriends. Quil was standing next to a small framed young girl 'Amelia' Leah thought. Amelia had curly black hair her skin was a olive brown color and her face was somewhat stunning- her wide honey eyes sparkled in the light, he cheek bones where very high elevating her beauty, her nose was narrow but just the right size to fit her face. Leah then saw Ashley, her hair was fire red and sat in straight lock the went to her shoulders, her grey/green eyes were small yet somehow alluring , her skin was flawless not a pimple in sight, her plump lips were pulled up in a smile which showed her outstanding white teeth. Annalee who was Embry significant other was a blonde her hair was sandy blonde and was in little ringlets of curls, her piercing light blue eyes were breathtaking, her lips were just as perfect pump and cherry red, her skin was pale white and she dimple stood out every time she smiled. Lastly Kate was a brunette her hair touching the lower half of her back, big round chocolate brown eye, that Leah's eyes immediately went too, her skin was a honey color and looked almost soft to the touch, she had strong features throughout her face including her jaw line, her chin and her cheek bones. Leah was stunned they were so opposite of Cassandra, Rachel, Claire and Kim.

"How you feeling Leah?" Seth asked pulling her out of her thinking

Leah nodded "I'm alright"

"I see you have your appetite, you scoffed how Sam's famous blueberry pancakes" Jacob said pointing to the plate "I see we have our old Leah back" they all laughed

" I'm sure Sam told you that everything is arranged, we did it while you were in hospital" Amelia spoke up

Leah nodded " Thank You"

" All that needs to be arranged now is the bachelorette party" Ashley smirked

" I don't think that a good idea" Leah shook her head

"Oh come on Lee, what's a wedding without a bachelorette party" Bella smiled

'I'm still trying to get use to the idea of marriage' Leah anxiously thought, the look on her face caused the girls to worry

"you aren't getting cold feet are you?" Kate asked

Leah stayed silent "oh sweetie, lots of people get nervous just before the wedding its natural but the feelings will pass besides Sam loves you and you love him and this commitment is just what you guys need before you go off to the third year college" (A/N- Leah is 20 now which mean she would be in third year of college)

"College?" Leah repeated 'oh god, this is getting old really fast' Leah thought

"yeah, Stanton University in Seattle, Sam's doing a business degree and your doing a teaching degree in Native America myths and legends"

"right, right" Leah sighed

"oh Leah, we forgot to tell you the dress came in two days ago, so you can finally have your final fitting" Annalee smiled

Leah's perfect dress, the one she was dreaming about since she was a little girl, she smile remembering that she always used to wear her mom's long white table cloth around her waist and have a handful of newly picked flowers from the garden in her hand as she strolled around the house pretending to walk down the aisle.

"where is it?"

" its in the closet, we knew Sam would be away this weekend and after you had your little fainting spell we knew he would rush straight to the hospital so we hid it at the back of the closet, would you like to see it?"

Leah's mind screamed Yes, but was it wrong to want this, to want this wedding, the union, this happy ending to happen. It was going to end but Leah selfishly disregarded that thought, this is what she has always wanted what she need what she dreamt about, only to be taken away from her and now that she had it again she was never going to let it go.

"yes" Leah stated

"well I guess you boys have to get out" Kate smile

"what why?" Embry asked in a huff

"because we said so, now scram" Bella said pushing them out of the room

When they were gone, Annalee grabbed the dress from the back of the closet and placed it lightly on the bed. Leah's eyes darted towards the big white bag lean forward and carefully zipped it opened, as the zipper came down so did Leah's jaw, the dress was absolutely stunning. She got of the bed still holding it tightly within her grasps and went towards the bathroom, she immediately changed from her sweats to her beautiful gown. The sweet touch of silk and lace grazed her skin as he slipped on the dress, when she has finally got it on, the girls helped her zip up and she moved towards the full length mirror to see herself. As she walked towards the mirror she felt her knees start to shake and begin to buckle but she ignored it and make it towards her destination. Her gaze still focused on the floor she was unable to move her eyes towards the mirror, but she eyes slowly moved up until she was able to see herself fully, her hand rushed straight towards her mouth as a gasp came out, the dress was everything she had dreamed about and more it took everything she had not to collapse on the floor at that moment.

The dress was a mixture of silk and lace, the dress began off Leah's shoulders, the material was pulled in at the chest area causing her breasts to be pushed upwards, the dress clung to her body till it got to her hips and the puffed out filling the space around her, patterned lace around her shoulder was copied at the bottom of her dress and her veil had exactly the same pattern. It was perfect.

"oh Lee, you just look so beautiful" Amelia sobbed taking a tissue from the box in Ashley's hand, Kate nodded in agreement while Bella sighed

A tear rolled down Leah's cheek, she had been this happy in so long that it made her cry out, soon enough tissues were going all around and tears were turning in to crying fests.

"Are you guys alright in there you have been quiet for such a long time?" Jacob called out

"we are fine Jake" Leah called out after him 'we are just fine' she murmured quietly to herself while looking at the dress in the mirror.

After a while the guest came and went, making promises for seeing Leah soon and planning the much anticipated bachelorette party, Leah sat quietly before a soft voice spoke

"a penny for you thought" Sam said as he got under the covers with Leah

Leah smiled "I'm just thinking about how great my life is and how I wouldn't be anywhere else but here"

"oh really" Sam grinned raising his eyebrow he made his way to the crook in Leah's neck and began kissing it, Leah giggle immediately

"Id like to think I had a part in your happiness" Sam told her as he continued kiss her neck

Leah laughed "oh a very big part, but seriously, do you ever wonder what your life might have been like if things didn't turn out like this?"

Sam shook his head "if you are saying that I had to live a life without you then no defiantly no, I can't see me with out you Leah"

Leah laughed 'yeah tell that the old Sam' she thought

"Leah, what is bring all this up?"

She shrugged her shoulders " just a thought I had"

Sam went back to kissing Leah's neck but was interrupted by a knock on the door, Sam but his finger on Leah's lips and whispered "we're not here" and with that he continued with what he was originally doing

Leah moaned, it had been so long since she was held, kissed, touched like this especially by Sam it was causing her to have a mental overload. But the pleasure was destined to stop as the knocking still continued, Sam groaned in annoyance "ill get it" he rolled his eyes

When Sam opened the door, Leah immediately recognized all of the voices – her mom, her dad, Billy Black and Quil Aterea Snr, Sam greeted them politely and motioned for them to come in

"Is Leah awake?" Sue asked anxiously

Sam nodded "she is in the bedroom"

Sue immediately went to greet her daughter "sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well mom, nothing a few of Sam's blueberry pancakes cant solve"

Sue smiled "I'm glad you have been doing well"

"where is dad?"

"oh he is out side……… Harry come say hello to your daughter will you"

Harry immerged from the living room right next to Leah with Billy and Quil Snr following close behind

"I just came to see how my little girl is holding up?"

Leah heart stopped for a second 'little girl' she hasn't been called that in so long

"are you being taken care of?" Harry said glancing Sam's way

Harry was always protective over Leah, Leah could remember from way back when she and Sam were dating , Harry threaten Sam that if did anything to hurt Leah he would kill him, cutting up in to little bits and use him as bait in his next fishing expedition.

Leah nodded "I'm am dad, trust me would I be this calm if I wasn't"

Harry laughed "that's my girl"

Leah smiled as her father and mother continued to fuss over her, she sat closely beside her father, he still smelt the same- he smelt of Cologne, Pine and Sea water, she missed that smell even though it wasn't very appealing. Quil Snr and Billy Black came in to the room, the greeted Leah with a hug and kisses on her cheek.

"Do you need anything?" Quil Snr asked

Leah shook her head "I'm fine, thank you Mr Atera"

"I brought you and Sam some lasagna, just in case, just heat it in the oven for twenty minutes and its good to go"

Leah smiled " thanks mom"

Billy cough "umm you have a half a lasagna now, we cut ourselves a bit"

She laughed at that "that's fine, Billy, if it wasn't you it probably would have been the other boys"

Sam agreed " yeah I think we have to baby proof our cupboards so they don't get in"

Billy snickered " I have a feeling they will still manage to get in, trust me I know from experience"

"oh Sue dear, we almost for got to give the kids out wedding gift" Harry said

"oh that's right" Sue smiled

Sue pulled a standard size envelope out of her bag and handed it to Sam, Leah and Sam both looked at each other confused

"you have to open it" Quil Snr joked

Leah smiled as Sam carefully opened the envelope and pulled out its content. Leah and Sam's eyes both focused on the two airplane tickets in Sam's hand.

"Mom, Dad what is this?" Leah asked

Sue and Harry smiled at each other before they looked at Sam and Leah and said " They are your honeymoon tickets"

Leah and Sam's eyes widen "Sue, Harry you really didn't have to do this" Sam started

Sue and Harry laughed "we wanted to, beside this is the only time you are going to be alone with people interrupting you, so you guys better make the most of Fiji"

'Fiji" Leah thought 'of course, Sam and Emily's honeymoon which now turns into mine'

"I don't know what to say, Mom, Dad thank you" Leah pulled them in to a tight hug, after she pulled away Sam did the same.

"oh we'd better get going, or we are going to be late" Harry exclaimed looking at his watch

"Late for what?" Leah asked

Sue smiled "It's our anniversary honey, your father made reservations at The White Rose, our favorite restaurant"

Sue leaned over and kissed Harry causing Leah to look away.

" you know even after all these years, you two still manage to make me nauseous" Billy complained

Quil nodded in agreement

" Well I think its fantastic" Leah smiled

Sam agreed with Leah " I just hope that we will have what you guys have some day"

Leah looked up at Sam and smiled "me too"

" well we really got to be going don't wanna be, late do we love?"

Sue shook her head and turned her attention to her daughter "if you need anything, anything at all you let me know ok sweetheart"

"of course mom"

There were a kisses and hugs all round before Sue, Charlie, Quil Snr and Billy made there exit. After they were gone, Sam joined Leah under the covers

" So Fiji huh?" he smirked

" yeah, wow that was really nice of them, I cant believe they did that"

" well you are there only daughter Lee, and they want what is best for you only the best for you"

"yeah I know, but this must have cost a fortune"

Sam nodded "Probably, but they love you and they want you to have the best possible wedding and honeymoon ever"

"yeah I know, what we could still have the best possible honeymoon without the exotic location"

Sam raised his eyebrow "really?" he smirked obviously taken Leah's comment the wrong way

Leah rolled her eyes "get you mind out of the gutter, you know what I mean"

Sam knew perfectly well what Leah meant but he still ignored it and focused on his own thought

"Now where were we before we were interrupted" Sam said moving his lips to Leah's neck, Leah squealed so was extremely ticklish

"Sam, Dr Cullen said I need rest to recuperate" Leah exclaimed but all her taking was in vain, Sam ignored her now kissing her jaw line

"Sam, I….." But before Leah could finish Sam lips were on hers, she felt a sweep of heat fill her body and a tingling sensation that ran from her toes to the tip of her lips. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way, her heart pounded faster and faster and her heated blood coursed through her body furiously as if her life was depending on it. She just remember longing for Sam after he imprinted of Emily, she longed to have this moment one more time and now it was here and it wasn't just this one time it was for the rest of their lives. The satisfaction of it all caused her body to break down, it was just too much to taken in, suddenly her body jolted to life as if she had been shocked and kissed Sam back furiously she took in his scent, his taste, his touch they way his skin felt on her, the way their bodies fit perfectly as if to pieces to a perfect puzzle. She missed this, she wanted this and now it was here and she loved every second of it.

As Sam moved back towards the crook of her neck she felt his breath on her skin as he whispered "you know what, your right we shouldn't do this, you need you rest" he smirked evilly pulled his warm body from above her but he wasn't getting away that easily Leah grabbed his shirt and pulled back him down towards her.

"you started this, now you have to finish it" she breathed. Sam smiled

"oh do I now?" Sam breathed down Leah's neck

Leah moaned " Sam, please your making this harder for me"

Sam smiled gingerly "I know and I'm loving every minute of it"

Leah then took matters in to her own hands pulling him down on the bed while she sat above him, she kissed him furiously when she pulled away she gently bit down on his lip pulling it towards her, she then moved on to his ear and nibbled on it while placing her hands in his long black hair, Leah felt Sam's body react to her seduction, his body was obviously enjoying what she was doing, then a evil smirk appeared on Leah's lips

" you know what, I'm feeling kinda hungry now I might go heat up some of mom's lasagna" she got off Sam and strutted out the door, Sam following behind her

"you aren't gonna leave me like this are you?" Leah smirked she looked down to see his body had defiantly reacted to her. She shrugged her shoulders "go take a cold shower" she laughed as she heated a piece of lasagna

"Leah" Sam pleaded

Leah shook her head "serves you right, you should never mess with a Clearwater" she smirked took her lasagna and when back to the bedroom

Sam sighed as he made his way towards the bathroom, Leah smiled victoriously when she heard the water running. Oh she could defiantly get used to this life.

A/N- Review, Review, Review- Pretty Please with whip cream, chocolate sauce and a cherry on top. HeHe Luv ya Guys.


	5. The Bachlorette Party

Chapter 5- The Bachelorette Party

_**IMPORTANT A/N- I'm soo soo soo sorry for the delay, my computer decided to commit suicide so I couldn't access any of my files. Gah I hate technology. I lost chapter 6 so I have to rewrite it from the beginning again and I'm so frustrated. LOL. Very very stressful but lucky I still have chapter 5 so enjoy review and once again I'm very sorry for the delay. I made it extra long too. :D. I also updated my profile, I have pictures of Leah's dress, her ring, Sue's earrings, Bella's present and Emily's butterfly clip up there so if you have time check it out. Thanks Guys.**_

1 Week and Six Days Later.....(The day before the Wedding)

Leah woke to the strong smell of food and to loud chatter that filled the air. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled the covers off her warm body, she gained a momentary chill but shrugged it off and walked towards the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, then walked out to join the others, when she did she saw all the boys there- Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Colin and Brady, Sam was behind the counter cooking bacon and eggs over the stove, he was wearing an apron that said "Kiss The Cook" Leah smiled, she walked up to Sam and kisses him passionately the guys groaned in disgust.

" Must you do this while we are eating" Jared complained

" Must you be always be eating in our house" Leah shot back

"You guys are so lovey dovey, it' s down right puke-inducing" Embry said as she made a gagging noise

Leah rolled her eyes " its our house guys and we can do what ever we want"

Sam grinned as he lifted Leah up and pulled her into another furious kiss

"And............. I'm done" Seth shuttered as he dropped his fork onto his plate

Jacob sighed "you guys we know this is your house and we respect that but if I see you guys kiss one more time I think I must have to pull my eyes out of their sockets and burn them in acid"

Leah laughed loudly "oh Jacob, stop being so overdramatic"

"Seriously you two, would you save it for the honeymoon "Quil piped in, while Colin and Brady nodded in agreement

"oh would you look at that, this is still my house and I can still do anything I want and if you guys don't like it then tough" Sam exclaimed in anger

" We get it Sam, your house, your rules which means you can make out with my sister whenever you feel like it" Seth rolled his eyes

Just then a knock on the door pulled there attention away from the bickering "I wonder who that could be" Leah curiously looked towards the door.

" ill get it" Sam smile purposely kissing her one more time, to stick it to his friends

Leah heard a round of moans and groans, she smiled.

Sam went to open the door and his voice suddenly changed from defensive to welcoming

" Emily, it good to see you, come in, come in" Sam ushered her inside

Leah's heart stopped was this the end of her fantasy, the end of her happy ending that she had always wanted for so long, was Emily going to come in and swoop Sam like she did the last time.

Leah began to panic her heart began to beat fast and she began to sweat, her hands gripped in to a tight clenched fist and her face turned white. Was this dream all over for her. Leah suddenly saw Emily and her mouth dropped, the scar on Emily face was gone, it was never there to begin with, she was still the same old beautiful Emily that Leah had always known. Emily smiled and ran up to her pulling her into a fierce hug and kissed her cheek

" I missed you so much" She quipped as she wiped tears from her eyes

Leah smiled "I missed you Em"

Leah's attention now focused on Sam who had just walked in with Emily's bags, Leah looked for a sign that Sam had fallen for Emily that she was the only one he wanted but as soon as he walked in his gaze went to her as he pulled her up in his strong arms and kissed her "I've missed you" he smile cheekily as he raised an eyebrow

Leah's heart literally did a full flip, she looked Sam in the eyes and saw that all the love he has was only for her and not for Emily at all. She smiled and pulled him into another kiss which leads the others to sigh and Emily to turn her face in embarrassment, it was if they were the only to people in the room.

" are you guys gonna cool it or do I have to though cold water on you?" Seth warned

Emily laughed, when Leah found that Emily was not a threat to her, she pulled her in to another hug

" I miss you Em" Leah breathed not necessarily to this Emily but to the Emily she lost

" I miss you too Lee" Emily smiled

" Ill put these in your room, Emily" Sam said as he walked towards the spare bedroom

" So....." Emily grinned

Leah looked at her confused

" Where is the dress?" Emily asked

"Oh, it's in the closet"

" let me see it" Emily stated pulling Leah to the bedroom

A few minutes later the guys heard a gasp.

" Oh Lee, its beautiful" Emily sighed

"I know"

"you are going to be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen"

Leah smiled " trust me Em, someday you are gonna be the most beautiful bride too"

Emily sighed "someday"

Just then another knock on the door, "I'll get it" Jacob called from the kitchen. Jacob opened the door and was immediately tramped on by the girls, Sue who was last in the doorway helped him up to his feet.

"are you ok, Jacob?"

Jacob just nodded as she stumbled back in to the room. Leah and Emily walked out to find the girls all talking at once

" what's going on?" Leah asked

"oh Emily, good you are finally here?" Sue and the other girls hugged her

" well Leah, we brought you something that will complete the wedding tradition" Sue pulled out a small box

" wait, wait" Kate lifted her hand up " the boys have to leave"

"what!!!!!, oh man not again" Quil sighed

"bye boys" Bella waved them off

" if we are going so is Sam" Embry huffed

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Sam walked out of the guest room, he greeted Sue and the girls with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling Leah towards him and kissing her

"GAHHHH!!!!!"The boys said in unison but the girls just sighed

"How romantic" Ashley grinned,

"Mmmmm" Annalee agreed

" Come on lover boy your making us look back" Paul shook his head as he grabbed the back of Sam's shirt and pulled him away

In a flash the boys were out the door and the girls were by themselves again.

" ok time to open your first wedding tradition" Rachel piped up

They lead Leah to the couch and placed a box on her knee.

"before you open it, we know that the dress is brand new so these are all the other things you should have to cover the wedding tradition" Sue smiled

Leah carefully pulled out the first item, it was pearl earrings. "these belonged to you great, great, great grandmother and she passed it down through the women in her family and now you being my daughter I pass it down to you" Leah tear up as she hugged her mother

"Thank you mom"

Then Leah went on to the next item, it was Emily's favorite butterfly pin this was an antique from her own family" Leah gasped

"You can borrow this, for you special day I want you to wear it" Leah smiled a wiped a tear

"Thank you, Em" They hugged

Leah finally came to the last item it was of course blue but the item itself caused Leah to turn five shades of red and three shades of pink. She pulled it into her hand, it was a garter, the girls giggled lightly as Leah stared at the garter for several minutes. The garter was a lace piece intertwined with blue silk and had a little blue bow in the front.

"It took us so long to find one that was blue" Ashley sighed

" thanks guys, this is great"

"well, you deserve the best Leah" Bella grinned

" Well now that's over, you have to go get dressed" Kate said pulling Leah to her feet

"Why" Leah asked suspiciously

" well in a couple of hours, all the ladies are going to be over at Sue' s for the bachelorette party so we have to start getting ready"

"guys" Leah moan "I said no bachelorette party"

" Well if Sam is having one, you should to Lee"

"Sam's having a bachelor party?" Leah asked

Kate nodded "Since Jared is his best friend and best man, he is in charge"

Leah's eyes widened "Jared's a dead man" Leah said as she clenched her fist she took a few deep breaths before talking again" Kate can I borrow your phone for a sec"

Kate nodded and passed Leah her phone without a word, Leah searched through Kate's cell phone before she found Jared' s number, she pressed call and it began to ring. Of course Jared answered straight away thinking it was Kate.

"hey baby, I miss you" he said seductively

" A BACHELOR PARTY!!!!!!" Leah screeched

" Leah???" Jared asked

" You are planning a bachelor party for him" she screeched again in a deafening high pitched voice

Before Jared had a chance to answer, Leah began talking again "you had better have not hired any strippers Jared or I swear to god, Sam will have to get another best man cause I'm gonna kill you"

Jared sighed "fine" he huffed "no strippers"

"Oh and by the way if you do disobey me and hired strippers anyway I promise you I will hunt you down and rip your heart out of your foot" Leah exclaimed through her teeth.

Jared's eyes were wide with fear "ok, I promise no strippers"

"Thank you, Jared" Leah was just about to hang up the phone when Jared began to talk

"can I speak to Kate?" Jared asked cautiously

"sure" Leah handed the phone to Kate

"hey honey" she said as she walked in to the other room for some privacy

" come on Leah, you have to get dressed we have a party to set up"

"what am I suppose to expect exactly?" Leah asked

"don't worry Lee, no strippers, just us girls giving presents and discussing umm wedding night tips" Annalee smiled

Leah snorted "wedding night tips, from girls who are all virgins, that's a bit contradictory don't you think?"

"we know more then you think we do Leah"

" right" Leah snorted again before heading off to shower and to change

When she finally finished only half of the girls were left.

"where are all the others?"Leah asked

" they went to set up, we have to grab the dresses and the flowers because we are going to stay at Sue's the house is bigger there more room for us to change" Emily was holding a bridesmaid dress as were- Bella, Kate, Annalee and Ashley. So Leah naturally assumed that Emily was the maid of honor and the others were bridesmaids.

"come on, Leah grab your dress, we have the dresses and the bouquets, the hair stylist and the make up people will be at Sue' s around eight- thirty tomorrow so we cant have a late one" Emily acknowledged

Leah complied with their demands and grabbed her dress for the closet and made her way to the car, this was happening she was getting married tomorrow and she was going to be Mrs. Sam Uley, that kinda freaked her out in a way.

By the time they had got everything done it was around three o'clock and the guests weren't arriving for another three hours. Among the guests was Bella's best friend- Alice, Rachel' s best friend Rosalie and Sue's long time friend Esme. Alice and Rosalie's brother' s and significant others Emmett, Jasper and Edward were friends of Sam' s and Jacob's so they natural were invited to the bachelor party and so was Carlisle who was long time friends with Harry Clearwater, Billy Black and Charlie Swan.

The girls decorated the house with balloons and streamers, Esme arrived with stacks of food and Alice with the music. Rosalie carried the gifts and placed them on the table. The food was placed in a buffet like manner and the echo of laughter filled the air as more and more people began to arrive. Soon enough the party began and the women were buzzing around talking to the bride and wondering if she was getting cold feet

" No" Leah started "I' m fine, I have been waiting for this for a very very very very long time, nothing in the world would make me happier that marrying Sam"

" May I see the ring?" one of the older women asked

Leah gladly stuck out her left hand for the ladies to see, the ring was a gold wedding band with a medium size diamond in the middle and smaller ones next it. Leah watched at the ladies "ohhhh' ed and ahhhh'ed" and sighed

" Leah my dear, you will never find anyone more better then Sam to marry"

"Or more gorgeous" one of the younger girls called out causing everyone to laugh

Leah nodded "I know, I' m a very lucky girl"

Emily walked up to Leah and smiled "and Sam is a very lucky guy"

Rosalie tapped her glass filled with orange juice to get everyone' s attention.  
"time for the speeches ladies and then it's time for us to give our gifts to Leah" the girls smirked while Leah gulped

" uhh ohhh" She breathed

Immediately she was grappled by so many hands that she couldn't fight it, she complied with them as they lead her to the couch and the first present was dropped into her arms.

Emily stood up first and began to speak "When Leah and I were young we used to always dream about the day we'd get married, we would grab the Sue's table cloths and tie it around out waists, that would be our gowns and then we would pick some flowers from the garden for our bouquet and we were set, we would take turns walking down the aisle, and pretend that the teddy bears on the seats were our family and friends" Emily laughed "but now your day is here Leah and you are finally getting married and I cant even say how happy I am for you, this is what you have always wanted, what you have always dreamed of and now it is here, I hope that this day is everything you wanted and more because you deserve it. I just want to say that you are my best friend and I love you and no matter what happens you will always be my best friend and my sister. I love you Leah. Congratulations on you wedding."

Leah and Emily both wiped away tears and hugged and then the next speech was Sue.

" I still remember the day you were born and I was holding you in my arms, this tiny little thing, you glanced up at me and I was in love, you were my baby and now you have grown up, fallen in love and getting married tomorrow. I cant believe it, you will be in charge of your own house, you will have a husband and soon enough kids, but no matter what, no matter anyone says you will always, always be my baby. I love you very much and I hope that this union will bring you all the happiness in the world as did the day I had you."

That speech had the entire room in tears, Leah hugged her mother and whispered in her ear "I love you too mom" before Rosalie interrupted " ladies, it is now time for the presents"

Emily smiled "I' m the maid of honor so I wanted to give the first gift"

Leah carefully opened the gift to find a tribal bridal bracelet, all the girls from La Push ohhh' ed and ahhh'ed knowing what it was but others needed it to be explained them.

" It' s a tribal bridal bracelet worn by the bride on the day of her wedding and her wedding night, if by the morning she is still wearing the bracelet it is believed that good luck, prosperity and love shall remain with the bride and groom for the rest of their lives"

" cool" Alice smiled as she admired it

" thank you Em, it' s beautiful"

"my turn" Kate smiled thrusting the box in Leah's face

Leah was nervous about this one, but she tried to shake of the fear as she opened the present, Leah' s eyes went straight towards the red satin material folded neatly in the middle of the box

"oh god" Leah breathed as she picked it up it was a very skimpy, very revealing nightie, Leah blushed furiously, the girls laughed as she placed it down in the box and murmured a thank you to Kate before moving on.

"me next" Bella grinned hopping to Leah's side

Leah opened the box to find a candle in the middle she lifted it towards her and engraved in the candle was Sam + Leah, the candle was very detailed and looked very expensive.

" It's a love candle" Bella started "it is believed that you should burn this candle on the wedding night, if the candle continuously burns until it reaches the end, it means that you and Sam were meant to be together"

" wow, thank you Bella" Leah hugged her

" now for the good presents" Alice teased

Leah carefully opened Alice present, she saw a piece of black material and she gulped, when she lifted it up it was a French lace black corset with matching underwear, the corset was anything but innocent it was a see -threw black color which has criss- cross white lacing at the back, the front of it had white lace sown in. The underwear was the see- threw black with the same each of the sides had the criss- cross lacing. Leah felt her face on fire she was about to put it down when Alice stopped her.

"There is more" Alice grinned

Leah inhaled a sharp breath and looked down at the box to see a blindfold which she didn't really understand and then immediately understood why the blindfold was there, with her thumb and her pointer figure she picked up red fluffy handcuff, Leah cursed under her breath much to the others amusement. Leah' s stood still, she didn't know what to say, she again felt the heat radiating through out her body and she instantly dropped the garment into the box , She thanked Alice and before anyone else could give her a present she went to fill up her glass.

"ok, I think I' m done opening presents" Leah said still flushed from Alice' s gift

"time for the girl talk" Rachel grinned, Rosalie nodded in agreement

" I don' t think that's necessary, I' m pretty sure I know what I'm doing" Leah argued

" We are just gonna give you some tips, you can use them if you want to" Alice grinned

" I'll start" Rachel said sitting herself down near Leah

" Ohhh man "Leah sighed placing her head in her hands

"there is no need to be shy Leah, we are all women here" Esme smiled

Rosalie started "you can eat food off of each other"

"or role play" Alice smirked

" skinny dip" Bella suggested

" have your very own personalized fashion show" Rachel grinned

" have a romantic bubble bath" Annalee continued

" join the mile high club" Ashley laughed

" Oooook, ok I get the picture but I think ill stick to what I already know" Leah face burned red

" ok, it does look like Sam is satisfied already with what you are doing" Kate laughed

" you know for virgins, you guys know way way way to much tips" Leah raised her eyebrow

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "That must be the boys, Jared said they might be coming over later" Kate said walking to the door

"wait before toy open the door move all these presents to the bedroom"

So Alice, Bella, Leah and Emily hurried to move the presents inside quickly before Kate opened the door, when she did Jared pulled her into a kiss as the others passes them and did the same to their girlfriends.

"where is Bella?" Jacob asked

"in here, ill be out in a minute" she shouted back

"Leah?" Sam called out

" I'm in here too, give us a sec"

"Alice?" Jasper breathed

"Yeah Jazz, I'm here, be out soon" Alice reassured him

After the girls hit the clothes in Leah' s suitcase, they went back outside.

"What were you guys doing?" Jacob asked suspiciously

" girl talk" Alice quipped

"what are you guys doing here?" Rosalie asked

Embry rolled his eyes "Romeo wanted to see Juliet before his time was up"

Bella looked at her watch "wow, its eleven- forty five already"

"You have fourteen minutes and then you' re out of here" Kate warned

Sam nodded as he grabbed Leah and ushered her to the backyard.

When Leah and Sam were outside, Sam pulled her on to the grass, Leah laughed but Sam's face was serious, Leah immediately stopped laughing.

"Sam, what's wrong did something happen?"

Sam shook his head "Leah, what do you say we get out of here and got to a priest and get married"

"I say there will be a lot of angry people tomorrow who are going to want you head on a silver platter" Leah touched Sam's cheek "what is this about Sam?"

" I don't think I can be without you until the wedding, I literally feel nauseous" Leah laughed "are you sure that isn't just the nerves?

"I'm being serious Leah" Sam huffed

"So why don't you just stay here tonight, it's no big deal"

Sam snorted "yeah right, if I stay those women in there are gonna rip me limp from limp, you know how they are about tradition"

"yeah they are worse than me and its my wedding" Leah laughed

Sam sighed

Leah smiled "just put it this way the next time you see me, ill be your wife"

Sam grinned "I like the sound of that" he kissed her

"Me too"

Leah and Sam sat quietly in the backyard watching the stars they didn't speak but so much was said. They sat in one another's arm just soaking in the moment until the moment was rudely interrupted.

"it's eleven fifty nine, time to go" Kate called out

Sam groaned while Leah laughed. As Leah got up Sam pulled her down again.

"Sam we have to go, the groom can't see the bride before the wedding remember"

Sam rolled his eyes "Leah, you honestly don't believe that do you"

"no but they do, and I'm afraid of them"

Sam laughed "me too"

"Come on guys" Kate called out again

"yeah, yeah were coming" Sam said as he helped Leah to his feet

As they walked in to the house, everybody gathered around them

"Come on you guys have to go" Bella grabbed Sam's arm

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted" Sam sighed in defeat

Sam hugged and kissed the girls on the cheek , purposely leaving Leah till last . Sam lifted Leah off her feet and spun her around he then set her gently on the floor and looked in to her eyes

"I love you" he said sincerely

It took everything Leah had not to burst in to tears, she nodded her head to keep herself from crying,

"I love you too" she smiled

He pulled her gently into his warm body letting all the people behind them fade away like they were the only one's there. He slowly lifted her hand to his lips were her kissed her warm skin and then moved towards her cheek, kissing it gently the her lips where the passion escalated and the kisses turned feverish, as they were kissing Leah blushed knowing everyone was watching them. Then finally Sam moved his lips to her forehead and placed a chaste kiss there. For Leah this moment was everything she has been waiting for however the moment was interrupted by Embry

"arggg, I'm out" Embry called as he kissed Annalee and headed to the door

"right, behind you" Quil said following

"See ya" Seth waved

"Night everyone" Jacob smiled kissing Bella

"Goodnight" Carlisle said kissing Esme, Rosalie and Alice

"Night babes" Emmett called as he left but not before Rosalie swatted him in the back of the head

Soon enough all the boys were out of the house.

"good night Mrs. Uley" Sam whispered in Leah's ear

"Night Mr. Uley, I love you"

And with that Sam left. Bella look at her watch as it changed from eleven fifty five to twelve o'clock

"just in time" she smiled

"we better get some sleep, we all need to look out best for tomorrow" Sue said

The girls nodded and all went off to there makeshift beds

Leah sighed and made her way to her bed, she smiled

Tomorrow she will be Mrs. Sam Uley the one thing she has always wanted will finally be hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah woke to the sound of tapping on her window, she turned to her clock and saw that it boldly read 5 am. Leah groaned and got out of her warm bed, she looked out the window to see Sam

" Sam, what at you doing here?, its five in the morning"

"Leah, come down, I have a surprise for you"

"Sam, I hate surprises and besides if we get caught we are gonna have a bunch of angry women to deal with"

Sam smiled "I don't care"

Leah sighed "ok, ok but how do you suppose I leave with out waking one of them"

"go out the window"

" Are you crazy?, I could fall, there is no way I'm doing that"

" well I suppose going through a living room filled with sleeping wedding crazed women is going to be so much better"

"good point"

Leah put a robe over her body, she stuffed the bed with pillows to make it look like she was asleep under the covers and then climbed out the window she quickly but carefully made her way down the slippery drain pipe

But in the last few meters her foot slipped and he fell, luckily Sam caught her just in time

"good catch" Sam grinned at himself

Leah rolled her eyes "Sam, if they see you here, they will……."

Sam hushed her "I know, but I don't care and we are experts at this remember all the times you snuck out to see me"

Leah smiled "yeah and my parent thought I was safely tucked away in bed" she smiled at the memory, she could still remember that memory very vividly from her old life

"here, put this on" Sam put out his hand to reveal a blindfold

"Sam" Leah started

"trust me Lee-Lee"

Leah sighed and placed the blindfold on, Sam grabbed her hand and they began walking to their destination.

Soon Sam came to a stop and Leah felt the smell of fresh air overwhelm her

"you can take your blindfold off" Sam whispered to her

When Leah took it off she realized she was standing on La Push cliff, she looked up at Sam for an explanation

" I though we could watch the sun rise together, the first sun rise of out new life together" he said sheepishly

Leah smiled and hugged him "it's perfect" she grinned

Sam pulled out a blanket from under his arm and placed it on Leah's shoulders. They both sat on the cliff and watched sky turned from black to grey to orange to pink. Leah snuggled in to Sam's chest, she felt tears well up in her eyes and ran down her cheek, the moment was perfect, he was perfect, this life was perfect, it was everything she had hoped for and more. Sam kissed her forehead as they watched the sun rise up from the darkness and fill the sky with light and heat.

"this was perfect" Leah said as she kept her eyes on the sky

Sam grinned

Leah never wanted this moment to end but she knew if she didn't get back, she was gonna have a mob of angry women coming after her.

"I love you Leah, I truly do with everything I have, you are my everything, you're the women for me no-one else but you"

The tears that Leah has shed before had come back, they filled her eyes and spilled over running down her face

"I know Sam, because I love you too I couldn't see my self with out you, I want us to be this way forever, I will never love anyone as much as I love you"

They kissed quickly but passionately and then Sam spoke again

"let's get you home" Sam lifted Leah up in to his arms and carried her all the way home

Once they were out the house, Leah made sure that no-one was awake before she made her way up the drain pipe but before she did that Sam pulled her in to his arms.

"see you at the alter, Mrs. Uley"

Leah smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world, keep a look out for me I'll be the one in the white puffy dress"

Sam laughed "I will" Sam lean over and placed his lips near Leah's ear "I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you" he whispered

"me neither" Leah said looking in to Sam eyes "but right now if I don't get inside, I'm not going to have a life to live"

Sam nodded

Leah began to climb the drain pipe and when she was safely inside she blew Sam a kiss and watch as he leave. She smiled at herself, she got into bed and fell into a light sleep of the life she will soon had in a matter of hours.

**A/N- Review, Review, Review. Luv ya guys.**


	6. Here Comes The Bride Finally

Chapter 6- Here Comes The Bride…………………..Finally

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the delay, but I have been really busy with university work and stuff, please forgive me. I rushed this chapter a bit so sorry about that but I have finally finished, I hope you guys like it, made it long especially for you guys- The longest chapter yet, it ****9,217 words!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**** This is for all the people who always wanted Leah to be happy. Enjoy and as always review, review, review. Luv you guys. xoxo **

Leah woke to the sweet smell of roses fill her nostrils she stirred restlessly in her sleep, but was awakened by voices

"Leah" a voice called

"Leah" another repeated soon afterwards

Leah turned away from the voices in an attempt to ignore them but was unsuccessful.

"Come on Leah, wake up"

Leah slowly opened her eyes only to see another ten pairs of eyes staring back at her

"wake up sleepy head, its your wedding day" Annalee smiled as she jumped up and down on the bed

Leah smiled as she looked around the room, she saw rose petals scattered all over her bed.

"my wedding day" Leah repeated as she grinned for ear to ear

"yeah its your wedding day and if you don't get up now your gonna be late" Kate said as she grabbed Leah's hands

Leah laughed as ten pairs hands grabbed her and pull her off the bed

"Alright, alright I'm up" Leah sighed as they dragged her towards the bathroom

" Thanks guys, but I think I can take it from here" Leah said as she wiggled out of their grasps and made her way to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She leaned against the door and her mind wondered back to her early morning rendezvous with Sam. A grin appeared on Leah's face, as she remembered Sam and her watching the sun appear from behind the horizon lighting up the sky with its touch. Leah sighed again. It was perfect, he was perfect, it was all so perfect Leah has to pinch herself just so she would realized that she was in her happily ever after. Suddenly a bang at the door pulled her out of her trance.

"Leah Clearwater, I don't here the water running, you better not be daydreaming in there" Kate hollered from outside the door

Leah shook her head 'when will the craziness end' she thought as she stripped her clothes from her warm body and stepped into the shower. Leah turned the cold shower knob and then the hot one in order to get the right water temperature, when she did she stepped in and let the hot water caress her body, Leah's closed her eyes and felt the water run down her body, the hot water gently soothed her aching limbs, Leah pictured herself in Sam's strong arms holding her like he did this morning, a grin formed on Leah's lips as that imagine replayed in her mind, she missed him and the thought of not see him even for a couple of hours was enough to make her cry. But she stayed strong, 'a couple more hours and you get to see him again Leah, just a few more hours' she reminded herself

But even the reassurance wasn't enough she sighed and stepped out of the shower, she rapped the towel around her body and went to brush her teeth, when she was done she head a knock at the door

"Leah, its Alice I have your undergarments here"

Leah opened the door to find a white corset, a pair of white underwear and a blue and white garter in Alice's hand, Leah blushed a little before Alice spoke again

"Sam's gonna love it" Alice winked mischievously

Leah rolled her eyes and took the undergarments for Alice's hands before closing the door, Leah quickly put the underwear on and put the corset around her body and tied it then lifted her leg up and placed her garter on her right inner thigh, she grabbed the rob from behind the door placed it over body before making her exist. When Leah entered her bedroom she was shocked to see that the girls were already dressed in beautiful long red silk dress, their makeup was done and there hair was already curled and pinned up. In their hands they held white lilies which matched Leah's dress and on the bed sat a beautiful bouquet of red roses which was Leah's bridal bouquet and matched the bridesmaid's dresses.

Claire who was the flower girl was dressed in a white puffy dress that came up to her knees and had a beautiful red ribbon around her mid section, her hair was tied back in a curls and she had her flower petal filled basket in her tiny hands. Leah looked around stunned 'how long was I in there' she asked her self. Kate who had just finished getting ready grabbed Leah by the hand

"come on Leah, were on a schedule here girly, gotta keep moving" Kate said as she grabbed Leah and placed her in the make up chair.

"she is all yours" Kate said to the makeup lady

Leah sat back and let the lady begin to work on her, as Leah's mind began to wonder off to Sam and what he was doing at this very moment.

Meanwhile……..

"Arrrrggg Sam would you sit still for five minutes so I can get this damn tie around your neck" Jared shook is head in frustration

Sam wasn't even paying attention to Jared he just nervously paced around for what Embry believed to be the fifty fifth time today.

"Ok that's it I give up, anyone else wanna try" Jared yelled as he throw his hands up in the air and walked away

"Ok, I gotta an Idea" Embry smiled

"oh…… this cant be good" Quil sighed

Embry ignored Quil and continued on "two of us hold him down and the other one ties the tie around his neck"

Seth snorted "yeah right, like that's gonna work, Sam is like stronger than all of us combined, I aint doing it "

Jacob nodded "me neither, I maybe a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them"

"I actually think he looks better without it" Paul commented

" not helping Paul" Jared growled in annoyance

"Oh man, If we don't get this tie on him, Kate will kill me, according to her the tie make up the whole outfit" Jared shook his head

"I'm gonna miss you man" Quil grinned tapping Jared on the shoulder

" Ill be sure to say a prayer for you" Seth laughed while Jared groaned

Just then the doorbell rang "ill get it" Seth called out as he walked toward the door, when he opened it he was met by- The Cullen men, Billy, Charlie, Harry and Quil Aterea Snr.

"hey guys, come in" Seth ushered them inside

When they came into view Jared sighed in relief "here, maybe you will have better lucky putting this on him" Jared said throwing the tie in Billy's lap

Harry laughed "Won't stand still huh?"

Jared nodded "its driving me insane, I contemplated choking him with the tie a couple of times but if there is a dead groom today, there will also crazed bride and a dead groomsmen" his eyes widened as he pointed to himself

Seth smiled "Man Leah is the least of your problems, you have all the other girls to worry about, they are the ones who planned the wedding, and if you mess this up they will hunt you down and skin you alive"

Jared shook his head "Kate will be the first one"

Billy grinned "you guys are worried about the tie, when I got married my dad and my two brothers had to hold me down while they dressed me, I was a mess"

Harry nodded "that's nothing, when I was marrying Sue I was so nervous I forgot to say 'I do'"

Quil laughed "I can top that, when I went to marry Rowena, I was so nervous that I passed out twice during the ceremony, they actually had an ambulance on stand by just in case"

Jacob groaned "So this is nothing"

"Trust me kid it could be worse" Billy smirked

"well better him then me I guess" Jared shrugged his shoulders and walked off to finish getting ready the boys followed behind him, pulling three year old Matthew Uley who was the page boy behind them. While Billy, Harry and Quil all tried to do up Sam's tie.

Ten minutes later the phone began to ring "Ill get it" Billy called out as he make his way towards the phone

"Hello" Billy answered, as soon as the call made their presences known a smirked pulled up on Billy's lips

"Oh hello Leah" immediately Sam's head shot up the others laughed a his eagerness

"yes Sam is here, would you like to speak with him?" Billy rolled his eye as Leah answered, before Billy could turn around to give Sam the phone, Sam appear beside him, Billy shook his head and gave the phone to Sam before taking his place back in the living room.

"hello" Sam's voice cracked with emotion

"Hey honey, just called to see how you were holding up" Leah's voice was cheerful there was barely and sign of fear or anxiety in her voice

"I'm doing ok" he crocked out, Sam could feel his body shaking with emotion

'"You don't sound ok, is everything alright?" Leah asked worried

"I'm just a bit nervous that's all" Sam stated truthfully

Leah laughed " Sam its normal to be nervous on your wedding day, this is a big day"

"yeah I know Leah, I just feel overwhelmed"

Leah laughed again "your not going to do a runner on me, are you?"

"Leah, I'm being serious" Sam huffed in annoyance

" sorry babe, I know this is scary but just remember the next time you will see me I'll be Mrs. Sam Uley"

Sam grinned "I like the sound of that"

Leah smiled "me too"

"umm Leah, isn't calling against the rules" Sam asked

Leah shrugged her shoulders "I don't think so, the rules clearly state that the groom and bride do not **SEE** each other before the wedding, they said nothing about speaking to each other"

Sam laughed "true, so how did you get Kate to buy into that?"

Leah sighed "I didn't, I knew she wouldn't buy it so I borrowed her cell phone"

"you borrowed her cell phone?, why didn't you just call from the house phone?" Sam asked

"because Kate and Bella disconnected it"

Sam's eyes widened "They what?, how?"

"They didn't trust me, so they called the phone company and asked them temporary disconnect the phone line, I swear there crazy, it's amazing I haven't had two dead bridesmaids yet" Leah rolled her eyes

"think it's the other way around over here" Sam laughed

"So what's going on over there?" Leah asked

" well everyone's done, we are just waiting on the limo to arrive, how about you?"

Leah sighed "The girls are done, they are practically ready to go but I'm finishing off my hair and then I'm putting my dress on and I'm done"

"Not long now" Sam stated

" I know, l love you Sam"

"I love you too Leah"

Just then Kate's voice rang out "LEAH CLEARWATER, WHERE IS MY CELL PHONE?"

Leah groaned "oh crap, Sam I gotta go, see you in a little bit, I love you" she said as she hung up

"I love you too" Sam said as he hear the dial tone

"So how is that daughter of mine?" Harry asked

"she is doing ok, the girls are done and Leah is nearly finished too, they are almost ready to leave"

Harry grinned as he looked at his watch "I'd better get going then, don't want to be late in walking my beautiful daughter down the aisle"

Harry made his way to where Sam was and began to speak again "Sam, today is a very special day for my daughter as well as myself, today she gets married and begins her new life and I lose the privileges I had of being her protector, her knight and shining armor and the most important man in her life, and now all these qualities go to you. But I know that you're a good man Sam, and that you will protect her and love her and be the most important man in her life. I trust you with her because I see the way she looks at you, the way she smiles when ever she hears your name, and every time I see that I know that you're the reason she is so happy and that she will continue to be happy. So I'm leaving my little girl in your care, take good care of her" Harry pulled out his hand, Sam placed his hand In Harry's and shook it

"I will Harry, I promise" Sam reassured him

Harry nodded and left to go walk his daughter down the aisle.

Before Sam could take his seat the door bell rang, he walked toward the door and opened it, when he did he saw a man in a suit with a driver's hat

"Hello" the man said "My name is David Holroyd, I'm your chauffer"

Sam smiled "Sam Uley, the groom"

David laughed "nice to meet you sir" David said as he shook Sam's hand

"We are ready to go, let me just guys"

Sam walked back into the house and called out to the guys "guys, the chauffer is here, time to go"

The guys walked out of the room with their ties on, shirts tucked in and hair tied back, everyone was done and ready to go, Sam smiled. After having that talk with Leah he felt more calm, she had taken all the nervousness and stress away, he was ready to do this, ready to spend the rest of his life with the women he loved.

"Lets go, lets go" Matthew called as he jumped up and down pulling on Sam's pants

Sam laughed at Matthew

"You ready" Paul asked Sam

"never been more ready in my life" Sam grinned

"Then lets do this" Seth smiled as he walked towards the door

Jacob nodded following behind Seth pulling Matthew along with him

The Cullen's, Billy and Quil Snr walked out after them as did Paul and Jared. When they all left Sam stood in the middle of the living room and looked around, the next time he will be in this house he will be a married man, the thought brought a smirk to Sam's face, there was no doubt in his mind that this was right and that he and Leah were meant to be. The image of him and Leah in this house- cooking dinner together, painting the house, raising their children played on his mind, he couldn't wait to make these dreams come true. Suddenly, a violent movement pulled him out of his daydream it was Paul and Jared shaking him

Jared looked frustrated while Paul being Paul looked angry

"Sam, there is no time to daydream we gotta go" Jared huffed

"I told you we would have someone watching him at all times, the man is a walking disaster" Paul shook his head as he guided Sam towards the door

" Come on Romeo, time to go" Jared sighed as he pushing him out of the door and shutting it behind him

Meanwhile……………..

Leah was done, her hair elegantly sat in curls and pinned back, her makeup was flawless, matching he skin color perfectly highlighting her amazing cheekbones and her flawless skin. The feeling of silk and lace glided off her skin as her beautiful dress caressed her body. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, she was ready… the most important day of her life that we was waiting for, for so long was here and she was so overwhelmed she could cry but she was able to hold it in for the time being.

Leah twirled around in front of the long full length mirror and smiled she was ready, she picked up her beautiful red rose bouquet, took a deep breath and make her way outside. When she opened the door she heard several gasps, oohhh's and ahhhh's, she looked up to see the girls jaws drop.

"Lee, you look……." Emily gasped as she placed her hand towards her mouth

" amazing" Kate smiled finishing off Emily sentence

"oh, honey" Sue said bursting in to tears

Leah looked around to see the other girls nod in agreement, In the far corner was Leah's father Harry, a large Quileute man with tears streaming down his face.

" You look like an angel" he smiled

"Thank you daddy" Leah grinned pulling him in to a hug

"I Love you Sugar Plum, no matter what you will always be my baby girl"

"I love you too daddy, you'll always be my main man"

Leah and Harry pulled away from the hug and they turned to see the whole group of girls crying

"That was beautiful" Kate sobbed

Ashley nodded as she took a tissue from the tissue box Annalee was holding

Leah rolled her eyes "this is ridiculous, I'm more composed then you guys….. and its my wedding day" Leah pointed out in annoyance

Sue smiled " we are just happy for you honey, this is what you have always wanted"

Leah looked up at her mother "You have no idea mom, no idea"

"We better get going girls, the groom isn't going to marry himself is he" Harry laughed as she guided the eager bunch of girls towards the door and to the waiting white limo.

Soon enough the limo pulled up in front of the beautiful decorated church, the church was decorated with classic lace and red ribbons, the red carpet flowed elegantly down the church steps and ended at Leah's feet. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky and the chatter of the impatient guest echoed outside and Leah smiled the though of her being married to the man she loved, having her father walking down the aisle and her best friend there to witness it all was overwhelming for Leah, the emotions filled her body right down to the string of her heart. Leah felt tears well up in her eyes as they gently fell on to her beautifully made up cheek. Even in Leah's dreams her wedding wasn't this perfect.

"Oh Lee, don't cry, you'll ruin your make up" Emily said as she wiped the tear for her face

Leah nodded " I'm sorry, its just so beautiful, how I always imagine it to be maybe even more"

"Oh sweetheart" Sue said pulling Leah into a hug

Kate sighed " I knew this was going to happen, here" she grinned pulling out a tissue box

Leah smiled at Kate and took a tissue to dab her eyes with it

"It's time girls" Sue said "ill let them know you are ready"

Sue pulled Leah into one final hug and whispered 'good luck sweetheart' before she disappeared into the church.

Nervousness overwhelmed Leah as she heard the echo of soft music escape from the church and they all lined up to make their entrance into the church. Matthew and Claire were the first to go, as the soft music played Claire and Matthew made their way down the aisle, Claire smiling happily and tossing red rose petals as she danced down the aisle, while Matthew struggled to walk and balance two rings at the same time, but managed to walk down the aisle without dropping them. Next up was the maid of honor Emily, before Emily walked down the aisle she turned and blew a kiss to Leah and mouthed a 'good luck' before taking the first steps down the aisle , next to follow Kate then Annalee, Ashley , Amelia and Bella.

Soon enough it was just Leah standing by the doorway with her father, Leah felt her hands shaking she took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves. The soft music began to fade and was replaced by the familiar wedding march, as the first notes of the wedding march began to play Leah heard the rustling of feet as everyone prepared for the bride to enter the room. Leah looked up towards her father and saw a twinkle in his eye. This moment was so precious to the both of them- for Harry it was letting his baby girl go and letting another man be the most important person in her life but for Leah this moment wasn't about Sam, it was about Harry, she will never get to experience this moment ever again- Harry walking her down the aisle was one of the most important moments of her life and she will never get to experience that again, especially if she wakes up.

"time to go, sweetheart" Harry told her as he placed her hand in his

"wait" Leah cried out

"what's wrong?, your not getting cold feet" Harry asked

Leah shook her head

"daddy, before we walk down the aisle I just want to say thank you, for everything, not just for the wedding or the honeymoon, for everything you have done for me. You don't know how much you mean to me, I honestly couldn't ask for a better father to have, I'm so lucky to have you. I know I haven't been the easiest child to raise and I'm sorry for that but I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and I'm so bless to be able to share this moment with you as well as all the other important moments"

Harry stood there dumbfounded "Leah, honey where is this all coming from"

"I just didn't want to leave with out you knowing this" Leah answered as she wiped away tears

Harry smile and wiped away the rest of the tears of Leah's cheek "my little Leah, you don't know how much you mean to me, when I met your mother I thought I could never love anyone as much as I loved her but than you and Seth came into my life and the love I had for you overwhelmed me. I can honestly say that raising you has been one of the most incredible experiences of my life I couldn't ask for a better daughter, everyday you make me more and more proud to be your father, I don't want you to ever think that you caused me any kind of grief, I love you princess and I want you to be happy just as you made me happy"

Leah nodded "Thank you"

Harry shook his head "No, thank you sweetheart"

By this time the music had been playing for a good two minutes with no sign of the bride or the father of the bride, Sam became increasingly nervous while the others wondered where Leah as gone off too

"Maybe she did a runner" Embry whispered to Jacob, Seth heard this and swatted Embry in the back of the head.

"Can it" Seth barked at Embry

"Just a suggestion, sheesh" Embry exclaimed rubbing the spot where Seth had hit him

Just then, the image of a beautiful bride came in focus, a round of gasps filled the church as Leah and Harry came in to view. Leah smile brightly as she took in the moment, she looked around to see familiar faces smiling and crying around her, her focus turned to her father who was walking proudly, Leah smiled at her father and turned her gaze to the alter where Sam stood, Leah grinned when she saw Sam, he was so handsome in his black tuxedo, the tux showed of his muscular form, from his rock hard chest to his firm legs, her eyes met his and it was and instant attraction, their eyes locked and remained on each other until she got to the alter when Harry hugged her, when her and Harry pulled out of the hug, Harry took Leah's hand and placed it in Sam's before making his way back to his wife. Leah handed her bouquet to Emily and took her place beside her future husband.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony, who gives this women to this man" the priest asked

Harry and Sue both stood up "Her mother and I do" he said

The priest nodded "very well"

" the bride and groom have written their own vows, Sam would you like to go first"

Sam and took Leah's hand "Leah, no amount of words, letters or emotions could express how much you mean to me, how much I love and how much I need you. You are my soul mate, my heart , my soul, you are my everything. I couldn't imagine my life without you I don't want to think about that because a world without you, is a world not worth living in. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, amazing women I have ever met and I'm so blessed just to be in your presences. Lee-Lee, you complete me, physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually you are my other half, my reason for living. My heart only beats for you, my lungs only breath for you and my eyes only see you, nobody but you, there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with than you. We belong together.

By the time Sam finished his vows, the whole church was in tears, the bridesmaid were sobbing, the people in the church were passing down a box of tissues from the back row, Leah who had tried to keep her tears at bay, was in tears also.

"Leah, your vows please" the priest asked

Leah nodded "Sam, when I was a little girl I used to always dream of my prince to come a sweep me off my feet and take me away, but I was always told there was no such thing. But you came into my life and swept me off my feet and stole my heart. Everything that I have ever wanted I found in you, you are perfect in every way, you are the most intelligent, kind, caring, romantic and the handsome man I have ever met. You are my other half, when we are together feel complete and when we are a part I feel I am missing a part of my soul. I could never be without you, it makes me ill just thinking about it, you have made me the happiest women on the planet, and I vow to do the same for you. You're the man of everyone's dreams and I'm so lucky that you chose me to be yours. I will love honor, cherish and love you for the rest of my life and beyond. There will be nobody but you Sam. Forever. I love you so much.

When Leah finished Sam brushed a tear from Leah's eye and mouthed 'I love you too' before the priest continued "Do you Samuel Levi Uley take Leah Marie Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part"

Sam grinned "I do"

Leah blushed

"Do you Leah Marie Clearwater take Samuel Levi Uley as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part"

Leah cried

"I do" she breathed out

The priest smiled "the rings please"

Little Matthew lifted up the pillow so that Sam could reach the rings he smiled as he grabbed then and then with the other hand he ruffled Matthew's hair, Sam slipped the ring of Leah's finger and Leah did the same.

"Now with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife"

The priest turned to Sam "You may now kiss the bride"

Sam grinned the priest didn't have to tell him twice, Sam grabbed Leah and pulled him towards her, he quickly placed his lips over hers, Leah at first was shocked by Sam's forcefulness but began to relax kissing him just as forcefully, she moved her hands from her waist and place them around his neck not breaking the kiss. As they continued with the passionate kiss, they both heard coughing when they pulled away they turned to the direction from which it came from and saw Harry was responsible. Leah and Sam both blushed as everyone stood up and clapped for them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley" The priest announced

When the priest said this, Sam grabbed Leah into his arms and carried her out of the church with the bride party following close behind.

When they were outside, the bridal party came to congratulate them

"Congrates guys" Emily said pulling them into a hug

"you'res married" Kate shouted jumping up and down

"That was such a beautiful ceremony" Annalee smiled

"Thanks guys" Leah grinned as he looked at her new husband

Soon after the guest existed from the church and surrounded the newlyweds, congratulating them, chatting with them and taking pictures.

The photographers came and took Sam and Leah away so that they can be photographed with the bridal party and their families in front of the church. After a several shots the guest started making their way toward their cars to continue the celebrations at the hall. Sam and Leah made their way to one of the white limos while the rest of the bridal party went to the other.

When Leah and Sam were inside the limo, Sam began to speak "David, could you please take through Oakland Drive"

The driver smile knowing where Sam was going with the "yes sir"

Leah looked at Sam puzzled "Sam that's the long way to the hall"

Sam grinned from ear to ear "I know" he smirked mischievously

"oh" Leah grinned too as Sam devoured her lips

Meanwhile……………

"Argggg Embry, get off my hand" Quil yelled out in pain

"I would but Jared's on my foot" Embry shot back

"Paul, you're squishing me" Seth said

"Somebody, better watch their hands" Amelia said glaring at the boys

Jacob sighed "Couldn't Sam and Leah sprung for another limo"

Kate shook her head "Sam and Leah doesn't have money growing out of their ears Jacob, so just suck it up"

Jacob sighed again "driver, to the La Push hall please" and with that they were off.

When they arrived at the hall, Sam and Leah's limo was no where to be seen

" were the hell are they?, They left before us" Kate asked in frustration

The boys smiled at each other and smiled knowingly

The girls rolled their eyes

It wasn't long before Sam and Leah's limo arrived, the driver walked out and opened the door for Leah and then for Sam. When Sam and Leah joined the rest of the bridal party, the boys grinned again.

"what" Leah asked

Emily walked toward her cousin and smiled "your lipstick is smudged" then Emily turned to Sam "yours too" Emily grinned

Both Leah and Sam blushed profusely as the bridal party laughed.

Emily helped Leah reapply while Kate wiped off the lipstick on Sam's mouth and prepared themselves to walk in to the hall

First the bridal party were announced and they went in one by one first- Claire and Matthew, Jared and Emily, Paul and Ashley, Embry and Annalee, Quil and Amelia and finally Jacob and Bella.

Then Leah and Sam heard the DJ speak up "Ladies and Gentleman, I want you to give a nice warm welcome to the newlywed couple Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley"

There was a sea of loud clapping a whistling as Sam and Leah walked in to the hall and made there way to the dancefloor for their first dance as husband and wife. The song that was playing was KC and Jo Jo- All My Life, it was their song. As Sam and Leah danced around , there were flashes coming for all different directions, as they danced Leah and Sam were so immersed in each other that they didn't even relies there were others there in the room. There focused never moved from each other. They continued to dance as their song ended a new one began and soon enough the guests followed on to the dance floor with their partners. Song after song played and everyone danced and laughed, until the DJ stopped them again.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the father/ daughter dance"

Harry smiled as he walked to where his daughter and Sam were dancing

"may I cut in?" Harry asked Sam

"sure" Sam smiled as he kissed Leah's cheek and walked back towards the bridal table

Harry put out his hand "may I have this dance?" he asked

"of course" Leah laughed

Harry took Leah in his arms as the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle, Leah placed her feet on top of her fathers just like she did when she was younger and they began to dance.

**There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life,  
Oh, but most of all...**

As Harry took Leah into his arms he's mind flashed back to when Leah was a little girl and how much she needed him, how much she looked up to him and how inseparable they were . As he looked at Leah he could still remember that little echo of laughter she had whenever he tickled her, her big grin whenever she he pulled a face and the fun they had when they would sneak cookie before dinner without Sue knowing.

**Butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I should try it."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**

He remembered the time when he and five year old Leah decided to bake a cake for Sue's birthday. When they were done the cake come out lop sided and was in danger of completely collapsing, so the ended up buying another cake but even so it didn't matter because the time that they shared together was so much more precious and allowed then to become more closer than before. They laughed, they cried and they got flour all over their faces as well as all over the kitchen but it was still one of the most memorable days.

**Sweet sixteen today.  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember... **

Harry's memories then went to Leah's sweet sixteenth birthday, the day she became a women, as she walked into the hall in her beautiful red dress all eyes were on her, she smiled as Leah went around the room stopping and talking to a group of friends before moving on to the next. To be honest Harry was nervous, this is the time in which Leah will start dating and getting involved with boys, the though scared Harry. But he knew that no matter what he will protect Leah and never let anyone hurt her. He remembered that night clearly it was the night he had lost a part of him.

**Butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind,"  
"I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.**

All the precious time... like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly... spread your wings and fly.

The memory flooded his mind, from the first time he held Leah in his arms, to her first day of school, to her first graduation ceremony to her very first date and then his mind finally ended on the moment when her gave Leah away to Sam so that he could love her, cherish her and be with her forever. He was so happy to see his daughter happy and that was the sole reason he was able to let her go and to step down as the role of the most important man in her life.

**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room, just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure."  
"I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...**

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"  
"Daddy, don't cry."

Harry's finally rested on the moment when he saw his daughter in the beautiful white dress, his heart skipped a beat she looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked like an angel, the tears fell freely from his eyes when he saw her but he silently cursed himself because he promised he wouldn't cry. As he walked her down the aisle he felt a wave of sadness upon his, Leah didn't need him anymore, she didn't need him to chase those imaginary monster in the closet away, she didn't need him to wipe the tears from her eyes when she was scared and she didn't need him to protect her from all those hormonal teen boys. Harry sighed this was the end of the line for him.

**With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
I couldn't ask God for more, and this is what love is.  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always... remember...  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...**

As the song came to an end, Harry realized that even though his daughter was moving on the next part of her life, these memories will always live on him their hearts and it will never be forgotten. Harry looked up towards his daughter and saw her smile, it was then that he knew that he will always be a part of his daughters life, and no matter how old she gets, who she marries, or where she is, she will always be his little baby girl.

The song ended and the sound of clapping pulled Harry out of his trance, he looked up to find Leah with a worried expression on her face

"dad, are you alright?" she asked

Harry smiled lovingly "I'm fine darling, just fine" he kissed her forehead and they both went back to there seats, the appetizers' has already been served so Leah said down and had a bite to eat as everyone ate and chattered.

After the appetizers were eaten, the guest as well as the wedding party began to dance again, Leah could have sworn that the chief had put something in the food because the guest and bridal party got up and made a conga line and went around the room grabbing people to join on, afterwards the DJ played the chicken dance in which everybody joined in and finally it ended with the macerana. Leah laughed as she watched Jacob struggling to dance with Bella, she always knew Jacob has two left feet.

Dinner was served soon after so everyone made their way back to their seats to eat dinner, ten minutes in the DJ spoke again

" Well everybody since we all sitting and eating I though what better way to lighten the mood then to have some wedding speeches from the Best man and the Maid of honor"

Jared and Emily both made their way up to the podium. Jared motions for Emily to go first, she smiled and nodded her head

"Ok, so I'm not really good at speeches, so I'm going to start of with a quote from William Shakespeare that I think true depicts the essence of true love..........'**I love thee, I love but thee, With a love that shall not die, Till the sun grows cold, And the stars grow old' ** when ever I read this sentence I think of Sam and Leah, they truly love each other, you can see it when they look at each other, whenever they kiss or just by their touch, they are soul mates and they share a kind of love that people look for their whole lives . The love that they share inspires me to believe that some day I will find something just as beautiful as what they have. Leah and Sam you both are truly lucky to have each other, I have never seen two people more right for each other then you two. Congratulations of your marriage may this union bring you all the joy in the world, may the love you share continue to develop and strength over time, may the happiness that you two share be with you always and may love allow you to conquer anything that comes in your way. To Sam and Leah." Emily said as she lifted her glass of champagne

"To Sam and Leah" the guest repeated

When Emily looked over at Leah she had tears in her eyes, Leah mouthed a thank you and Emily nodded and smiled, then it was Jared's turn

Jared stood up at the podium and began to speak " Well before I begin, I'd like to say how stunning Leah looks tonight I mean my god" The guest cheered in agreement while Leah smiled " Leah you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen and I think all the guys will agree with me, that it's a sad day for all of us as one of the most beautiful, intelligent and caring girl is officially taken of the market " The guest awed and Leah blew a kiss to Jared before Jared began speaking again " and I must say, every girl in the room will agree with me when I say that today, is just another day" Jared smirked as the crowd erupted in a roar of laughter Leah was dying of laughter while Sam shook his head. " But seriously I just wanted to say that Sam, you are one lucky bastard, I mean damn look at Leah doesn't she look amazing, but in all seriousness I'm so happy for the both of them, especially Sam I mean he totally changed when he met Leah, for all the right reasons, every time Paul or I mention Leah's name Sam just lights up, he smiled and laughs and sometimes we even catch him daydreaming" the crowd laughed as Sam blushed " but to tell you the truth, I'm jealous the love they have for one another is so intense its as if they are the only two people living, they only see each other and nobody else and I wonder how did they get so lucky, don't get me wrong I'm over the moon for them I just wonder if I will have that kind of love the kind that u eat, sleep and breath, the one that you wake up in the morning for and the person that you would die freely for. But I'm glad that my best friend gets to experience this much happiness, he deserves it, they both do. So I ask everybody to raise their glasses as I propose a toast to Leah and Sam, one of the luckiest couples in the world and one of the most deserving. To Sam and Leah"

"Sam and Leah" the crowd shouted again

Jared and Emily walked back to the table and Sam and Leah grabbed them into hugs and thanked them on the wonderful speeches, as they sat down dinner was served and the crowd once again chatted amongst themselves. Half an hour later, the DJ announced the cake was going to be cut, so they wheeled out this four tier white wedding cake with red ribbons around each layer and editable rose petals ( see my profile for a picture of the cake) the crowd ohhhed and ahhhed at the cake as it was wheeled in front of Sam and Leah, Sam grabbed the knife and Leah placed her hand over Sam's everyone watched as they carefully cut a two slices and put in on the plates. Once they did this they fed each other a couple of spoons of the cake before smashing the rest of it in each others faces, the crowd cheered especially the boys and then Sam leaned over and kissed Leah, the guys moaned in annoyance and the girls sighed. The cake was wheeled away to be cut for the guests and music began to play.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked

Leah turned around and saw Seth standing there with his hand held out, Leah smiled

"of course you can squirt" she laughed ruffling his hair

Seth and Leah took the dance floor and began dancing and laughing, but suddenly Seth's face changed

"what's wrong?" Leah asked him

Seth shook his head "nothing"

Leah placed her hand on Seth's cheek and stroked it "Seth, what's wrong?"

Seth hesitated for a moment before saying "I'm gonna miss you, Lee?"

Leah looked up at Seth strangely "where am I going?"

Seth rolled his eyes "your married Leah, you have another life, you have no time for me anymore"

Leah laughed at her brother "Seth, you're my brother and I love you, ill always have time for you, no matter what" She reassured him

"really" Seth asked

Leah nodded "really"

Seth looked at Leah with one eyebrow raised the stuck out his hand

"pinky swear"

Leah rolled her eyes and then nodded "pinky swear" she said as she locked pinkies with him

After that Seth and Leah danced in silence until the song ended and they both went back to their seats and the cake was served

The cake was eaten within a flash and some of the boys went for seconds and even thirds, Leah sighed 'even as non- wolves they still have the same appetite' she laughed at Seth, Embry and Quil who were swarming at the cake like vultures to a carcass and the Kate who was trying to pull them away by their ears. The mood began to die down, and the guest were chatting amongst themselves but alas the DJ brought the mood up again

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the bouquet and garter throw"

When the DJ announced this the girls squealed and make their way towards the dance floor, Leah laughed at their eagerness and kissed Sam before making her way to the dance floor.

The girls all pushed and shoved each other trying to get a better angle to catch the bouquet, Leah turned around and began to count "one" she called out as she raised the bouquet up high, "two" she shouted again "three" she finally stated as the bouquet flung from her hand and became airborne the girls jumped up, pushing and shoving trying to grab a hold of it but it flung over the tip of their hands and suddenly gravity began pulling it down, and it makes its place into Kate's waiting arms

"I got it" Kate called out jumping up and down, some girls congratulated her while others moaned in despair

"good catch babe" Jared said as he kissed her lightly

Kate smiled "your turn"

Just as Kate said this the girls left the dance floor and were replaced by the boys, Kate kissed Jared before she left

"good luck" she said strolling off

Sam grabbed Leah and carried her to a waiting chair, she giggled as he placed her down and kissed her

"get on with it" Quil shouted

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Leah

"are you ready?" he asked

Leah blushed "yeah, I guess"

Sam smiled and moved his hands under Leah's dress, seeing this the guys immediately howled and whistle in delight, Leah rolled her eyes.

As Sam lifted up Leah's dress his eyes met with the piece of material that rapped itself around Leah's thigh, Sam grinned and lowered his head to the material. Even before Sam's mouth reached Leah's thigh, Leah cursed under her breath as she could feel Sam's hot breath against her skin, it caused her skin to get goose bumps, Sam grinned knowing very well what he was doing to her. When he finally reached the garter he rapped his teeth around the garter and just for fun, gently moved his tongue against Leah's skin, she moaned and cursed him but he just smiled, nobody else realized what was going on but the boys became impatient,

"Come on throw it already" Jacob yelled

Sam latched on to the garter and began to pull it all the way down Leah's thigh, this cause Leah to blush and place her head in her hands. Just to add more fire to the flames the guys began to whistle and holler, Sam ignored them and kept his mind into what he was doing. Soon enough Sam got the garter all the way down to Leah's leg and pulled it off he kissed Leah's leg before standing up and throwing the garter in Jared's direction, knowing very well Kate wanted him to catch it. Jared caught the garter and Kate squealed in delight and kissed him. Sam lifted Leah in to his arms too and kissed her passionately when they pulled away Leah whispered in Sam's ear

"I'm going to get to you for that Uley"

Sam grinned "can't wait" Sam said kissing her again

"Ladies and Gentlemen" The DJ called "it is now time for the final dance between the bride and groom and then we have to say farewell"

Sam lead Leah to the dance floor and the song 'The Most Beautiful Girl In The World' By Prince began to play. Sam took Leah in his arms and looked into eyes as they danced, everybody watched as the bride and groom had their final dance for the night, they looked in to each others eyes as if nobody was there but them two. They dance until the song faded into the background and they heard clapping all around. They kissed and smiled at the guests. Sam took the microphone from the DJ and began to speak

"On behalf of Leah and myself, I just want to say a thank you to every one here- to Harry and Sue Clearwater as well as my mother Elizabeth Uley , thank you for making this wedding possible, to the bridesmaid also thank you for planning, and helping out with all off this, we truly couldn't have do this with out you, to my best man and groomsmen thank you for being here for us on our special day. Thanks to the DJ for the wonderful music, you made the wedding come alive and thank you to all our guests who helped us shared and celebrate this very important day, Thank you"

The guest clapped and Leah and Sam made their way outside, the guest followed, Soon everyone was outside and ready for the farewells, Leah and Sam started hugging friends an left the parents, family and close friends to last.

"I'm gonna miss you Leah" Emily said tearing up

"Me too" Leah nodded crying along with her

"Me three" Kate butted in sobbing

Jacob rolled his eyes "its only two weeks, it's not like it six months, sheesh"

Alice rolled her eyes "boys, they never know when to be sentimental"

Ashley nodded in agreement

The bridal party gave each other a group hug

"have a good time" Kate winked

"be safe" Annalee told her

"enjoy it" Bella smiled

"Bring us back souvenirs" Amelia continued

"remember what we told you" Alice smirked

Leah rolled her eyes and hugged the boys before stepping towards her family

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart" Sue cried

Harry shook his head " Sue, you said you weren't going to do this"

"I'm sorry, my baby is married and she if going of on her honeymoon and when she comes back she will be wont need me anymore, she will be in charge of her own house, her own bills, her own life"

Leah smiled "mom, ill always need you no matter what, I love you and ill come to you when ever I need help I promise" Sue nodded and wiped away a tear before hugging Leah

"have a fantastic time"

"thanks mom"

Leah then went on to Seth

"I'm gonna miss you squirt" Leah smiled

"Me too Lee, have fun and be happy, you deserve it"

"thanks Seth" Leah hugged him tightly

Then Leah went on to her dad

"good bye daddy"

"good bye sweetheart have a wonderful time, I love you"

"I love you too daddy" Leah smiled and hugged him

When Leah pulled way she could see he dad was crying, she wiped his tear and reassured him

"don't worry we will be back in no time"

Harry nodded and smiled

"I'll take good care of her Harry, I promise" Sam said sticking his hand out for Harry to shake it

"I know Sam, I know" Harry said nodded shaking Sam's hand "take good care of each other" Harry told them

Leah smiled "we will"

Sam and Leah headed towards the limo, Sam opened the door for Leah and Leah slid inside, Sam shut the door and went to the other side and waved a good bye before getting in. There was a mixture of farewells, have fun, be safe and love you's all around as Sam and Leah waved one more time before the limo's engine started and the drove away disappearing into the night.

**Review, My pretties hehe Please :D Tell me what you think, did you love it, hate it, did you laugh, did you cry??? Review hehe. Just a reminder my profile has a picture of the cake, the dress, the butterfly clip, the candle and other stuff if you want to see them just scroll own on my profile the links are there. Thanks for all the love guys, you rock. Love you guys. Mwah xoxo**


	7. The Honey and The Moon

**Chapter 7- The Honey and The Moon**

**IMPORTANT A/N- PLEASE READ-Warning- This Chapter is explicit and is not suitable for young people. With that said, Hey guys I'm back with the seventh instalment of my fanfiction this is the FIRST TIME I am writing intimate scenes so be easy on me. Pretty Please. Also I apologize for the late update, I'm suffering from a bad case of writers block, very irritating and annoying. And as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!! Luv You All xoxo xPassionatex **

Leah giggled as Sam lifted her into the arms her feet never touching the floor

"Sam, I can walk you know" Leah smiled as she gently caressed his cheek

Sam grinned " Nope, not gonna happen"

Leah smiled, she always knew Sam was the romantic type but everyday he continued to surprise her as he came up with new ways to sweep her off her feet………..Literally. Leah pushed her body into Sam's trying to shield herself from the cold, Sam immediately moved his hands up and down Leah's back to warm her up. Leah sighed in contentment as Sam made his way inside the small cottage in which the Cullens' had let them use for the night. As Sam got to the door, he reached out to grab the door knob but struggled to get a hold of it.

Leah laughed at Sam's frustration

"allow me" She smiled grabbing the door knob twisting it and letting them both in.

Sam smiled and stepped into the beautifully furnished cabin. The cabin was filled with lit scented candles and flower petals trailed from the door all the way to the bedroom. Sam instantly make his way to the bedroom and when inside they saw that the bedroom was the same setting- the smell of roses and insense filled the room with its sweet smell, the candles radiated brightly bringing the room alive as the light danced against the walls, soft music played in the background setting the mood.

As their eyes scanned the room they saw a perfectly made bed Sam grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as he gently placed Leah on the bed. Leah wrapped her arms around Sam neck and pulled him down on the bed, Sam complied and positioned himself over Leah making sure his body weight was off her. Sam then bent over and kissed Leah hungrily with enough passion to set the whole room on fire, his hand moved from Leah's face all the way down her sides causing her to shutter under his strong grasps. His lips devoured her, taking with it her mind, body and soul, Leah's hand pulled Sam's shirt towards her bring his body closer to hers almost sending him into a frenzy. Sam's hands played with Leah's zipper pulling it up and down teasing her as his skin rubbed against hers; suddenly they heard a cough they stopped and looked up to see a very embarrassed driver David holding their luggage in his hands. Leah blushed and turned away slightly as Sam moved from above her.

"I'm very sorry to ah, interrupt, where do you ah want you luggage?" he stuttered

Sam smiled "No problem, just set it beside the dresser, thank you David"

David kept his gaze down as he placed in by the dresser and was about to walk out of the room when Sam stopped him

"David, I just wanted to say thank you for your service, Thank you for being our chauffer" Sam told her as he pulled out a fifty dollar bill

"It's been my pleasure sir really, but I can't take this" David shook his head

"Why not, you have done so much for us today it's the lest I can do, Please take it David you deserve it"

David hesitated before nodding taking the fifty dollar bill from Sam

"thank you, I hope you two have a wonderful honeymoon and a fantastic life together"

"thank you" Sam and Leah said in unison as they watched David leave Sam turned and shut the door before turning his attention to Leah

"now where were we?" he smirked mischievously as he walked towards Leah

Leah smiled "I'm going to go freshen up" she walked towards the bathroom, grabbing her small luggage bag as she went along.

"but" Sam protested but it was too late Leah was already in the bathroom and locked the door.

Once Leah was alone she rummaged through her bag trying to find the bracelet Emily had given her and the candle that Bella has given as a present.

"where did I put them?" She asked herself in frustration still rummaging through her luggage

Leah opened the side pocket and found what she had been looking for; she pulled each item out one by one and smiled to herself, as she rapped the bracelet around her wrist and lit the candle. She looked up at herself in the mirror to see her makeup, her hair and her dress still intact and perfect as ever she grinned as moved her hand over the newly worn bracelet, 'this will reveal our destiny' Leah though. The bracelet, in the Quileute culture was extremely important and was believed to reveal the future of the bride and groom and whether they belonged together or not.

Leah suddenly felt a jolt of nervousness overwhelm her, her stomach turned and she felt ill. She grabbed the sink for support as she placed her head between her legs.

'come on Leah, this isn't a big deal you have done this before, on several occasions, stop being such a baby' she told her self

But Leah knew that it had nothing to do with what her and Sam where about to do, it was about the bracelet and its meaning, this was a Quileute women's tradition that dated back centuries and although the tradition has lost meaning over time, there was not one time that it was wrong. This scared Leah a bit knowing her fate will be revealed to in only a matter of hours. Leah continued to breathe slowly in and out of her mouth, desperately trying to avoid a full scale panic attack on her wedding night.

"Leah" a worried voice called "are you ok in there?"

Leah took a deep breath in and out and responded "I'm ok, Sam I'm just struggling to move in this dress"

Sam chucked "Well be careful I don't want you falling in the toilet or anything"

Leah smiled "I think I'll be fine, I'll be out soon"

"Ill be waiting" Sam told her as he made his way back to the bed

Leah placed her back against the cold tile wall and began breathing in and out again until she finally got the courage to pick herself back up, she knew that what ever happens that it's our of her hands and that she had to trust the love she has with Sam and that they were meant to be. So with that Leah grabbed the candle and made her way to the door, as soon as he opened the door Sam ran to her side

"are you ok?" he asked

Leah nodded "I'm fine" she smiled as she placed the candle on the window sill

"Leah, we don't have to……" Sam began but Leah hush him by placing her lips on his Sam instantly moaned out just the touch of her lips on his was enough to make him lose control.

Leah wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as Sam deepened the kiss, his kisses when from chaste to passionate in seconds, his mouth broke away from Leah's and moved down to her neck leaving a hot sensation behind it. Sam smiled as he parted his lips letting his tongue guild through, letting it rundown her hot skin all the way to her collarbone. Leah moaned and moved her hands from around Sam's neck and moved her fingers in his long jet black hair. Sam then partly unzipped the back of Leah's dress and moved his hands up and down her back, he moved his strong muscular hands to Leah's shoulders never breaking from kissing her neck and pushed the off the shoulder straps from Leah body and watched as it became a pile of silk and lace on the floor.

Sam's eyes trailed up Leah's body until he saw Leah in nothing but a white corset and white lace underwear, his breath hitched and for a second his heart skipped a beat, she was absolutely beautiful standing their the moonlight gently caressing her body, his made himself pull away from her body and look at her face, immediately he saw Leah turn four shades of red. He laughed and moved his lips towards her ear and whispered

"what's the matter?, you were never shy before"

Leah shivered as Sam's hot breath ran across her skin

Leah's breathing became erratic as Sam's hand moved down towards the lining of her underwear

"Sam" she breathed out urgently

"What do you need Leah? Tell me" he said as his fingers played with the lace on her underwear

"you Sam, I need you all of you" Leah said desperately

Sam smirked "you have me Leah, now and forever"

Leah smiled and caressed Sam's cheek

Sam's hands pulled at the lacings of the corset until he had undone then he savagely rip it from Leah's body, then grabbed Leah and pushed her down on the bed, his hands hungrily explored her body, he ran his fingers from the top of her collarbone down to the her inner thighs and back, until he went back to Leah's underwear. Sam saw Leah face anticipating the pleasure Sam was about to bring, without leaving Leah's gaze Sam bent down until his mouth was in line with Leah's hip bone, he smirked gingerly as his teeth grabbed the soft material, Sam tongue moved against the lining of where the underwear sat, causing Leah to moan

"Sam, Oh god, Sam" she breathed out

With one swift move Leah's underwear was ripped of her body and she lay bear on the bed, Sam moved to position himself over her still fully clothed. Leah undid Sam's tux button slid the clothing from Sam's broad muscular shoulders and it found its place on the floor, the shirt that Sam was wearing underneath highlighted his strong chiseled body. Leah grabbed Sam's shirt with both hands and will all her strength ripped it off his body, this action put Sam in a craze, he grabbed Leah's arms and pinned them down above her head, Leah squirmed in his grasps but Sam wasn't letting up. He moved his mouth the Leah's left breast and began sucking and biting it furiously, he lets his tongue move around it in circles over and over again. Leah arched her back in response, Sam smirked as he pulled away and began doing the Sam to the right breast, he pulled the nipple in between his teeth and moved his tongue around it, slowly at first and the he quickened the pace.

"Oh god, Please Sam, Please" she begged all of this was beginning to become to much

Sam shook his head "we are only getting started"

Sam still had Leah pinned down so she began rubbing up against him Sam in and effort to get him to crack, it worked within minutes Sam was moaning

"You're not the only one with moves Uley" she teased

She felt him instantly harden against her and she smirked in success

"now, it's my turn" Leah said pushing Sam down and letting her position on top

Leah racked her nails over Sam's chest, Sam grunted and grabbed Leah's thighs keeping her in place Leah smiled kissing Sam's neck she moved her hands through his hair and tugged on it tightly before moving towards his nipples, she took the right one in to her mouth and licked it moving her tongue rapidly around it Sam pulled Leah's head further in as she continued to tease and taunt him.

When Leah's urges became too much she moved her hands down to his belt and pulled it out she smiled as she unbuttoned his pants and he slid out of them. Sam then took control pushing Leah down on the bed. He pulled his boxers down and discarded them on the floor, he positioned himself over her and teased her by grinding his hips with her. Leah groaned in annoyance causing Sam to smirk, Sam then bent over and kisses Leah's inner things sucking on the tender skin there, Leah dug her nails in to Sam's back and arched her back, Sam kissed his way up Leah's body till he was back in his original position then his strong hands savagely pulled apart her legs and he placed his eager member in the tip of her opening. Sam teased Leah by slowing sliding in the tip of his member and pulling out. Leah growled in frustration but Sam ignored her and continued to do this until Leah took control. Leah lifted up both legs and wrapped the around Sam's waist and pushed him towards her causing him to enter her hard and quickly.

"Ah, Ah" Leah cried out

Seeing how good Leah was feeling, Sam began pumping into Leah harder

"Faster, harder" Leah begged

Sam complied and continued to pump harder, Leah clutched the sheets restlessly as she felt her body continuing to rise higher and higher in the realm of pleasure. As Sam continued his tirade on Leah's body, Leah moved her hands from the bed sheets to Sam's back, she scrapped her nails down his back which turned him on even more, Sam felt his body enter the realm of pleasure he was getting closer and closer to it. He knew Leah was closer then he was, so he pulled out one last time, to Leah's dismay, Leah murmured her disapproval but Sam just smiled as he thrusted his full length back in her Leah cried out in pleasure.

Sam felt Leah's walls tightening around him and he kissed her neck and collarbone to quicken her process, Leah felt as if her body was soaring, she felt she was on a cliff and about to jump. Leah's wall tightened around Sam's member and in an instant she closed her eyes and felt her body convolute in pleasure, she called out Sam's name over and over again as she found her release. Sam was next he felt his muscles tense up, he tingled in anticipation as the wave of pleasure hit him and he felt as if he was falling into oblivion.

Once they were done, Sam moved from above Leah and collapsed beside her, with a smiled embedded in his face, Sam rapped his arms around Leah's waist and they both instantly feel asleep.

The next morning, Leah woke to the sun shining in her eyes and the smell of bacon and eggs. Leah smiled remember were she was and who she was with, she lifted up her left hand to see a beautiful gold wedding band rapped itself around her fourth finger, she had finally gotten what she always wanted she sighed in relief but this happiness was short lived when she looked at her hand and found the Quileute bracelet was not there.

"oh my god" Leah gasped as she searched the sheets for the missing bracelet but couldn't find it

"I can't believe this, it fell off. Oh my god this cant be good" she said to her self as she flung the pillows off the bed and they tumbled on the floor.

Leah felt her heart quicken in pace "maybe it just slide off my hand" she tried to reassure herself but her heart sank when her eyes fell on a little brown woven material lying on the floor, Leah got off the bed and made her way towards it and saw that it was in fact the bracelet. Leah picked it up and found that it was broken in two, Leah felt the tears welling up in her eyes she felt as if her whole world had come crashing down within seconds. To make matters worse, Leah remember the candle that Bella had given her and remember what Bella has said about it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

"It's a love candle" Bella started "it is believed that you should burn this candle on the wedding night, if the candle continuously burns until it reaches the end, it means that you and Sam were meant to be together"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Flashback

Leah was almost afraid to look, he gaze was still firm on the broken bracelet within her grasps, her eyes slowly moved up towards the window sill until her gaze fell upon a half burnt candle

"shit" Leah cursed

The candle didn't burn the whole way like it was suppose to, Leah's heart sank and tears spilled from her eyes. She sat on the floor with her legs up towards her chest and she began to cry. Sam walked in with a plate of food in his hand but when he saw Leah scrunched up on the floor her put the plate on the bed and went to her

"Lee Lee, what's wrong?" Sam said in a panic

Leah didn't say anything she just held the bracelet closer to her chest

"Leah, please your scaring me, please tell me what's wrong?"

Leah looked up at Sam with tears streaming down her face she opened her had to reveal the broken bracelet, Sam instantly sighed

"Leah, that's just an old wives tale, you know that, you know better then to believe in all of this"

Leah shook her head

"They have never been wrong before"

Sam smiled "So what Leah, lets prove them wrong, let's show them we belong together"

"we cant fight fate, Sam"

Sam smiled "Oh yes we can" Sam got up off the floor and opened up the window

"Sam. What are you doing?" Leah asked as she wiped her tears

"I'm showing you how much I love you" Sam grinned

Leah raised her eyebrow but Sam smirked

Sam opened his mouth and yelled out on top of his lungs " I LOVE LEAH ULEY, NOW AND FOEVER SHE IS THE ONLY WOMEN I WILL EVER LOVE, SHE IS MY SOULEMATE AND MY OTHER HALF AND NOTHING AND NO-ONE WILL EVER COME BETWEEN US"

Leah's eyes widened and she quickly jumped off the floor and pulled him inside and shut the window

"Sam Uley, are you insane?"

Sam laughed

"does that show you how much we belong together and no stupid bracelet can ever tell us otherwise, ok?" Sam said

Leah smiled "ok"

Sam smirked again

"what?" she asked

"Now that I have verbally shown you how much I love you, why don't I physically show you how much I love you" Sam grinned

"I don't know, don't we have a plane to catch?" Leah teased

"We have time, trust me" Sam grinned

"and what about the food you made" Leah asked pointing to the tray of food on the table"

"meh, there will be food on the plane" Sam shrugged

Leah smiled "You have an answer for everything don't you?"

Sam nodded "Yep"

Leah stood on her tippy toes and kissed him "show me how much you love me" she said seductively

"My pleasure" Sam said as he carried Leah to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Leah and Sam were ready to go, they had the taxi waiting outside for them to take them to the airport

"have we got everything?" Sam asked

Leah nodded "I think so"

"Let's get this honeymoon started" Sam whispered as he put Leah over his shoulder and carried her outside.

Once at the airport, they both got checked in, got their baggage taken, and were sitting on the plastic chairs waiting for the announcement to be made. Suddenly over the speaker the voice of the desk clerk could be heard,

"Flight 266, to Fiji is now boarding, please make your way to entrance number 23, Thank you"

Sam grabbed Leah's hand and they both made their way towards the plane. Once everyone has taken their seats on the plane, the heir hostess went through the safety instructions and soon enough they were in the air.

Leah yawned and placed her head on Sam's shoulder, Sam smiled and kissed Leah's head and putting his arm around Leah, within minutes Leah was a sleep in Sam's loving arms. Hours later, Leah opened her tired eyes and stretched her arms out, she opened her eyes to see Sam smiling at her,

"Good evening, sleepy head" Sam smirked

"evening" Leah asked in confusion

Sam nodded and pointed out the window "you were out for like twelve hours its about eight at night"

"wow, I must have been tired"

Sam grinned "guess so"

Leah rolled her eyes "you know what I mean"

Sam smiled her bent over and began kissing Leah's neck

"Sam, we can't do this here" Leah sighed annoyed by the truth

Sam looked around and saw everyone was sleeping

"no-one will know" he whispered seductively

"Sam" Leah pushed him off

Sam laughed "alright, alright, Come on" he said grabbing her and pulling her along

"were are we going?" Leah asked

"bathroom" Sam said

Sam looked around to everyone was still asleep so he stepped in to the stall and pulled Leah in with him

"Sam, we can't do this" Leah stated in a panic

"Why not" Sam asked

" well……. For one, I'm very vocal"

Sam grinned mischievously "I know"

"but we will be very quiet" Sam said as he put his figure on her lips and kissed the side of her neck

"Sam" Leah moaned "I don't think I can"

"let's see" he wiggled his eyebrows

There was no time for foreplay so Sam immediately pinned Leah up against the wall and unbuttoned Leah's jean pants and let it fall to the ground, Leah's body shook with anticipation as Sam's hands played with Leah's lace underwear, he guided it down her legs until it fell to the floor. Sam the quickly pulled his pants down and his boxers down too and grabbed Leah's hands and pinned them to the wall.

"brace yourself" he whispered

Leah nodded and Sam thrusted his full length inside her, a small cry escaped Leah's lips but Sam hushed her as he placed his lips on hers, he then began to thrust harder and deeper inside her as he did this, Leah bit her lip to keep from screaming but a moan escaped her lips. As the thrusting progress continued, Sam felt Leah tighten against him he smiled and pushed harder and harder, he felt Leah nearly lose control, so he grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg and thrusted hard one last time, Leah latched on to Sam's back and dug her nails into Sam bare flesh. Leah groaned as Sam quickened the pace, he put his hand over Leah's lips to quiet her, Leah felt her body begin to climb and within minutes she reached her high, her body convoluted against Sam, Leah's pushed her hand up against the misty mirror as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Sam keep thrusting until he too reached his peck, he pulled out completely then thrusted back inside her, Sam felt his body tingle with pleasure as he reached his peak. When it was over, Sam collapsed against Leah, they both were out of breath, their bodies were still reeling from the pleasure they felt. Leah was the first one to speak.

"we have to go before we get caught" Leah spoke in between breaths

Sam nodded in agreement, he started pulling up his pant and fixing himself up and Leah did the same, as Sam buttoned his pants he heard Leah laugh

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as she zipped up his zipper

Leah smiled pointing to the fogged up mirror with a single hand print running down the middle of the mirror, Sam saw this and smirked

"Our very own Titanic moment" he laughed, Leah nodded in agreement

Leah fixed herself up and cleaned the mirror before slightly opening the door to see if anyone was outside, when the cost was clear she walked outside and made her way back to her seat, Sam waited a bit before walking out to join her.

As Sam took his seat he couldn't wipe the grin off his face, Leah saw this and wacked him upside the head.

"hey, what was that for?" Sam rubbed the spot Leah hit

"wipe that smirk off your face, we are gonna get caught"

Sam laughed "relax Lee-Lee, we wont get caught trust me"

Leah sighed, she yawned and laid back into her seat and soon enough she fell asleep, Sam smiled and kissed Leah's head

Not long after a little boy, about or seven or eight years old came towards Sam and tapped him on shoulder

"Hi there" Sam grinned

"I know what you did" the boy said

"excuse me??" Sam asked

"you and her" the little boy pointed to Leah,

"You two went in toilet together, I know what you were doing" the little boy smiled

"oh and what would that be" Sam asked calling his bluff

"S-E-X" The little boy smirked

Sam's eyes widened 'CRAP' he thought to himself

"and I'm going to tell"

When the little boy said this Sam got mad

"you wouldn't" Sam narrowed his eyes, he was ready to attack the kid

"excuse me" the little boy grinned as he got the attention of the stewardess

Sam panicked when the stewardess came towards them

"Yes, can I help you with something?" she asked kneeling down to the little boy's eye level

The little boy turned to Sam and smiled wickedly, the little boy opened his mouth to tell her when Sam stopped him

"ah, we were just wondering if you could get a coke for my little buddy here" Sam said putting his arm around him

The stewardess raised her eyebrow, but the little boy nodded

"ok" the stewardess said walking away

When she was gone, Sam turned to the little boy

"ok you little blackmailing hobbit, what do you want ?"

The little boy grinned "twenty five bucks and I wont talk"

Sam eyes widen as he grabbed the little boy by his shirt collar, but pulled away when he saw the stewardess coming towards them

"Is everything ok?" She asked

Sam nodded as did the little boys, the stewardess hand them to coke and walked away still suspicious

"ok, five bucks that's all I'm giving" Sam said

"You know I can always just show her" The little boy smiled as he pulled out a tape recorder and played it, Sam then heard Leah moan, as Sam went to grab the tap recorder but didn't reach it in time

"ok, ok twenty five bucks" Sam pulled out the money and gave it to the little boy

" thank you" the boy grinned and was about to walk away when Sam stopped him

"what about the tape?"

"Gonna cost you?" The boy thought for a second before saying "forty bucks"

"Forty buck!!!!!!" Sam yelled causing everyone to look at him, he smiled and sank into his chair

"are to you gonna cough up the money or not?"

Sam narrowed his eyes "fine" Sam handed him to money

The boy smile "nice doing business with you sir" he passed Sam the tape and walked away

Sam was fuming smoke was coming out of his ears, he was so made that he could throw the kid out of the plane right about now. Sam was so mad he began to shake causing Leah to wake up. Leah looked at Sam worried

"Sam honey, what's wrong?" Leah asked reaching for him

"nothing" Sam mumbled in annoyance

"Sam" Leah asked again

Sam sighed "we got caught"

"What" Leah shouted everybody on the plane to look at Leah, Leah blushed and ducked her head down

"Who?"

Sam pointed to the little boy

Leah snorted "Him, Sam I highly doubt he ……" Leah was cut off by Sam pushing a cassette tape in her face

"What's that?"

"He taped up" Sam groan

This time Leah was mad "why that little blackmailing pervert"

Leah was about to get up to confront the boy when Sam stopped her

"Leah, its ok, I handled it"

"you handled it, how exactly did you do that may I ask? "

"I paid him"

"What, Sam that's illegal"

"don't worry I have a feeling that after all the money I gave him he wont talk, don't worry Lee its all under control"

Leah sighed " I hope so"

Sam reached for Leah giving her shoulder a little squeeze "lets forget about the little pervert and focus on our honeymoon ok"

Leah nodded "ok"

Sam bent over and kissed Leah's forehead before kissing her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went on, and they soon arrived at their destination- Fiji. After getting off a plane, collecting their baggage, taking a taxi and a boat – they finally arrive at the location. It was a little house on the beach, the beach was deserted, and it was only her and Sam there. Leah and Sam made their way to the house, before Leah got to step foot in the door Sam grabbed her hand moved her over the threshold. Leah giggled and kissed his lips.

"Looks like it's just me and you for two weeks, no interruptions" Sam smirked

Leah nodded "yeah looks like"

"Remind me to thank your parents for this trip"

Leah laughed "No Problems"

"So what do you want to do now?" Sam asked

Leah smiled "Let's go explore the island"

"alright"

Leah and Sam dropped their luggage, changed their clothes to bathing suits and went to explore the island. It was beautiful not a cloud in the sky, clear blue sky, hot sand and crystal clear water, all the ingredients of a perfect honeymoon trip.

While looking around Sam and Leah discovered an oasis near by, it has clear blue water in which surrounded by tropic flowers, around the oasis were tall trees that provided the area with shade, Sam and Leah could hear the native birds in the trees filling the air with their beautiful sound. The area was beautiful and the water was ice cold and so inviting.

Before Leah could get a word out Sam put her over his shoulder and ran in to the glistening water. The water was freezing and hit Leah's body like a tone of bricks, she began to shiver which cause Sam to swim to her using his body to heat her up. Leah's breathing hitched as Sam's strong arms moved around her, hold her close to him as if she could disappear in any minute.

"Feel Better" Sam asked

"much" Leah smiled "Thank you"

"your very welcome" Sam grinned seductively

Leah leaned in and kissed Sam passionately, Sam lifted Leah into his arms never breaking the kiss. The kiss was passionate and urgent causing Leah to get goose bumps all over her body, Sam returned the kiss just as urgent, they kissed until their bodies screamed for air. They pulled away gasping and once they got their breath back, Sam guided Leah more into the deeper water and let the passion take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Leah made it to the house before it was dark, when they went inside the house, they saw a meal already prepared for them with an envelope on the table, Leah made her way to the table and opened the envelop and red it…….

_Sam and Leah,_

_If you are reading this, it means you have arrived safely on the Island, which is a relief. This island was the same one that we went on our honeymoon twenty five years ago. This was our very own paradise and we hope that you can make it yours. Since it's your first night on the island we thought we'd get some one to cook dinner for you while you were out. We hope you enjoy these two weeks in paradise, use them wisely this is the only honeymoon your getting. But in all honesty we hope you have a fantastic time in this beautiful place, don't spend to much time inside ok?, Enjoy every minute of it. We love you both, take care of each other._

_Love,_

_Harry and Sue._

_P.S we have some plans for you but you'll just have to wait and see what they are._

Leah smiled; she couldn't believe her parents had done this for them. She was stunned by their generosity.

"Again remind me to thank you parents for this trip" Sam said as he pulled Leah towards the table.

Leah laughed "I can't believe they did this, I wonder what they have planned for us"

"What ever it is, it can't be better then spending our honeymoon on a deserted Island"

Leah shrugged "I guess we are going to find out soon enough"

Sam nodded in agreement and took Leah's hand leading her to the table.

"I'm starving, all this uh ........extra curricula activity has made me hungry" Sam winked

Leah laughed "Let's eat"

Leah and Sam ate in silence still in awe over the beautiful scenery there were getting used to.

"I wonder what'd for desert" Sam asked, he opened up the refrigerator to find two bowls of chocolate strawberries and whipped cream. Sam brought it out and placed it on the table

"yum" Leah said licking her lips, she immediately took on from the bowl and put it to her lips taking a bite out of it.

"oh my god, you have to taste this" Leah said

Sam's eyes lit up " I have a better idea" he grinned mischievously with the whipped cream can in his hand

Sam took his place behind Leah and slowly moved Leah's hair and place it on the her left shoulder, he shook the can before opening it and squirting whipped cream on Leah's neck. Leah smiled knowing what was coming next, Sam lowered his head and sucked off the cream until there was no trace on it on Leah's neck. Leah moaned as Sam's hand caressed her jaw and neck, Sam the moved the whipped cream down to Leah's collarbone, then her shoulder, then her shoulder blade. Leah cursed under her breath for letting Sam know all her weak spots. Sam then moved down again, stopping at Leah's swim suit top, he gave Leah and knowing look before untying the top and letting it drop to the floor. Sam then sprayed the whipped cream on Leah's breast and proceeded to slowly lick it off, making sure his tongue moved around her nipple as slow as possible. Leah moaned and arched her back wanting more, Sam smiled and continued down to Leah's other breast, then her stomach and finally resting on her inner thigh. He sprayed the final sediments of the whipped cream on Leah's inner thighs and slowly moved his lips back and forth around the very sensitive skin, Leah moaned loudly and tugged hard on Sam's hair as he continued the tirade on Leah's body. Leah's body tingled in delight as she felt her body overcome with pleasure, however the pleasure was short lived when she felt Sam pull away, she looked at him to see that the whipped cream can was empty she cursed several time. Sam just laughed

Leah sighed " they need to make bigger whipped cream cans"

Sam laughed "tell me about it"

"what do you wanna do now" Leah asked

"I say lets finished what we started" Sam grinned

Leah kissed him and eyed the bed seductively but Sam shook his head

Leah raised her eyebrow confused but Sam smirked and grabbed Leah putting her over his shoulder before running on to the beach and in to the glistening warm water.

1 Week Later..........

1 week had officially passed since Sam and Leah has started their honeymoon and the first week was pretty much the same routine – in bed. But when the first day of the second week arrived the surprise Leah's parents had brought upon then had arrived.

Sam and Leah were kissing on the bed when they heard a knock on the door,

"we're not here" Sam said as he kissed Leah

Leah laughed "Sam, we have to get that, what if it is important"

Sam ignored her and began kissing Leah's neck

"Sam"

"It never is important" he replied in annoyance

Leah shook her head and pushed him off her "Well it may be, what if they come to tell us that a volcano has erupted on the island and we have to escape before it explodes, if we don't answer it we could die"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, still focusing all his attention on Leah's neck

"then I'd die a very very very happy man"

"Sam!!!!" Leah shouted

"alright, alright, I'm up" He grumbled moving toward the door

When Sam opened it, he saw a two men standing there in diving suits

"May I help you" Sam said through his teeth

" we are here, to do some diving with you today" one man explained

"oh, this must be what mom and dad said they has planned for us" Leah smiled

"please come in" she ushered the men inside

" so are you ready to do some diving" the men asked

Leah nodded excitedly "yes"

Sam grumbled something under his breath with caused him to be elbowed in the stomach by Leah

"Ok, here are your suits, put them on and then we can get started"

When Sam and Leah were done they all headed out to the beach were the men started to explain to then what to do

"ok , so we are going to be diving in very dense water so we will be needing these tanks, these will be put on our backs and attached to a long tube that will be attached to the mask. This will provide us with oxygen. When you are breathing make sure you are breathing in short breaths you don't want to use up all the air, being cut off from oxygen is not a fun experience. The tasks are heavy so make sure they are secure on your whole back instead of just you upper back. This may cause discomfort later on. Ok so lets put the mask on and take a few deep breaths in order to try it out"

Leah did exactly as told and was a professional in no time, Sam on the other hand was still angry about the interruption this morning and was paying much attention.

"ok, lets go" The man suggested

Soon enough they were out in to the depths of the crystal clear water, they could see the beauty that nature had to offer, the tropical fish danced around in there little school whizzing passed the divers. The coral was beautiful all different colours shapes and sizes, the octopuses bobbed around the deep water showing off their tentacles. The sea life was mysterious, alluring and gorgeous, it wasn't something people saw everyday, and it was because of this that Leah enjoyed every minute of the it. Sam on the other hand was still grumbling over what had happened early that he didn't see the school of jellyfish he was swimming into, by the time he saw it was too late, he was already stung. Sam yelled out as the jellyfish stung his body over again, by the time the others got to him, his body was covered in stings. When they pulled Sam to the shore, he was squirming in pain.

"oh my god, Sam are you ok?" Leah said in panic

Sam moaned in pain "no"

Sam's body trembled from the pain

"what do we do?" Leah asked the divers

"we have to talk him to the hospital" one of them said

"But that's on the other Island, its a half an hour boat ride"

"If we don't take him to hospital, he could die"

Leah's stomach dropped the word 'die' ran over an over in her mind again

"ok, but he is in so much pain, how do we stop it?" Leah asked

The man turned to Leah "go to the house and see if they have any vinegar in the cupboard, go quickly" the man shouted

Leah complied and ran as fast as she could, he ran in to the house and went straight to the kitchen, she rummaged through the cupboard in search for some vinegar but could find anything. The pain rose through out her body. She ran back to the beach.

"There isn't any vinegar" Leah told them

" well then some one is going to have to pee on him" one man said

"what!!!!" Sam spoke up

"no, no, no no-one is peeing on me, do I make myself clear?" Sam shouted

"well if we don't your going be in pain for half an hour until we can get you to the hospital, its your chose" the man said

"Not only that but the venom, can be dangerous and could cause your body to go in to shock, this is the only way to keep your heart rate down so you don't go in to shock and die"

"Ill take pain, for one thousand dollars thanks" Sam sarcastically exclaimed

"Sam " Leah scolded "this is the only way, please"

"no" Sam growled between his teeth

"arrgg, Sam why must you be so stubborn" Leah shouted in annoyance "You men and your macho ego, you could die from this Sam, this is the only way"

"well if I die, at least I'm not gonna smell like pee" Sam exclaimed defensively

"Arggg, Sam please just do this for me, it will make me feel better" Leah softened her tone

Sam shook his head

"Fine, die for all I care" Leah exclaimed pouting and dropping herself on the sand below

"Leah" Sam sighed but Leah ignored him

"we have to go get you treated, on the count of three we will help you stand" one of the divers explained

"one.........two..........three" and with that they stood Sam up and guided him toward the boat, Leah lagged behind on purpose

They finally got Sam to the boat were he was moaning in pain, the two men immediately started to bandage the stings as Leah watched on. Leah watched as Sam squirmed in pain with every touch. Tears began to sting Leah's eyes, could she lose Sam too. Could she lose him like she had lost her him in her real life. Leah wiped the tears that streamed down her face and tried to stay positive. When they were done bandaging Leah went to Sam's side and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scare, I don't want to lose you" Leah choked out

Sam reached for Leah's face "its ok, Lee-Lee, I will be fine, I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for being so stubborn, but seriously someone peeing on me isn't one going to be a highlighted moment of out honeymoon"

Leah nodded and carefully rubbed Sam's hand to reassure him.

The boat ride was long and especially painful for Sam, but when they arrived at the hospital Sam was rushed in to the emergency room leaving a worried anxious Leah out in the waiting room.

What seemed liked hours passed with no doctors or nurses in sighted Leah began to panic, she began to hyperventilate and she clutched her chest. The secretary noticed this and immediately called a doctor who took Leah in to a hospital room to check her blood pressure.

"Mrs Uley, your blood pressure is dangerously high, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you her for a over night observation until I am sure that you are ok to go home"

Leah wasn't listening at all her mind was totally enveloped with thoughts of Sam

"My husband" Leah breathed out

"he is doing well, he was injected with an anti-venom, lucky you got her in time, the venom was spread through out you husband's body but he is doing fine now" the doctor reassured her

Leah nodded and breathed out a thank you before the doctor left. The IV in Leah's arms was making her drowsy and she soon fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up she felt a strong hand rubbing against her face, her eyes fluttered opened and she saw Sam reaching out to her in the bed beside her. She smiled

" So how is this for a honeymoon, both of us rushed down to the hospital one for multiple jelly fish stings and the other for a panic attack" Sam laughed

"At least they put us in the same room" he laughed again

Leah smiled "I'm glad you're ok"

Sam grinned "I'm glad you are too, I'm sorry for causing you so much anxiety, I should have known better"

"it doesn't matter, at least your ok"

"doctor says its gonna take a week for me to recover, so there goes your parents' recreational activities"

Leah took Sam's hand "it doesn't matter, at least your ok"

Sam reached out a gently stroked Leah's cheek

"I love you Mrs. Uley" Sam grinned kissing Leah

When he pulled away Leah nodded "I love you too" she exclaimed looking deep in to his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Leah was released from the hospital but she stayed in the hospital until Sam was released a week later, they has only one day left before they had to return back to La Push, so they return to the Island and decided to make the most of it.

"come on Lee, this our last night her and your going to spend it in there changed"

"I'm coming Sam, give me a sec" Leah called out from the bedroom

When Leah came out she was wearing a beautiful summer's dress that fit her body perfectly the soft material clung to her body in all the right places. Sam smiled

"You look breathtaking"

" you do too, well except for all the bandages" Leah laughed

Sam rolled his eyes "come on , we don't want to be late, here wear this" Sam said as he placed a blindfold in Leah's hand

Leah raised her eyebrow suspiciously "what is this all about Sam?"

Sam shook his head "you'll see"

Sam placed the blindfold on Leah's eyes and them he grabbed her hand and pulled her along

When they got to the destination, Sam pulled off the blindfold and revealed to Leah his surprise, Leah gasped as she saw what Sam had planned

There was a beautiful white tent on the beach, inside there was a large table with candles, food and champagne. Flower petals covered the top of the table and surrounded the floor below. Leah's hand flew up to her mouth in shock

"Sam, it's beautiful" she cried

Sam smiled lovingly "I'm glad you like it"

"Come on" he said pulling her along

When they got to the tent, Leah could hear the fait sound of music playing

"dance with me, Lee" Sam pulled out his hand

Leah gladly excepted taking Sam's hand as he lead her to the soft sand, as Sam and Leah danced they could feel the cold ocean water brush against there feet. They dance even after the music faded, their eyes never leaving each other. After a while Sam lead Leah back to the table, pulling out the chair for her, Leah giggled and kissed Sam lightly. Sam and Leah ate, their hands still entwined lovingly. After eating, Sam laid a blanket on the sand and he and Leah watched the stars like they used to when they were younger.

"Do you remember the time, I was helping you study for that big mid term exam and we accidentally fell asleep on your bed and your dad walked in and saw us" Sam said

Leah laughed "how could I forget?, the look on dad's face, my god he was furious, steam was coming out of his ears"

"yeah and when I tried to explain, he nearly knocked me out"

"lucky mom was there, she was the only one who could calm him down and explain the situation, I though I'd never see you again after that Dad was so mad"

"Thank god, for Sue or I wouldn't be alive today"

Leah laughed "those were good time"

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around Leah "yeah"

Sam and Leah laughed and reminisce on all the good moments and the bad moment they had.

"how about the time?, Crystal Ivory kiss you at the junior dance in front of everybody and we got in that huge fight about it"

"our first fight" Sam nodded " and as always I was the one being injured"

Leah laughed as the image of her throwing her mother's favourite lamp at Sam's head getting him, leaving a large gash the forehead and with stiches

"oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, when I'm mad I tend to throw things"

"yeah, I know, at first when you didn't succeed with the plate, the cup, the remote, the ashtray and the curling iron, you got me with the lamp"

Leah laughed "yeah but you love me anyway"

Sam shook his head "that's still debateable"

Leah raised her eyebrow "wanna bet?"

Leah leaned in and kissed Sam passionately

Sam shook his head "I don't believe you" he smirked gingerly

Leah kissed him again this time with more force

" hmmm still debateable" Sam shrugged his shoulders

Leah then pushed Sam down and kissed him so passionately, he could have sworn the Earth moved from underneath him

When Leah pulled away, she smirked

"Still debatable?" She asked

Sam shook his head "No and it never will be again"

Leah smirked proudly

"how about we head back?" Sam suggested eagerly

Leah nodded

Sam helped Leah up and grinned "that reminds me, I have another surprise"

"another surprise, well don't I feel special"

"trust me, your gonna like this too"

"ok" Leah raised her eyebrow

Sam the went to the bottom of the table and pulled out two large whipped cream can

He smirked mischievously, Leah smirked too as she took his hand and whispered in his ear seductively

"Lets go"

With that they made their way back to the house for another night of passion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sam and Leah woke up early to pack, making sure they had everything before flight that afternoon; they packed and were ready to. However Leah wasn't keen on leaving

"do we have to go?, cant we just never go back to La Push ever" Leah whined

"come on Lee, we have to go back, all our family and friends are there, its were we are going to start our new life together"

Leah sighed " I guess, I still like it better here though"

Sam smiled "I know, we can always come back for a second honeymoon"

Leah's eyes lit up "Ohhh let's go" Leah said grabbing her luggage

Sam was confused "what???"

Leah smiled "the sooner we can get out of her, the sooner we can come back for a second honeymoon"

Sam laughed and kissed Leah's head "oh, good thinking"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Sam went to get it. When he did he saw the captain coming to pick then up

" are we ready sir" the man asked

Sam nodded "yeah, I guess we are"

The captain nodded and grabbed the bags

"Have we got everything" Sam asked

Leah nodded "yeah"

Sam reached for Leah's hand "let's go home"

Leah smiled and took Sam's hand as they made there way out to the boat and back to their new life in La Push as a married couple.

**A/N- Reviews Are Love, So please review ********, If ya review ill buy you all a Yellow Porche. And thank you to all who reviewed already. Your support has overwhelmed me. I thank you all for being so supportive. Thank you, you all deserve a great big kiss. Mwah xoxo **


	8. Triumph and Tragedy

A/N- Hey guys, firstly I just want to thank you for all your support including- **larin, MsNaomi05, lolatalltimes, Ari, Queen Chanel, in the hallway with jeans, MrsBlackwifey, Sailor alpha, xtapx, Jada, La80elf, -sourcherry-, egzz, Kristin (MCR_Rox_my_Sox), CaseyBlack ****MarylovesBeccaandSierraforever** **and Ms Jacob Black **and all the rest of you readers. I Love you guys, you are awesome. I hope you like this new chapter, enjoy it, and _**reviews are love**_. 3 You guys are the best. 3

**1 Year Later………….**

"Sam, we have to be there by eight, university graduation starts at nine and if we don't leave now we'll be late" Leah called out

"Give me a sec Lee, this damn dress wont zip" Sam shouted back

" Sam, it's a graduation gown, not a dress"

" Tometo, tomato"

Leah sighed

It has been a year since she wished away her old life for this perfect one, one year of absolute perfection. The wedding was perfect, the honeymoon was perfect and one year on everything was how it should be. Today she and Sam were graduating from University another hallmark moment she never got to experience in her old life, something that was snatched away from her by the cruelty of the world but some how she managed to get it back, she forgot with fate to get what she wanted and she won. She smiled at herself.

"Perfection" she breathed

"What's perfection?" Sam asked as he walked into the room

Leah looked up to find Sam in the graduation gown, the gown fit his body perfectly accentuating his muscle and broad chest, his long shoulder length hair as tied up in a ponytail with the graduation cap sitting firmly on his head.

Leah smiled "Your perfection………..almost makes me not want to go" She grinned

"Hmmm, we can always ditch, I mean they could always send our diplomas in the mail" Sam smiled kissing her neck

"As must as I would love to go" Leah smiled

"You're not going to convince me that easily, we're going Sam" Leah rolled her eyes pushing Sam away from her

Sam sighed "Fine" he huffed

"oh by the way, the boys came over today, they wanted to congratulate us on graduating, they wanted to see you but you were already in the shower, so they said they will just left their present on the bed"

Sam raise his eyebrow "I didn't see a present"

" Hmm, maybe they took it with them" Leah said looking at her watch " Oh shoot, we got half an hour to get there, so move it" Leah said as she pointed to the door

Sam sighed grabbing his keys and opening the door for Leah, Leah smiled as she made her way out.

After driving for half an hour Sam and Leah finally made their way to the venue, the university hall was hustling and bustling with proud parents, Leah looked around her parents but was immediately pulled away by the coordinator

"You have to get in line in alphabetical order, the ceremony will start soon"

Leah sighed and nodded as her and Sam were ushered in the 'U' line, Leah smiled at this, she was a Uley after everything she had been through and she finally was able to say she was Sam's wife. Leah watched her classmates as they chatted about future plans in the job of their dreams, she watched as the girls giggled fixing each others hair, straightened out their gowns and making sure their tassels' are on the right side. Leah looked up at Sam to find him fidgeting with his gown.

"Sam, stop fidgeting, you'll rip you gown" Leah scolded

"I cant help it Leah, this stupid thing is so itchy" Sam said as he scratching his back, them his arms, then his chest

"Oh no" Leah laughed

Sam's head shot up "what?"

Leah smirked " Paul and Jared both went into our room, to leave the 'present' for you, I don't even think they had a present"

Sam raised his eyebrow "Leah, you lost me"

"They didn't have a present Sam, they were only saying this so that they can get into our room and now I know why, they put itching powder on your gown"

Sam's face immediately went from a pained to furious

"what!!!!" Sam shouted

"Sam, calm down" Leah said rubbing Sam's back

" They're dead men" Sam exclaimed through his teeth

"Oh calm down Sam, it's only a joke"

Sam growled "oh yeah sure, just a joke but you not the one feeling like you have fleas"

When Sam said this Leah broke out into a fit of laughter, remembering the time wolf Sam walked through the bushes and ended up getting a swarm of lice in his fur, he spend the whole night using Emily's cooking utensils as back scratchers much to Emily's disdain.

Sam gave Leah a funny look "what??" he asked

"nothing" Leah breathed trying to suppress the laughter

Just then the coordinator began to speak

"Ladies and Gentlemen, its time to start the ceremony, I just wanted to say congratulations on this milestone in your lives and good luck for the future ahead"

The music began to play signaling the first group of graduates to walk, as one after another they started to file inside the all leaving only a small remained of students left.

Leah started to feel the butterflies in her stomach and she began to feel queasy, Sam on he other hand was too busy scratching to even be aware of what was going on around him. Soon enough the coordinator motioned for the remained of the students to take their places inside. As Leah walked in she could see a sea of proud parents all standing up, clapping their hands, some were crying while others were snapping pictures as the students came in. Leah search for her parents but was blinded by the bright flashes of the cameras. The students took their seats and the ceremony began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the dean of the university- Carmen Michaels"

"Good Morning- Parents, Teachers, and Students, It is an honor and a privilege just to be amongst these amazing individuals, each one has over come great obstacles to be here today, I admire and am proud of each and every one of these students for the ambitions they have accomplished . Today is another milestone achieved another award to hand out and another reason to celebrate because what these students have accomplished will stay with them for the rest of their lives, this is an outstanding gift to have and you all should be proud. You all have struggled to get to were you are there is no doubt about that but you all stand here before us in your cap and gowns signifying that even through it all you pulled through and for this you deserve to hold your heads up high. Although the pathway to learning has ended, throughout life you never stop learning. Life is an experience within itself and you will still be learning new things long after your education has ended. This knowledge will not only gives the basis for working in this big world but also to overcome other obstacles that come you way, this is through discipline, understanding and a drive which all these students have developed throughout their studies. Congratulations to all the graduates, I truly hope that what ever you chose to do in your lives that you all are successful and happy. Congratulations- Class of 2010".

As soon as the Dean was finished every one stood up and the hall erupted in applause, as the graduation wore on, there were other speeches from Teacher, Students and the Valedictorian. Finally the diplomas were handed down until they got to the last bunch of people

" Jade Louise Thail"

" Andrew Jason Thompson"

" Timothy Ross Tucker"

" Samuel Levi Uley"

" Leah Marie Clearwater-Uley" **(Decided that Leah should keep her last name too)**

The crowd cheered and whistle as Sam and Leah both got up to get their awards, once all the students were seated the Dean came up on stage again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the Class of 2010 "

The Dean motioned for the Students to stand and then for the parents to stand,

" By the power vested in me as Head of Stanton University, I declare that these student have finished all that is required of them and are hear by the graduates Class of 2010, congratulations"

Applause filled the room as the students moved their tassels for one side to the other signifying their success before the hats were throwing into the air. The parent, teachers and friends stood up and cheered all celebrating their loved ones success. After the hats were through the graduates began to hugging each other, Sam took Leah's hand kissing it softly before pulling her close to him and kissing her passionately, just as Sam did this confetti and balloons tumbled down from the ceiling on to the crowd below.

The graduates soon descended from the stage and greeted their loved ones. The fathers' stood proud next to their graduated sons' and the mothers' cried and fussed over their graduated daughters'. A variety of flowers and graduation bears were given as gifts filling the students' arms as camera's flashed endlessly filling the room with it's blinding light.

Leah scanned the room for any sign of her parents and Sam's mother.

"Over here" a voiced shouted out

Leah turned to see her brother Seth flaying his arms about in an effort to get her attentions, Leah smiled and grabbed Sam's hand trying to pull her through the thick crowd. After a series of 'excuses me', 'sorry' and 'coming through' Sam and Leah finally made it to their parents.

"hey guys" Leah smiled

Before Leah could catch her breath, Sue pulled her in to bone crushing hug, knocking all the wind out of her again

"Mom……..mom…….Cant breath" Leah choked out

"Sue, Sue let the poor girl breath" Harry exclaimed trying to pry his wife's arms from around his daughter's neck

Sue let go and smile sheepishly

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" Sue grinned

"thanks mom"

"I'm proud of you too Sam"

Sam smiled through his pain " Thanks Mrs. C"

"what's the matter?" Sam's mother Elizabeth asked

Both Jared and Paul snickered at Sam

" Nothing Ma, its just that Jared and Paul better watch there backs if they want to live to see tomorrow"

Paul and Jared looked stunned "how did you……? Paul asked himself

Sam smiled now looking at Leah

" Oh man, told you she'd figure it out" Jared moaned at Paul's stupidity

"Sorry boys, as much as it was entertaining for me to see Sam suffer a little, I don't keep secrets from my husband"

"Snitch" Paul hissed

Sam grabbed Paul's shirt "what was that?" Sam asked in rage

Paul looked froze, Leah placed her hand over Sam's chest

"Sam" she scolded

Instantly Sam let go of Paul's shirt, but glared at him in a rage.

"why don't we go celebrate" Elizabeth suggested trying to sooth the tension

Alice nodded in agreement "yeah, come on we have something to show you"

Sam and Leah looked at each other in fear, when Alice has something planned she went all out, Edward laughed at Sam and Leah while Emmett replied with

"you aint seen nothing yet"

After taking a few pictures, chatting with other graduates and returning their caps and gowns, the group soon left for Alice's 'surprise'.

Alice was practically jumping off the walls waiting for Sam and Leah to leave the graduation.

While everyone else when to the Cullen's Sam and Leah went home, so Sam could get out off his itchy clothing. Once they had changed Sam and Leah drove to the Cullens'.

Sam and Leah were about to walk inside when Sam gently grabbed Leah's arm

" you sure you wanna go in?" Sam asked

" Sam, this surprise is for us, ten to one says that Alice spent months planning this, we cant just not go, you know how Alice is when she plans it. She puts her heart and soul into it"

"We can always say, once of us got sick"

Leah rolled her eyes " Sam, they just saw us an hour a go, we cant get sick that quickly"

Sam faked a cough

Leah smiled

"Sam, what's this all about?"

" it's nothing, I just think maybe instead of celebrating with everyone, we should have a celebration of our own, but since I don't think we will, I wanted to give you this" Sam pulled out a small beautifully wrapped box with stripped blue wrapping paper and a beautifully blue bow.

"Sam, you didn't have to………." But Leah was cut of my Sam's finger on her lips

"Just open it, Please" he pleaded

Leah complied carefully pulling the tight bow out of its restraint and then carefully pulled off the wrapping paper until she saw a velvet box. She gasped and looked at curiously before giving Sam a look.

"Keep going" she laughed

Leah smiled and opened the velvet box to find a charm bracelet, she gasped and placed her hand on her chest

"It's beautiful" she replied

Sam laughed "I knew you'd like it"

Sam the pulled it out of the box and captured Leah's hand, placing it over her hand and locking it securely

"Perfect" Sam smiled

"Each charm symbolized something" Sam stated he delicately lifted one of the charms it was a bear

"This symbolizes the first bear I won for you at the Forks Fair back when we were only seven

Leah laughed "Mr. Snuggles, I still have him somewhere in my room back home"

"This" Sam said tugging on the next on of two people dancing "This symbolizes, our first dance when we were sixteen"

Leah smiled at the memory "I remember that, you kept stepping on my toes"

Sam nodded "but you never complain, not once"

"I was dancing with the most popular boy in school, how I could complain"

Sam grinned

"This" he picked up the charm of a little boy and a little girl kissing "symbolizes our first kiss at age seventeen"

"The one that took you a year to give me" Leah shook her head

"Hey, your dad threatened me, he said if I break your heart he'll break all the bones in my body" Sam said defensively

"Since when did you listen to my dad?" Leah asked

"Since he was saying it with a baseball bat in his hand"

Leah tried to suppress a giggle as Sam went on

"This" he said lifting two entwined rings "symbolized us as a married couple forever joined together at aged twenty"

"Finally this" he said lifting up the final charm it was a graduation cap "symbolizes not only our success in our education but in our life, everything we have overcame every thing, we had done to be were we are today at this very moment"

Tears fell from Leah's eyes

"And you know why there are so many empty spaces still" Sam asked

Leah shook her head

"Because we still have a long way to go and we can fill them up as we go along, with our new life together, our first child, our new home, everything we have every dream of having"

"Thank you" Leah choked out, tears falling from her eyes

Sam wiped the tears away "I love you Leah, you deserve the world if I could wish for anything, I wish I could give it to you so you know how much you mean to me"

Leah smiled "I don't want the world Sam, I want you, only you forever, if I didn't have anything, no cars, no house, no rings, no bracelets just you, I'd still be this happy. You make me happy Sam and nothing else matters but us being together forever"

Sam nodded and leaned in a kissed Leah

Just then someone cleared their throat " Sorry to interrupt, Alice made me come out here to get you guys, she is getting a little crabby and you how she is when she is hyperactive on caffeine and crabby, I'm actually afraid for all of our safety" Edward smiled

Leah laughed "yeah well that's some sister you got their Edward"

"Hmm tell me about it"

"Come on guys, the sooner you're in here the sooner we can get food" Emmett's voice boomed out

Edward rolled his eyes

"and some brother you have too" Sam laughed

"You guys coming?" Edward asked

"Yeah" Leah smiled as she took Sam's hand, stepped on her tippy toe and kissed him before and pulled him along inside the house.

"Surprise!!!!" Everyone shouted out jumping out from their hiding spots

A big 'CONGRADULATION' banner was strewn across the one side of the room to the other and balloons filled the room. Leah's eyes darted around the room to see familiar faces all glowing with pride and love.

The room was beautifully decorated with ribbons, balloons and streamers. The theme was every colour of blue. The banner was carefully written in beautiful handwriting which could only be Edward's. On one of the tables was a variety of food, made by Esme, Rowena, Sue and Elizabeth, on the other table was a pile of present stacked up elegantly next to each other. The last table held the most beautiful sight of all, the four tier cake sat wonderfully on the table with the words "Congratulations- Sam and Leah" on it, the grin of Leah and Sam's faces never left. The party was formal with everybody now in dresses and suits.

Alice smiled

"Do you guys like it?" she asked

"Alice, this is amazing, you're amazing, how did you get this done so quickly?" Sam said in astonishment

"we firstly thank you I am amazing" She laughed " and secondly months of planning, everything had to be perfect which means months and months of planning and picking out colours, designs and figuring out what everyone will wear"

Leah shook her head "Alice, I have no words for this but for you I can only say, you amaze me every time"

"Why thank you"

Edward rolled his eyes "Please don't encourage her habit"

"You're just jealous" Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Edward said shrugging her off (A/N- hehehe) :P

"Ok, so what's on the agenda Alice?" Rosalie asked looking through the program

"First off is………. speeches" Alice said chirpily

Sam and Leah groan, they knew that this was going to be very embarrassing for them

"Alice couldn't you just have given us a one way ticket to hell, it would be easier that way" Sam asked in frustration

Alice smirked "it's not going to be that bad, just sit will you"

Everybody took their seats and Elizabeth was the first one up

"Well everyone, to be honest I wanted to do something special for my son on this important day but I really didn't know what to do. So I enlisted the help of his friends – Jared and Paul and together we came up with this slideshow"

Leah giggled "oh this is going to be good"

Sam just groaned knowing the embarrassment was about to begin

The slideshow went threw baby photo's the crowd 'awww' over cute baby Sam, the girls smiled at Sam's cute clothing while he boys laughed, next as youngster Sam aged 5 in cute little blue overalls the boys were in hysterics over this picture, the laughed as if the funniest joke has been told. The girls' giggled in delight, Leah saw Sam's facial expression and rubbed his back in support. Next was Sam aged 7 in a baseball out fit looking very professional, then came Sam aged 9 in a suit for his aunt's wedding, he was the paige boy, laughed continued to fill the area as the torture continued. As the sideshow continued on with teenage pictures of Sam at his first date, first dance and prom, the pictures finally became bearable with picture of him and Leah celebrating their engagement, pictures of the wedding and finally resting on picture of the honeymoon. Sam sighed in relief as the slideshow came to an end, however the speeches were yet to come. Elizabeth was first.

" To say Sam being a blessing in my life is an understatement, he was my world from the day he was born. After Sam's father died when Sam was very young **(A/N- in the alternative life Joshua died rather then abandoned his family)**, I have struggled to support us both, to keep food on the table, a roof over out heads but through it all Sam never complained. He never though about himself, I always worried about if I was giving him all that he wanted, but he told me that as long as I was happy then he was too. I couldn't believe how blessed I was to have such an amazing person in my life. I have never been more proud to have him as a son, everyday he finds a new way to surprise me and just when I think I couldn't me more proud of him, he does something astonished and my pride and joy for him increases more. I wouldn't trade him for anything, he is by far the single most amazing thing in my life and I cant imagine my life without him. Sam, I'm so proud of you, so proud of the person you are, you continue to astonish me and amazing me as I see you grow before my eyes. You will honestly never know how much having you in my life has changed me. Leah, since you came in to my son's life I have never seen him so happy, so content, I owe you so much, you have made my son complete. Leah, you are like a daughter to me and I just wanted to say that you deserve all the success in the world too, you're an sweet, caring and giving person and I can't think of a better person to be with my son. Congratulation Sam and Leah on your success, may you have this success through out you're lives- within your marriage, with in your jobs and for future experiences. You both truly deserve the best. To Sam and Leah" Elizabeth finished

"To Sam and Leah" Billy raised his glass as everyone shouted

"Here, Here" and took a sip of their champagne

"Now It's time for Harry and Sue's speeches" Alice smiled as she ushered them up

Everybody clapped as Sue and Harry got up to address the crowd,

Harry started

"We are here today not only to congratulate our daughter but also to congratulate our son" Leah smiled as she looked over at Sam who seemed stunned by Harry's declaration

"These two wonderful individuals have made myself, Sue and Elizabeth the proudest parents in all of Forks Washington and I know if Joshua was still alive she would be very proud of his boy. Both Sam and Leah have overcame many obstacles and fought long and hard to be where they are today, and I can honestly say that they truly are an inspiration to all of us. Today we celebrate a new beginning, a new start for Sam and Leah, you two should be so proud of yourselves for what you have achieved"

Then Sue continued with the speech

"I'm so proud of my baby girl and my new son, they both have continued to amaze us time and time again with their strength, courage and love. If anything we all have learnt a thing or too from them, I have learned that when you have love around you, you will be able to overcome anything. The love that Sam and Leah shared allowed them to breeze through the first year of marriage which is the hardest of all, it allowed them to lean on each for support in times of stress and anxiousness and allowed then to believe in themselves and each other, you both are truly amazing individual and I am proud to know you and say you both are my children. I love you both and I want you to know how proud I am and how much you both mean to me, to all of us I cant imagine having another daughter and I cant imagine another person better for my Leah than Sam, wish you both a lifetime of success and may you continue to shine like you are today. God bless you both.

By the time Sue's speech ended both Sue and Elizabeth were in tears with Harry on the verge. Emily stood up

"may I add in something too" Emily asked

Alice smiled and nodded

"ohhhh me too" Seth said as he bounced up to the front

Emily began her speech first "Lee, I love you and I am so proud of you, you are the first of our family to go to university and for that you have made us all proud. You are a role model for future generations to come. Congratulations on your success, you deserve it so enjoy it"

Seth then started to speak " Sam, Leah, congratulations on graduating you both are an inspiration and that is why after seeing you both and seeing the pride and joy in mom and dad's eyes as well as in Elizabeth, I have decided that I want to go to university to and be like my big sister and my brother. You both taught me that it's not the struggles in the journey that matters….. It's the destination. So I hopeful want to be as great as you too have been maybe even better"

Leah smiled at Seth declaration, she and Sam made Seth want to go to university and be like them. She was stunned.

"Looks like another Clearwater is going to university" Old Quil laughed

Harry smiled and Sue cried

"To the future" Harry said raising his glass

" To the future" Everyone repeated after him

Alice smiled and jumped up "ok everyone, I know that you guys are hungry, I can here Emmett's stomach rumbling for a mile away"

"sounds more like a thunder storm" Jasper piped up

Everyone laughed

"so without future ado, everybody grab a plate and dig in, but not before we thanks, Sue, Elizabeth, Rowena and Esme on all this delicious food, thank you for spending all this time making this wonderful food for us" Alice smiled

"Thank you" everyone announced together

Soon everyone got up and were digging in Leah and Sam stayed behind, they knew better then to get in between the Quileute boys and their food, so they stayed behind to talk to Edward.

"Sam, Leah" Edward called to them

As they turned around they saw the most beautiful girl beside Edward, she had long silk honeycomb hair falling down to her shoulders, her piercing bright blue eyes shone in the light and he smile could light up a room with one single stroke of her lips.

"Leah, Sam Id like you to meet my new girlfriend Lauren-Lea Carter" (**A/N hehe shout out to my girls this ones for you) **

Leah smiled "nice to meet you Lauren-Lea"

Lauren smiled innocently "you too Leah, congratulations on your graduation" Lauren – Lea looked over at Sam "congratulations Sam"

"Thank you" Sam smiled shaking her hand

"so where did you guys meet?' Leah asked

Lauren-Lea laughed

"My car had a flat and I was in the middle of nowhere with out any reception might I add, I was stranded until this handsome stranger came along and saved me"

Leah laughed "I know what you mean, sometimes people come in to your life when you least expect it" Leah smiled looking up at Sam

"hey guys, you'd better get some food quick these Quileute boys sure know how to eat" Emmett called as he was wrestling Paul for a piece of drumstick

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered "Savages"

"Do you want anything babe? Sam asked

Leah shook her head "I'm good, thank you"

"Lauren-Lea, would you like something?"

"no thank you" She blushed

Edward smiled and kissed her lips before walking away with Sam

While the others, tried to get to the food, Leah and Lauren-Lea began to talk

"so how long have you and Sam known each other?"

"Sam and I have known each other all our lives, we grew up together but we didn't actually date till we were about sixteen"

"high school sweethearts" Lauren Lea smiled

Leah nodded

"how did you know he was the one?" Lauren-Lea blushed

" I knew because, I could stop thinking about him, when he was away from me I felt ill, when I heard his name I couldn't stop smiling and whenever he was near me I felt lightheaded and weak"

As Leah said this Lauren-Lea looked up towards Edward

"Do you think he is the one?"

Lauren –Lea nodded

"Well, if you feel this way I'm sure he feels it too, you should let him know how you feel"

"but we have only been together for six months, what if he doesn't feel the same"

Leah smiled "love is all about taking risks, if you don't say it now you might not have a chance to later, it will be worth it trust me"

Lauren-Lea nodded her head

Just then the boys came back

"Girls, you too missed a great fight- Emmett vs. Jacob vs. Paul over Rowena's home made pumpkin pie" Sam laughed

Leah shook her head "who won??"

Edward laughed "they all lost"

Leah and Lauren-Lea looked confused "what???"

"Emmett, Paul and Jacob were fighting over the last piece, they were all pulling and tugging on it, it ended up flying though the air and landing on the top of old Quil's bold head"

They all laughed

"so what were you girl's discussing??" Edward asked

Leah and Lauren-Lea looked at each other they shrugged their shoulders and smiled

"nothing" they said at the same time

" Edward, do you mind if we talk?" Lauren-Lea asked

Edward was about to respond but was cut off my Alice

"Time to open presents'" She smiled as she bounced over to Sam and Leah with the first gift

As the gifts started pilling in Sam and Leah smiled and thanked each person for their gift and smiled in gratitude. As the night wore on more presents were opened, the cake was cut and the excitement died down. Most people were now chatting quietly amongst themselves. Leah had noticed that Edward and Lauren-Lea had disappeared, she smiled knowing that everyone around her- her family and her friend were all happy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to cut the cake" Alice smiled as she danced over to Sam and Leah giving them the knife. Everybody gather around the table as Sam placed his hand over Leah's and together they cut the cake, everybody cheered and Sam kissed Leah's hand causing her to blush, even though Sam and Leah weren't kissing passionately the look in both their eyes were enough to make others around then blush and look away. After Sam and Leah pulled out of their private moment, they saw Edward and Lauren-Lea walk through the door all smiles, Leah smiled knowing it went well Edward grinned and grabbed Lauren-Lea handed pulling her in to the crowd as if they had never left.

The cake was cut and pieces were handed out, however knowing the boys appetites' they went back for seconds and thirds. Emmett has his eye on one of the biggest pieces in the bunch but as he went for it so did Paul but Emmett grabbed it first. Emmett smirked as

he took a bite out of the cake. Paul furiously grumbled in annoyance, he was so made he grabbed a piece of cake sitting beside him and hurled it towards Emmett, however Emmett having a quick response ducked as the cake came hurling towards him hitting Rosalie in the face who was behind him. Rosalie screeched as she wiped the cake of her face, the look on her face looked as if she could kill she grabbed a piece of cake and through it Paul's way hitting him in the side of the face. Paul now furious whipped his head around to see that the culprit was Rosalie but saw is best friend Jared laughing Paul smirked as he rammed his cake in Jared's face. Soon enough, it became a all out food fight with cake flying in the air hitting people in the face, Sam and Leah ducked for cover but were hit any way and the adults taking cover under the tables. Alice who's party was coming to a crashing holt was furious.

"STOP!!!!" Alice shrieked waving her tiny fists in the air

Before the words could register a piece of cake came flying through the air and landed right smack on Alice's forehead and slid down her face. Immediately Alice broke down.

"My party, my wonderful party is ruined" she cried out

Alice glared at Emmett and Paul "you savages ruined it, you ruined the party"

"Sorry Alice" Emmett and Paul said together

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples irritated

Leah saw her distress and hugged her "aww Alice, this party was awesome, you did a great job, it wasn't ruined, it was perfect"

Alice looked up at Leah "really"

Leah smiled "really"

"you did a great job Alice, we both appreciate all that you have done" Sam said agreeing with Leah

Alice sighed

"I guess this party was a success" Alice smiled

"conceded much?" Emmett stated

Alice glared at him "I hope you know that you and Mr. Anger Management over there will be cleaning this house spotless tonight"

Both Emmett and Paul grumbled as the other boys laughed

"Careful not to drop the soap Emmett" Jared laughed

Paul glared at Jared but stopped when Alice came out with a two pairs of pink gloves and pink aprons.

The boys laughed as Alice handed it to Paul and Emmett.

"oh man, as much as I would LOVE to stay and watch this, I'm gonna call it a night" Sam suggested

Leah nodded "Alice, you did an amazing job thank you" Leah hugged her, cake and all

Alice smiled "you're welcome, I'm glad you liked it"

The couple farewelled everybody

"Mom, dad thank you for the wonderful speech it was so beautiful" Leah said as she pulled them into a hug

"well Lee we are so proud of you and Sam and we love you both" Harry said

Leah smiled "I know "

Sam hugged Sue and shook Harry's hand

"Thank you for your support sir" Sam said

Harry shook his head how many time have I told you Sam, call me Harry, when you call me sir it makes me feel so old"

Sam laughed

"I'll try"

"See you tomorrow sweetheart, drive safely" Sue said

"we always do, you guys drive safety too" Leah warned

"We always do" Harry mocked

Just then Seth and Emily came over

"later sis"

Leah smiled "bye Seth, thanks for the speech"

Seth smiled " You deserve it Leah, Sam does too, hope I can be like you guys someday"

Leah smiled "I hope so too"

"see ya tomorrow" Seth grinned hugging his sister

"see ya kiddo"

"drive safety and don't forget to celebrate" Emily told them

Sam smirked mischievously "oh, we plan too"

Leah elbowed him in the stomach and looked over relieved to find her parents not paying attention

Sam took Leah's hand and headed for the door on the way out she was stopped by Lauren-Lea and Edward who thanked Leah for her advice and told her that he and Edward were officially in love. Leah and Sam congratulated them and left.

"its been a great night tonight huh"

Sam nodded

"yeah, but now its all about you and me" Sam kissed Leah's neck

"I like the sound of that" Leah smirked "let's go home"

The ride home was quick, Sam and Leah sighed as they walked in to their house

"Home Sweet Home" Sam grinned pulling Leah towards him

Leah scrunched her nose

" what's wrong" Sam asked

"I'm all sticky from that darn cake"

Sam had an ear to ear grin "I can take care of that"

Before Leah could response Sam lifted Leah off the floor and carried her to bathroom, Leah's giggled filled the house as she and Sam finally celebrated their success.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile,

" We're off everyone we will see you all tomorrow" Harry announced as he, Sue, Seth and Emily got ready to leave

" we still on for that game tomorrow?" Charlie asked

"You bet, too bad you're gonna lose all your money" Harry joked

"oh we will see, trust me, I will not lose " Charlie said confidently

Old Quil and Billy snorted

"face it Charlie, you have never won a bet in you're life" Old Quil laughed

Billy nodded "it's just too easy to take your money"

Charlie pouted "sure, sure"

"yeah, I'm sure the twenty eighth time will be a charm" Harry laughed as she made his way to the door.

Soon Sue, Harry, Seth and Emily were on their way home, it was a clear night the light of the moon shone down lighting the up the pathway.

"What a great night" Harry exclaimed as he looked over at Sue

Sue nodded "yes, I still can believe it, our Leah the graduate"

" and Sam, what a fine man he has become, sometimes I think that he might be taking my place in Leah's heart"

Sue laughed "Harry don't be ridiculous, Leah loves you just as equally as she loves Sam"

Seth nodded "yeah dad, Leah loves Sam a lot but you'll always be her main man"

"Besides Uncle Harry, no one could replace you, you're like a second dad to me"

Harry smiled shifting his eyes to his wife, son and niece not paying attention to the road, just as he did that Sue screamed

"Harry watch out"

Harry diverted his eyes back to road to see a deer heading out of the woods in to their path, Harry swerved to avoid a collision and then pressed hard on the brakes but it was too late the car swerved in and out of the two lane road, Harry clutched the steering wheel pulling it to the right hand side trying to get control of the car, the screech of the brake echoed out in to the crisp air as the screams of Sue and Emily echoed out to no end. Harry braced himself for impact as the car came in contact with a large pine tree. The car hit the tree with a sickening crunch as there became metal on metal contact. Suddenly the screams stop, there was no sound, no voices, no signs of life.

**A/N- Hehe Cliff Hanger YAY haha my first Cliffy. What ya think? Let me know by clicking that little review button at the bottom. I Love you all and thanks again for your support. Please Review.**


	9. Broken

Chapter 9- Broken

**A/N**- In Our Darkest Hour

And My Deepest Despair

Will You Still Care?

Will You Be There?

In My Trails and My Tribulations

Through Our Doubt and Frustrations

In My Violence, In My Turbulence

Through My Fear and My Confessions

In My Anguish and My Pain

Through My Joy and My Sorrow

In The Promise Of Another Tomorrow

I'll Never Let You Part

For You're Always

In My Heart

Will You Be There – Michael Jackson 1991 (Dangerous Album)

**RIP Michael Jackson - 29****th**** August 1958- 25****th**** June 2009 **

**Important A/N**- Hey Guys sorry I have been so late in posting I had a REALLY bad case of writer's block and I couldn't shake it for the life of me, well since my last post I'm sure you guy have all heard about Michael Jackson's death which was a tragedy, so I posted the lyrics of my favourite song in memory of him. R.I.P The King Of Pop Michael Jackson. So here is the ninth Chapter to my fanfiction Enjoy and Sorry for the LONG wait and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I really want to know what you guys think if you like it or hate it, **your opinions are important to me**. :D

Silence filled the night except for the faint sounds of ambulance sirens in the background as they raced to the horrific scene. Smoke filled the black sky as the scent of blood was potent, as the ambulance drew near the hope for survivors was diminishing. The paramedics rushed to the aid of the passengers in the car the scenes made the paramedics' sick to their stomachs blood filled the inside of the car, from the paramedics' perspectives the passengers looked dead, there was no movement, they couldn't see their chest rising, their faces were pale and cold as ice. As they looked in to the car, they saw that the man in the front seat had a serious head injury, the gash was deep, large and paramedics' could see the bone sticking out of the wound. The lady in the passenger seat was just as bad, they glass from the windscreen has shattered cutting her face, her arms and her hands. There was blood coming out of her nose, ears and mouth her chest was rising and her body was cold as ice.

In the back seat, a boy and a girl laid sprawl on the seat clinging to life the boy's head had hit the window hard and was now hanging out of it, shards of glass pierced his face as the blood from his face dripped on the side of the car and made a pool of blood on the side of the road. The girl was in worse shape, she has a large gash to her neck and her hand was severed from her wrist, her hand was barley handing on, her hair was drenched in blood, the car reeked the stench of blood filled the air burning the nostrils of the paramedics . The jaws of life were now being brought in to pry the occupants from the vehicle as the occurred the police cars pulled up with Charlie Swan being the first to arrive on the scene. From a distance Charlie didn't realize that the car was Harry's car until he saw the ornament hanging from the review mirror, it was a wolf ornament that was handmade by Harry and one of the one things he was proud of. Charlie froze unable to think, unable to feel, unable to comprehend what was going on. He eyes focused on the ornament afraid to move his eyes to the passengers to confirm his worst fear

"Officer Swan, Officer Swan........................................Charlie" a voice called out shaking Charlie out of his trance

" Yes" Charlie answered calmly

" We need you" The other officer said

Charlie nodded, took a deep breath and walked towards the car were he gasped in horror, Charlie's worst fears were confirmed, there laid his best friend and his family barely alive, Charlie held back tears and turned his face away before barking out commands

" We need the jaws of life right now, we need to get to these people to the hospital ASAP" Charlie barked at the paramedics'

They moved in with the jaws of life and placed it on the crushed door before pushing down and breaking free the passengers from the dangerous steel confinement . Before anything they checked for a pulse on the neck of the driver. The paramedic searched for it for two to three minutes but couldn't find one.

"He's gone" the man stated as he got up and checked the others' pulses'

Charlie cringed at his words and closed his eyes shut, a whimper escaped his mouth as a tear slid down his face, he placed his hands over his face and shook his head in despair. Just as he did that the paramedic spoke again

" The lady has a pulse, very faint but its there" He said placing a neck brace around her neck and carefully pulling her out on to the stretcher with the help of others.

Next was Seth

"He has a pulse too but his breathing is erratic, he has a very sever head injury we need another stretcher in her pronto" the man barked as they began pulling Seth out

Emily was last

" we have a pulse, her hand is severely severed, we need to get her out so that we can save her hand"

They pulled Emily out of the wreckage and then Harry last, by this time it began to rain making it that much more harder for the people to work, Charlie held back tears as he grabbed a white cloth from the ambulance and drape it over Harry's lifeless body

"Goodbye old friend, my partner in crime, my brother" Charlie said as he moved the thin white cloth over Harry's face

"Officer Swan" A voice called

Charlie turned to the other officer

" we need to contact the next of kin, the paramedics' don't think these people will live through the night"

Charlie nodded

He had totally forgotten about Leah, this was going to tear her apart, she and Harry has the closest relationship imaginable- he wasn't just a father to Leah, he was a confidant, a friend and to happen on one of the most important days of her life was just cruel. Charlie sighed and pulled his mobile from his pocket, he punched in the numbers for the Uley residence and waited for someone to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxMeanWhilexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I love you Sam" Leah said as she leaned in closer to Sam's chest

"I love you too Lee" Sam grinned kissing her head

"I could stay like this forever" Leah sighed

Sam smiled breathing in Leah's scent "me too"

Suddenly Leah felt a sudden chill and she body shot up from the bed

"Leah, what is it?" Sam asked rubbing her back

Leah shook her head "I......I don't know, I just....... I don't know"

Leah's body began to shake as another chill hit her body

" Are you cold?" Sam asked pulling the covers over her body

Leah shook her head "Some.... Something is wrong, Sam" Leah breathed

"What do you mean?, are you feeling ok??" Sam asked in a panic

"I'm fine, but I don't know, I feel as if something has happened to mom and dad, I have to go" Leah said getting up

"Lee, where are you going it's the middle of the night" Sam exclaimed grabbing her arm

"Sam let go" Leah said squirming under his grasps

"No Leah" Sam said

"Sam, Let go" Leah yelled out

"Leah, you're going on a hunch, you don't even know if anything has happened, it's dangerous to go gallivanting out in the night"

"Sam, I know something wrong I can feel it, please, please just let me go" she begged

Sam sighed

"Leah......." Sam started but before he could continue the phone rang.

Sam grabbed the phone "hello"

Sam listened to the person on the other line

"Hello Chief Swan" Sam said eying Leah

Leah shook her head, she knew it was coming

Sam listened as Chief Swan told him the bad news, Sam's face turned from concern to shock within minutes. Leah knew something terrible has happened she placed her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming out, Sam reached out and took her hand

"I see, thank you for letting me know, ok thanks, bye"

Sam hung up the phone and gave Leah a look

"What hospital are they in?" Leah asked

"Leah......" Sam started

"Just tell me Sam, what happened?"

" Lee, your family have been in a car accident, they took Sue, Seth and Emily to the hospital"

Leah nodded then looked up

"What about Dad?" Leah asked in panic

Sam didn't speak

"What about dad, Sam?" Leah shouted shaking him

Sam shook his head " I'm Sorry Leah, he didn't make it"

Leah felt her whole body go numb , he knees gave out and she fell on the floor and started to cry

Sam kneel down and grabbed Leah into a big hug

"I'm so sorry Lee"

Leah cried in Sam chest grasping him tightly as if he would disappear any minute

"Lee, we have to go to the hospital" Sam said quietly

Leah nodded but was unable to pick herself up, Sam gently grabbed her and pulled her against him

Leah was quiet as her and Sam made their way out the door and to the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAt The Same Timexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" You missed a spot" Alice exclaim pointing to the newly cleaned table

Paul looked up and growled at her " that's the fifth time you have said that, if I'm doing it all wrong why don't you do it"

Alice grinned "you made the mess, therefore you clean it up"

Paul growled again and cleaned the part Alice had pointed to

Jared, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Colin and Brady laughed at Paul in his pink cleaning apron with matching pink gloves

Emmett on the other hand was having fun cleaning, as he was cleaning the cake of the wall he was doing a little bum dance and singing "Sexy Thing" which earned him a laughed from the girls' and headshakes from the guys'.

" Dude, pink is totally my colour" Emmett smile happily as he pulled on his apron

Paul shook his head "Dude you're not normal"

Emmett laughed

"whatever, don't hate"

Paul rolled his eyes and continued to clean as the guys continued to torment him, just then Carlisle's beeper went off

"I'll be right back" Carlisle said as he got up from the couch kissing Esme as he left

The laughter filled the air as the boys tormented Paul and the girls giggled at Emmett's butt dance, five minutes later Carlisle came back his face was distressed, when everybody saw this they immediately became quiet

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Esme asked

Carlisle shook his head "There has been an accident"

" Who??" Alice asked

Carlisle sighed and placed his head in his hands

"Who??" Alice asked again

Carlisle removed his head from his hands

" The Clearwaters' and Emily Young" he whispered quietly

"Oh my god" Esme's voice rang out

"How are they?" Jacob asked

"well Sue, Seth and Emily have been transported to hospital for emergency surgery" Carlisle said stopping abruptly

"what about Harry?" Jared asked as he got up from his seat

Carlisle looked at the boys "I'm so sorry boys"

Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Colin and Brady stood there in shock

"are you serious?" Quil exclaimed

Carlisle nodded

The boys stood frozen in their places

"Does Leah know?" Bella asked

"Yes, Charlie contacted her, she and Sam are probably at the hospital by now"

"oh no, Dad" Bella breathed out placing her hand over her mouth

Jacob hugged Bella "I'm sure he is hanging in there Bellz"

Bella nodded

"we'd better go to the hospital" Paul suggested

The others' nodded and followed Paul out with the Cullens' following behind them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAt The Hospitalxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah rushed passed the ill patients sitting in the hospital chairs and went straight for the service desk

"Clearwater, Sue and Seth Clearwater and Young, Emily Young" Leah breathed

"excuse me???" the receptionist asked

"These people were in a car accident they were rushed here, they are my family"

"oh, I'm sorry miss, but you have to wait for the doctor"

"Please, they're my family, please" Leah begged

"I'm sorry miss, please take a seat the doctor will be with you shortly"

Leah nodded and took a seat next to Sam in the cold, hard plastic chair, Sam began to speak to her but Leah drifted off into her own world

"Please, Please god, don't take them, I need them, I can't live without them" Leah begged in her mind

Sam still was speaking to her she could see his mouth moving but it was as if Sam was on mute she could hear a word he was saying.

It felt as everything was going in slow motion, the nurses were moving slowly, the noises around the waiting room like the ticking of the clock, the sneezing of the sick patients and the dripping of the water cooler. Leah saw everything slowly as if she was living ever second of the pain. Leah closed her eyes and when she opened it she saw her friends coming towards her asking questions all at once

"How are they?" – Jacob

"Have you heard any news?"- Embry

"Can we see them?"- Quil

" What are the chances?"- Paul

"How are you doing?"- Jared

"Is there anything we can do?"- Brady

" Do you want us to pray?"- Colin

Leah still being in a state of shock, tuned the guys out after the first question but heard Sam's voice

" we don't know anything?, they wont tell us anything"

Carlisle gave a small smile

"Maybe, I can help"

Sam smiled "Thank you Carlisle"

Bella saw Leah's state and sat next to her and rubbed her back, she looked up at Sam

" Do you know where my Dad is ??"

Sam shook his head "No I'm sorry I haven't heard from him since he talked to us on the phone"

Bella nodded and went back to comforting Leah.

Fifteen minutes later Carlisle came back with some news

"How are they?" Sam said jumping up

Carlisle gave a slight smile "we have good news and bad news"

"the good news is that Sue is out of surgery and is handing on strong " Carlisle smiled

"Emily is still in surgery, they are trying to reattach her hand and stop the internal bleeding"

Then Carlisle's smile faded " the bad news is Seth is out of surgery but is now in a coma"

" can I see him?" Leah asked speaking for the first time since being at the hospital

Carlisle nodded "you may, but only family for the time being"

The boys' nodded and sat down on the plastic chairs, Sam kisses Leah's cheek

"you can go too Sam" Carlisle said

"really?" Sam said

Carlisle nodded "well you are family now right?"

Sam smiled "right"

"it's room twenty three" Carlisle stated

"Thank You" Sam told him

Sam gently took Leah's hand and began to guide her to the room, the group watched the couple as they disappeared down the hall. Once they got to the room, Sam and Leah each took a deep breath and walked into the room.

When Leah opened the door she could here piercing beeping sounds, as her eyes scanned the room, they finally fell on the small frame lying in the bed, it was Seth. He was pale and fragile, there were tubes in his throat and up his nose, the IV was pushed into his hand. The tubes that went into his nose were connected to a breathing machine which beeped to indicate Seth's pulse, Leah walked towards Seth's bed and pulled up a chair. She moved the chair in the corner of the room to Seth's bed and moved her hand from her mouth and placed it in Seth hand's. She opened her mouth to talk but she immediately started to cry, Sam went to her and hugged her kissing her

" He will be ok Leah, Seth is strong" Sam comforted her

"Dad was strong" Leah retorted

Sam sighed

"do you think he can hear us?" Leah sasked

Sam nodded " I heard that people that are in coma's can hear everything that's going on around them"

"Do you think that if I talk to him, he can hear me?"

Sam smiled "defiantly"

Leah smiled and turned back to Seth

"hey Seth its me Leah, you gave me quite a scare there, when I found out about the accident. But the doctor says you're going to be fine, so that'd good news"

Sam shook his head as Leah began to lye to herself

" I want you to stay strong Seth for me, for mom, Emily and for dad too, we need you Seth, I need you, please don't go, please" Leah cried

Leah sat quietly beside Seth silently praying that she wouldn't lose him too

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" She's Flatling" Carlisle yelled out

"Give me two CC's of Cortozone" Carlisle said to the nurse

The nurse rushed to the cupboard and frantically searched for the bottle, she pushed everything out of the way in her struggle, and the loud piercing screech of the heart monitor filled the air indicating the doctors' were losing the patient.

"Now nurse" Carlisle called out

The nurse nodded and grabbed the bottle and a needle, she drained the liquid from the bottle and into the needle and handed the needle to Carlisle, Carlisle grabbed the needle and injected it in to the patients arm. He waited to see if there was any reaction to the medication. But there was none.

"bag her and start resuscitation"

The nurses did as they were told but the patient wasn't responding

"Doctor Cullen, it's been five minutes and no response"

Carlisle sighed "Start shocking the heart"

The nurse brought out the fibulator and handed the two bars to Carlisle, the nurse grabbed the gel and spread it on both of the bars before switching the electricity .

"Put it two fifty" Carlisle said

The nurse complied and cranked up the charge. Carlisle rubbed the bars together.

"CLEAR" Carlisle shouted

All the doctors' and nurses' moved their hands away as Carlisle shocked the body. They all waited for a few minutes

"No rhythm" The nurse stated

"crank up to three hundred" Carlisle said

Again the nurse did as she was told

"CLEAR"

The doctors' and nurses' held their breaths' as they waited for rhythm but it never came.

"Crank up to three fifty" Carlisle said calmly

" But Doctor Cullen, if you......." The nurse began to speak but she was cut off by Carlisle

"Crank up to three fifty" He shouted angrily

The nurse in shock over the outburst didn't move so Carlisle pushed passed her and cranked the dial

"CLEAR"

Carlisle shocked the frail lifeless body one more time hoping and praying for a rhythm

Nothing.

"Doctor Cullen, there is nothing more we can do" the nurse said sadly

"would you like me to call it?" one of the doctors asked

Carlisle shook his head "No, I'll do it"

Carlisle took a breath before saying "Time of Death, 2.45 pm Friday 22nd June"

The nurse reached out and switched off the heart monitor while the doctor pulled out the IV in the patients arm

She lay there cold lifeless, she was pale and ice cold, like she had died hours before, blood was dripping from her blue lips. Carlisle couldn't believe he lost her, he was determined to save her but there was obviously nothing he could do. The doctors' and nurses' had left to give Carlisle a moment with the patient.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear as he pulled the tube from her throat

"So sorry" he whispered again looking at her intently before carefully moving the white hospital sheet over the now lifeless shell.

Carlisle walked out of the room and stood by the door for the while, he didn't know how the will break this to Leah. This was going to kill her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"and remember the time you and I got into that huge fight over you spending so much time with Sam, that was a doozy, you and I didn't talk for a whole month, it was only when mom and dad lock us in my room, handcuffed that we finally worked things out" Leah laughed at the memory, the first time she had laughed since the accident and the news of her father's death.

Sam smiled 'maybe everything will be ok after all'

But when there was a knock on the door and it revealed Carlisle standing there looking grim.

Sam sighed in distress, he has spoken too soon

"Leah, Sam may I speak to you please" Carlisle whispered

Sam sighed again and Leah nodded, she turned to Seth and kissed his head

"I'll be back" Leah told him

Leah and Sam made their way out of the room and closed the door

Leah and Sam immediately saw the pain in Carlisle's eyes and Leah knew she had lost someone else

"We had some complications in the surgery, there was internal bleeding we didn't know about and when we tried to stop the bleeding but she had lost a lot of blood the strain caused her heart to stop we tried to get her back but we lost her"

Leah cried still not knowing who she had lost, she cried for the lost of one of the most important people in her life whether it be her mother or her sister

"Who?" Sam asked

"Emily……… she just had too much bleeding, there was nothing more we could do"

Sam nodded "Thank you for letting us know"

Carlisle nodded and left

Leah once again broken down

"no, no, no, no, no" Leah repeated over and over again as she sunk to the floor

Sam kneeled down and hugged Leah as Leah clung to Sam as she broken down once again residing to losing someone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah has spent half and hour by Seth's bedside, not eating drinking not speaking only crying, Sam had tried to talk to her but it was as if Leah had shut everyone out. She now sat beside Seth holding his hand, her head was down and it looked as if she was in prayer. Sam sighed

"How is she?" a voice asked

Sam turned to see Jacob behind him

"bad" Sam sighed

Jacob nodded and looked passed Sam's shoulder to see Leah staring intensely at Seth

"I don't know what to do?, its like she turned off as soon as the bad news came, she wont talk, wont eat, wont drink, I have never seen her like this"

"give her time Sam, she is trying to deal with the news and we don't even know if Sue and Seth are going to pull through, just give her time she will talk to you when she wants to"

Sam nodded "I know I'm just worried "

Leah pushed her chair closer to Seth bed and got close enough to whisper in his ear

"Please Seth, Please wake up, please try for me" She begged

She moved to look at Seth and saw that he was still unconscious

"Please Seth, I can't lose you too" Leah cried

Leah stroked Seth face as she listen to the breathing machines endlessly beep

"Leah" a voice called

Leah didn't flinch or turn at the sound of Sam's voice she just kept her focus on Seth

"Leah" Sam repeated again "maybe you should go home and get some rest"

Leah didn't respond

Just then Carlisle walked in, Sam and Jacob turned to see him at the door way but Leah didn't move an inch

"Leah" Carlisle started "your mother is out of surgery, she is still unconscious"

Leah turned

"Can I see her?"

Carlisle nodded "yes, but she is in intensive care, you wont be able to stay with her for long, or stay next to her while she is in there"

"I know, I plan to switch between her and Seth" Leah told him

Carlisle nodded "Leah, if you need anything......."

Leah gave a small smile "thank you"

"she is in the ICU room 52"

"Thank you"

Carlisle left and Leah went towards Seth

"I'll be back soon, I love you" she whispered as she kissed his head

Leah and Sam made there way outside, as soon as they were insight the boys began to ask questions

"how is he?" Paul asked

Leah sighed "he's hanging in there"

"and Sue" Jared asked

Leah shook her head "I don't know yet, she is out of surgery so we're going to see her now"

The boys nodded

"Lee, Sue is a strong women she will be ok" Jacob comforted

Leah shook her head

"This is a nightmare, I cant believe this, this was suppose to be my dream come true now its everything falling apart" Leah cried

"Everything will be ok Leah" Sam said

Leah shook her head "My father and my sister are gone Sam, nothing will ever be the same, I have already lost two of the most important people in my life and one is a critical condition and the other is in a coma, how will everything be ok?"

Sam sighed "you have to think positive"

"Ill only be kidding myself, I thought that if I could have this life that things will turn out the way I planned but I guess I was wrong, this isn't a dream come true its a nightmare, this is all my fault" Leah cried out in pain

"Lee, how is this your fault?" Jacob asked

"It just is Jacob, I should have stayed but me being as selfish as I am, I chose to wish my life away and this is what happens"

Jacob looked at Leah confused he grabbed her arm

"Leah, what do you mean if you stayed?, you wished your life away?" Jacob asked

Leah wriggled out of Jacob's grasp

"you wouldn't understand"

"then tell us Leah, explain to us what you mean" Sam said worried

"It doesn't matter" Leah shook her head frantically "it doesn't matter anymore, this is all my fault I want to go back, I wish I could go back"

"Go back where Leah, I don't understand" Sam said in agony

Leah closed her eyes and began to chant the words 'Please let me go back, i want to go back'

Suddenly Leah felt a tingling sensation all over her body, Leah felt weak her body went limp and her body surcome to the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah a woke to the sound of chatter in her ear, she stirred at the sound trying to block it out but it just kept getting louder. She could feel the light burning into her skin, she squirmed under the sensation. Her eyes began to flutter open.

"She is waking up" a voice hollered

"Leah" another voice called

Leah's eyes opened to find everyone hovered around her including Charlie, Old Quil and Billy

"what happened?" Leah asked as she sat up

"You passed out" Jacob said simply

Leah looked around and saw the guys all around her minus Sam and she saw she was in the same room she was in before. Leah smiled

'I'm back' Leah thought

"Guys, you will never guess the weird dream I had" Leah laughed at herself

The guys looked at Leah she had grown an extra head

"We might need Carlisle to check up on her again it seems like she hit her head on the way down............ again" Jacob stated in concern

Leah laughed "I'm fine guys, I'm actually better now" Leah sat up

"I just want to go home" Leah said removing the warm blanket from her body

"whoa, whoa Leah, I don't think that's a good idea" Embry exclaimed as he went to grab Leah

Leah shook her head "I just want to go home and see Seth and Emily and mom again"

The boys went quiet

Leah's smile faded

"what??!!??" Leah asked looking from Jacob to Paul to Embry to Jared

"Leah" Jared started saying but was stopped by Paul

"Maybe we should get Carlisle in her first"

The guys nodded

"I don't need Carlisle I'm fine guys, besides since when have you guys been buddy buddy with a Doctor Vamp"

Jared turned to Leah "vamp????"

Leah raised an eyebrow "yeah vamp, are you sure YOU don't need to be checked out by Carlisle?"

"Leah, what are you on about?" Paul asked

Leah looked around

"you guys honestly don't know what I mean?" Leah asked

The guys nodded

"vampires?, they are just a myth just like witches, wizards and werewolves" Jared stated

Now it was Leah's turn to look at the guys like they had grown an extra head

Leah shut her eyes for a moment

'oh no' she said in her mind as the realization came to her

She opened her eyes to find Sam sitting beside her

Leah shook her head intently

"no, no, no, no ,no" she repeated loudly

"Leah?" Sam asked

"No" she shouted "I want to go back, let me go back" she screamed

"I don't want to be her anymore, let me go back" she called out in to the air, the guys just stated at her in awe

Just the Carlisle came in

"what is going on in here?" he asked looking for person to person his eyes falling on Leah lastly

"Leah?" Carlisle asked

"No" Leah said "this" she said pointing to the boys "isn't real, all of this isn't real, not you, not the guys not even Sam and my relationship, this isn't real"

Carlisle looked at Leah confused "Leah I don't, I don't understand"

Leah sighed "I just want to go home"

"you are home, Leah with me and the guys and the people that love you"

Leah shook her head "no"

Leah got out of the bed and bend down beside the bed

"Ok I know I never prayed in my life before but please please please I'm asking you…….no I'm begging you please let me go back, please" she begged tears now cascading down her face

Just then a loud piercing sound came from the room next door, Carlisle immediately knew what the sound was and who it was, but before he could react a nurse ran inside

"Doctor Cullen we need you next door immediately" she said frantically

Carlisle nodded and ran out of the room not before giving Sam a look.

"what was that?" Leah asked

Sam shrugged

"what's going on, what aren't you telling me?"

"it's nothing Lee, I'm sure everything is ok" Sam told her but Leah didn't listen

Leah pushed her way though the guys until she came across Jacob.

"Move out of my way Jacob" Leah said through her teeth

"no Leah, you need your rest"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way" Leah shouted pushing past Jacob

"Please don't do this Lee" Jacob begged

Leah didn't listen and walked out of the room and saw what Jacob and Sam were trying to protect her from. She saw the image that will be burnt into her mind forever.

Carlisle stood over a lifeless Sue Clearwater, he was talking to the nurse across him, the nurse nodded and grabbed a pen and paper. Carlisle gaze went from Sue to the nurse to the clock on the wall, he's mouth began moving again and the nurse began writing what Carlisle was saying. Afterwards Carlisle shook his head as he lifted the white sheet over her body. Leah froze he body shook from the pain, now she realized what Carlisle was doing before, he was reading the time of death out to the nurse for record, her hand lifted to her mouth but this time Leah didn't cry or shout or scream she had resided herself to the pain to the hurt, Leah now knew that this life is far from over and that there was much more to come for her, she didn't know what was going to happen or if it was going to get better or worse for her but she did know that this wasn't the end it was only the beginning.

"Seth" Leah breathed

He was the only thing she had left

"I want to see him, I have to see him" Leah said

"Leah maybe we should go back to bed and get some rest" Sam suggested

"No, Seth I want to see him, I'm not going to go without seeing him" Leah said

"ok Leah, ok" Carlisle nodded

Carlisle lead Leah to Seth's room, Leah immediately pulled up a chair and sat beside him

"Seth, it's Leah, please stay with me, please be strong, I need you, I love you" Leah's voice broke at the last sentence.

" I don't know what I'm going to do without" She cried

Leah sat beside Seth hoping for him to wake up but he didn't, hours passed with no change then days and weeks went by with nothing until it was time for the funerals.

"Seth, ill be back soon I'm going to be gone for a little while but I promise ill be back soon" Leah said as she kissed Seth fore head before leaving for the funerals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My parents were two of the most wonderful people on the planet, I know most people say this about their parents but I'm sure most of the people here today can vouch for me when I say this, my parents were perfect for each other, they met in high school, dated and got married , a few years later I was born followed by my brother Seth. To say there were the best parents ever is an understatement, they were understanding, caring, compassionate, loving and genuine. I was so lucky to have them as parents and to have known then, I can honestly say Seth and I were the lucky ones'. Harry Clearwater was loving and caring always there when someone needed him not matter where he was or what he was doing he would drop everything just to go help a friend. If we need anything dad wouldn't care if he had to go to the end of the world to get it he would go get it. Sue Clearwater was the most amazing person in the world, she was the first person to contribute to the community and that last person to leave after everything was done, she made sure everyone was taken care of and happy, she would laugh and joke with everybody and cook for those who were sick, she was my mom and I know that sometime I may have taken her for granted but I love her so much, I loved them both and I cant tell you how much they met to me and how much I will miss them. I have struggled to come to terms with their deaths but I know they are safe and in god's care now.

My cousin Emily wasn't a cousin to me, she was more like a sister, she was the most trusted friend, most kindest person I have ever know. If you were crying she would beat up the person who had made you cry, if you fell over she would be the one laughing so hard she couldn't even help you up, if you felt down in the dumps she was they one who would by the ice-cream and the sappy sad movie, sit next to you and cry with you. She was my best friend and I love her so much. Emily deserved all the best all the happiness and all the joy in the world she was worthy of it all but she was content with what she had no matter how small it was. She made everyone around her better, she could light up a room with her smile alone, she was a wonderful human being and I am going to miss her so much. Emily, I want you to know how much I love and how much you mean to me, I will never forget you, you will be in my heart, my mind and my soul always. I love you."

After Leah finished her speeches Charlie said his speech.

"What can I say about Harry Clearwater, he was my friend, my companion and my brother, he was always their when I needed him after my divorce when I didn't know what to do with myself he would take me on his fishing trips and make me talk out all my problems, I was always reluctant but as you all know Harry wasn't going to have that so he made me talk. He saw me through my best and my worst times and he was still there he never got sick of me. I have known Harry and Sue since high school he was my most trusted friend we did everything together but once he met Sue that was it, he was in love. I know Harry is going to come back and haunt me on this but he was whipped, pretty bad too, every time I asked him to go out he would always say "I'll asked Sue" I used to laugh and tease him about being whipped, then I meant Renee and that was the end of that conversation. But Sue was the most caring women I know she was just so sweet and loving and everyone loved her, she was perfect to tell you the truth we were all jealous of Harry for being able to get Sue, she was one of a kind that Sue and there will never be anyone like her. I didn't know Emily for long but I knew that Harry and Sue considered her a daughter they loved her as if she was their own, Harry would always boated that his 'daughter' was coming into town for a week or two he loved having her around, she was a beautiful girl and she was very sweet, may she, Harry and Sue rest in peace"

After the speeches were made the coffins were carried by the boys and some of the elders to the cemetery were Harry, Sue and Emily were finally laid to rest, Leah who was struggling with the idea of her parents and her best friend being gone, cried as the bodies were placed down in their final resting place. The priest said a few prayers for the deceased and the family of Harry, Sue and Emily sprinkled some dirty on the coffins before they were covered up.

Soon enough everyone went to Charlie's for a wake but Leah decided she couldn't take it and went back to the hospital instead with Sam. Leah didn't want to leave Seth side, but she had to go to the funerals. When she got there Carlisle greeted her at the door, his face was expressionless but Leah had been in this surreal life too long to know that it wasn't good news.

"What is it?" Leah asked as she fought back tears

Carlisle looked from Leah to Sam and back to Leah

"It's Seth Leah, he is awake and he is asking for you"

A/N – DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN LOL So what's going to happen next, your just going to have to read and find out hehe but **Please review, you're reviews are important even all those anonymous readers' your reviews are important too.** I hope you liked it……….Let me know what you think. I Have the Cullens' and the Wolfpack on stand by if you want them for the week hehe but only if you review. Luv you guys and sorry again for the wait . Mwah xoxo

xPassionatex


	10. Can You Stand The Rain?

Chapter 10 – Can You Stand The Rain?

**A/N- Hey guys, here is Chapter 10, sorry it took so long I have been extremely busy, I just wanted to thank you all for all the support and all the reviews you gave me. They helped me in becoming a better writer and they encourage me to write more. I hope you guys all love this next chapter. THANK YOU For all the 100 reviews. Also Thank You to my Beta LittleLea who is an amazing writer and who is the most supportive beta ever. Remember Everyone Please review, I really want your opinions. 3**

Leah stood quietly in the hospital hallway trying to comprehend what Carlisle has just told her, her small fragile body shook as her eyes darted from Carlisle to Sam to Carlisle again. As soon as the words came out of Carlisle's mouth the whole world stopped, it was like she could see everything around her but couldn't hear what was going on. She could see Carlisle's and Sam's lips moving but couldn't hear or make out what they were saying. Leah unconsciously raised her hand to her mouth and gasped.

_Seth was alive_ she thought.

She never could believe this would be possible, not after the deaths of her father, mother and best friend; but he was. Leah suddenly felt a jolt of electricity rush through her as the thought ran in her mind in that instant she was able to hear again, able to understand what Carlisle and Sam were saying.

"Leah, would you like to see him?" Carlisle asked.

Leah was afraid to speak, she didn't trust herself enough to speak, she was worried she would burst into tears so she just nodded.

Carlisle smiled ,"he's in room 58" Carlisle said pointing down the long corridor.

Leah nodded and Sam thanked Carlisle before taking her hand and guiding her down. It felt like eternity as they made their way down to room 58, Leah kept looking at the room numbers '54', '55', '56', '57' mentally preparing herself for Seth's room. As the rooms faded off in the distance, her destination became clear- room 58, Leah looked at Sam and he squeezed her hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked her .

Leah nodded as Sam reached for the door.

As the door flung opened, Leah's eyes fell upon Seth sitting up in the bed poking at his hospital food. Leah's heart stopped for a second before it began beating again; it was like she was seeing him for the first time in years or being reunited with a long lost sibling. Leah fought the urge to run to his bedside and pull him in to a bone crushing hug, instead she stared at him for a good five minutes before she was able to walk towards him. The sound of her footstep caused Seth to jolt his head up, a smile spread upon his angelic face.

"Hey Lee." Seth's voice alone was enough to send Leah into a fit of tears; she burst into tears scaring Seth in the process.

"Hey, hey, hey Lee, I'm okay, just a few cuts and bruises nothing to serious" Seth smiled.

Leah shook her head as she made her way to Seth's bedside, when she got close enough to Seth she closed her eyes, put her hands out and reached for Seth's face. As her hand drew near they began to shake but as soon as there was skin to skin contact all the fear and anxiety vanished and Leah opened her eyes. She realized that Seth was real and that he was okay, she smiled at the thought causing Seth to smile too.

"I'm okay Leah, really." Seth said touching her hand softly reassuring her.

Leah smiled "I know."

The two siblings hugged. Leah grabbed onto Seth as if he was her lifeline, she held him so tightly that Seth was unable to breath.

"Lee…..ah Leah, can't breathe." Seth breathed out.

Leah released him immediately.

"Sorry" she smile sheepishly.

Seth looked up to see Sam at the foot of the bed ,"glad to have you back Seth" Sam grinned.

"It's good to be back, you know I have been in a coma for like two weeks, that means I have missed like twenty five meals and I'm starving." Seth laughed.

Sam laughed "No matter how injured you are or how bad you may be, your mind is only on food Seth."

Seth nodded "That reminds me, Sam do me a favor and smuggle me in a large burger, large fries and king size coke, I'm dying. This food the hospital gave me looks like it could run off at any moment."

Sam laughed "Done Seth, yeah I don't blame you that does look pretty nasty."

Seth nodded "Thanks Sam."

Leah smiled, the bond between Sam and Seth has always been there since the beginning; ever since Sam and Leah had began dating. Even after Sam and Leah took a break Seth still continued to hang out with Sam, Sam was the older brother Seth always wanted. Leah pushed her chair forward next to Seth's bed. Seth saw this and shook his head.

"I'm okay Leah, really stop with all the mothering, your being like mom."

At Seth's words Leah began to tear up, Seth saw this and immediately panicked.

"Leah, is something wrong with mom?" Seth asked.

Leah remembered that Carlisle had told her not to upset Seth in any way shape or form because he is still very fragile and probably won't be able to handle any bad news.

Leah shook her head "No no it's nothing like that Seth, I was just… we nearly lost you back there, I'm only doing this because I'm so worried about you."

Seth shook his head angrily "No something is wrong. What aren't you telling me Leah?"

Leah winced; Seth only called her Leah when he was angry.

"Seth…." Leah started but Seth interrupted her.

"If you're not going to tell me then maybe it would be best if you left." Seth said pointed towards the door.

"Seth," Sam growled "You don't know how hard these past weeks have been for her, you don't know what she has been through so don't attack her Seth, she is only trying to protect you."

Seth sighed "Yeah I know, I'm sorry, it's just that they won't tell me anything and it's frustrating me, I know something is wrong they just won't tell me what it is so I assumed Lee would tell me."

"Seth," Leah breathed as she grabbed on to his hand, "it's not that I don't want to tell you. I just don't want to cause you any stress that isn't necessary."

"Please Leah," Seth begged "Tell me what's going on, I have a right to know."

Leah looked up at Sam who nodded; Leah then took Seth's hand and breathed in and out.

"Seth, the accident that you guys were in was pretty bad."

"How bad?" Seth interrupted eagerly.

"Pretty bad, the police had to use the Jaws of Life to get you out." Leah stated.

Seth nodded for Leah to continue.

"They got you, mom and Emily out, you all were in critical condition." Leah paused letting it sink in.

Leah was about to start again but was interrupted by Seth.

"Wait, what about dad?" Seth said wide eyed.

Leah's face changed immediately, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Leah, what about Dad?" Seth asked again, raising his voice again.

Sam growled at this but Seth ignored him.

"Leah!!!!!"

Leah looked up at Seth "He, he didn't make it Seth."

As soon as Leah said this, the color drained from Seth's face and his mouth hung open in shock. Seth remained quiet for a few minutes, before looking up at Leah with tears running down his face.

"He's gone?" Seth asked.

Leah nodded "yes."

It was when Leah confirmed Harry's death that Seth fell in to her arms and cried; Leah latched onto Seth's warm body and cried with him. It was fifteen minutes later that Leah looked up to see Sam with tears in his eyes also, Leah signaled for him to come next to her. Sam knew Leah was going to tell Seth about Sue and Emily also, Sam nodded and made his way to Leah's side.

"Seth," Leah started "There is more."

Seth's head shot up.

"More???" Seth asked dumbfounded.

Leah nodded "Yes."

"Okay" Seth said quietly.

"Seth, mom and Emily were pretty bad too, Carlisle said mom's injuries were severe as were Emily's."

"Okay" Seth repeated.

"Seth, mom, mom and Emily… They didn't, they didn't make it." Leah cried.

Seth was shell-shocked it was like he has been slapped in the face, Seth got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom, stood in the mirror for a while before his face changed from sadness to anger and he put both his fists through the mirror making a loud echo sound through the room.

Leah jumped at the sound almost falling out of her chair in the process. It was a split second before Sam was at Seth's side trying to bandage the wound from a unwilling Seth.

Leah shook in shock and pain as she crumpled up into a fetal position on the chair, rocking back and forth.

In that spilt second Carlisle, two other doctors and three nurses has entered the room to see what the commotion was.

"What happened?' Carlisle asked.

Sam looked up from a bloody Seth.

"Seth knows Carlisle." Sam stated bluntly.

Carlisle looked from Sam to Seth and saw Seth's wrists slit.

"He put his hands through the mirror." Sam stated again.

Carlisle sighed "Okay, let's get him cleaned up."

"Sam, I think you and Leah should stay outside for a moment."

Sam nodded and pulled a unwilling Leah from the chair and took her outside.

When they got to the waiting room, they saw several pairs of curious eyes watching them.

"What happened?" was one of the first questions asked.

Leah recognized the voice as Jared.

"Seth knows about Harry, Sue and Emily" Sam said simply.

"So what's with all the doctors and nurses?" Paul asked.

Sam sighed in frustration. "After Seth found out he put his fists through the bathroom mirror."

After Sam has said this, the crowd stood there wide eyed.

"Is he okay?" Jacob asked.

"Carlisle is having a look at him." Sam said.

Leah who was still in shock, sat quiet on the cold hard plastic chair as the minutes passed as hours until Carlisle finally came outside.

"Leah, Sam." Carlisle called.

Leah and Sam immediately got up awaiting the news from Carlisle.

"He is doing fine; he got some stitches on both wrists because the cuts were very deep, he is now resting you can see him if you like."

Leah and Sam nodded and made their way back to room 58, when they opened the door they came across a shocking sight. Seth who has once been lively and bubbly was now curled up in the fetal position in his bed his back facing the door and his face focusing on the white colored wall.

Leah let go of Sam's hand and walked toward the chair next to Seth's bedside.

"I'm staying with him tonight, he needs me." Leah stated.

"Okay" Sam agreed.

All of a sudden Leah began to cry, Sam made his way to Leah.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

Leah looked up at Sam."This is, all my fault."

Sam looked stunned "Leah this isn't your fault, Seth had a right to know what happen and even if he found out now or later he would have reacted the same way."

"It was too soon to tell him, but I told him anyway." Leah cried.

Sam pulled Leah out of the chair and into his arms, "Leah, Seth needs you right now you can't be thinking like this, you have to be strong."

"Yeah I know but sometimes it's too hard Sam, I can't do this anymore, it too much pain." Leah cried in to Sam's chest.

"Leah, you are allowed to mourn for all those people you have lost but don't mourn for too long, because you are still living and so is Seth you have to live for him and he has to live for you."

Leah looked up at Sam, "How are you so wise?" Leah asked as Sam wiped her tears.

Sam grinned "It's a gift."

Leah gave a little smile which gave Sam hope that everything would be okay, and then she turned her attention back to Seth. Sam watched as Leah removed the covers from Seth's warm body then got into the hospital bed beside him and covered her body. She the wrapped her arms around Seth and held him until they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Leah woke up to voices buzzing all around her, Leah moaned in anger and covered her head with the covers but the buzzing didn't stop. Leah sighed.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Leah knew that irritating voice anywhere; she has been best friends with that irritating voice for twenty years although she still doesn't know why.

Leah opened her eyes to find Jacob sitting on the chair beside her.

"Morning Sunshine." Jacob called out.

"Gah" Leah moaned and rolled over; when she rolled over she realized Seth wasn't there.

Leah immediately shot up."Where's Seth?" Leah said frantically.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Relax Leah, he wanted you to get some sleep so he opted to give you the bed, he was sleeping on the chair but the doctors took him away for some scans."

"SCANS!!!" Leah shouted. "Wha…..What scans?"

Jacob sighed, "Leah relax, its routine checkups to see if Seth is well."

Leah nodded slowly, "Have you heard anything yet?"

Jacob shook his head, "No still waiting."

Leah scanned the room, her eyes darting back and forth trying to carefully scan what she was looking for but it wasn't there.

"Where is Sam?"

"He stayed here all night watching out for you and Seth, we found him curled up in the chair in a very unnatural position, so we sent him home, it took all of us to get him to leave the hospital room, he wanted to stay for you and Seth but we told him without a good night's sleep and a shower he would do you no good, so I opted to take his place, Sam is a wreck."

"Yeah ever since we lost…" Leah stopped talking, the tears filled her eyes and she began to cry.

"Oh Leah" Jacob sighed pulling her towards his chest.

"I…Miss…Them…So …Much…Jacob."

Jacob kisses Leah's head.

"I know you do Lee, I know you do." Jacob said as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

Leah cried in Jacob's chest for what felt like an eternity before a soft knock pulled them out of their trance.

Leah looked up to find the Cullen's' at the door.

Edward's face looked pained.

"How are you Leah? How is Seth?" Edward spoke softly.

Leah gave a half smile, "Seth is doing okay, he is a strong kid, me not so much."

"Leah, we are so sorry for your loss." Esme exclaimed.

Leah smiled, "Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you?" Bella asked.

Leah shook her head.

"I just want my parents and my best friend back." Leah stated.

"I know honey, I know." Bella cried hugging Leah's small fragile body.

Leah cried and cried until a familiar cheerful voice filled the hospital room.

"Good news everyone!" Seth cried out in happiness.

Everyone's eyes immediately were plastered on Seth, awaiting what he was going to tell them.

Seth smiled, "My results are back I have a clean bill of health."

Leah's eyes lit up, "That's great."

Leah removed herself from the warm bed and made her way over to Seth hugging him tightly.

A laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Not so fast, there Seth." Carlisle said as he joined the crowd in the small hospital room.

"You still need to stay a few days for observation, just to check on your vitals, to make sure everything is back to normal."

Seth sighed in frustration, "Oh man, but doc, I feel fine."

Carlisle laughed. "You may feel fine but your body is probably still coping from the trauma."

"I feel fine doc." Seth stated again.

"Yes but just to make sure, it's always better to be safe than sorry."

Seth nodded.

"Whatever you say doc." Seth rolled his light brown eyes as he sat next to Leah on the hospital bed.

"So does this mean Seth's fine?" Leah asked still unsure.

Carlisle nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, Seth will make a full recovery."

Leah smiled "Thank you Carlisle, for everything."

Carlisle laughed. "It's all part of the job; besides you both are two of my favorite patients."

"Yes well I am lovable." Seth grinned.

Leah snorted, "Conceited much?"

Seth smiled. "You know I'm right."

"Seth, get over yourself, your starting to sound like Jacob."

That comment caused the whole room to burst out laughing.

"What, I am not." Jacob huffed.

"Jacob, I love you, you're my best friend, and I've known you since we were in diapers and you my dear friend are conceited."

"Whatever." Jacob scoffed.

Everyone laughed as Leah threw her arms around Jacob and hugged him tightly. Jacob sighed knowing full well that he couldn't be mad at Leah for more than a few minutes. A large grin pulled on Jacob's lips as he wrapped his arms over his best friend.

"You guys are too much." Bella laughed.

Jacob and Leah looked at each other before announcing, "We know" in unison.

Laughs filled the tiny hospital room and for one mere second all of Leah's pain and heart ache fluttered away. She was happy, Seth was okay, she was doing okay, her husband was here with her so was her best friend and she was happy, for the first time in weeks she was happy.

"How you doing Lee?" Seth asked as all the laughter died down.

Leah's face fell "Well I've been better."

Seth nodded "Yeah I know, but we still have each other and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Leah smiled "I know."

"Okay, as much as I love seeing everyone so happy we need to give Seth some rest." Carlisle announced.

"Yeah he needs to get some rest because he didn't get any last night, someone was hogging the bed." Jacob grinned looking at Leah.

Leah gave Jacob a dirty look and swatted him over the head, which caused a laugh to echo through the room; Leah looked up to find Sam laughing. The rest of the boys were with him too.

"That's my girl." Sam grinned.

Leah's face lit up as Sam came through the door to greet them.

"How you feeling Seth?" Sam asked as he went to hug him.

Seth smiled "Not too bad."

Sam nodded and then handed Seth a paper bag "this is for you."

Seth's eyes lit up as he saw that a large cheeseburger was in the bag- a large cheeseburger, large fries and a large coke.

"Aww thank man." Seth said pulling Sam in to another hug.

Sam rolled his eyes "You don't know the trouble I has to go through, to get that in for you."

Paul laughed "Trouble, more like catastrophe."

Leah eyed him suspiciously "explain" she said simply.

Jared laughed "The nurses wouldn't allow Sam to bring in any outside food into the hospital so he has to flirt with them so he could smuggle it in."

"That's not even the half of it, after flirting with them for a good fifteen minutes, the nurses said to Sam, that they knew he was married and that they were going to tell his wife about this." Embry burst in to laughter leaning on Quil for support.

Everybody in the room was laughing at Sam, causing Sam's face to turn bright red.

"Oh I think it's cute that Sam would do that for Seth." Leah smiled and got up on her tippy toes to kiss Sam.

The boys groaned in annoyance.

"You both make me nauseous." Jared stated in disgust.

Paul, Embry and Quil nodded in agreement, however Seth was too busy scoffing his burger down that he didn't even notice.

Soon enough, one by one people began to leave.

"Seth, if you need anything don't hesitate to call us." Edward states, "you too Leah."

Leah nodded "thank you."

The Cullen's' left and then the boys only leaving Seth, Leah and Sam in the room.

"Seth, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Seth shook his head "No Leah, its okay you and Sam go on, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can stay it's no big deal, really Seth I can…" Leah was cut off my Seth.

".." Seth said emphasizing on each word.

Leah nodded "Okay, Okay, I get it." Leah said as she bent over and kissed Seth on the forehead.

"But if you need anything just…"

"Call" Seth said "I know Lee, I know."

Sam laughed at Seth's impatience.

"See you tomorrow."

Leah bent down and hugged and kissed Seth.

Seth smiled. "Bye Lee, bye Sam."

Sam and Leah made their way out of the room and towards Carlisle's office, they knocked and a muffled reply came from the other side. Leah and Sam opened the door and walked in.

"Carlisle, we just wanted to thank you again for everything." Leah exclaimed.

Carlisle nodded, "Leah, there is no need to thank me, this is my job and besides both you and Seth are very important to me, I just wish I could have done something for your father, mother and cousin."

"Carlisle, you did the best you could, I'm sure mom, dad and Emily know that."

Carlisle smiled "I'm sure they do."

Leah and Sam thanked Carlisle once again before heading home, the drive was slow, Sam and Leah didn't talk much, and they just held each other's hands and from time to time would glance each others' way.

When they finally got home and Sam opened the door, they were surprised to find flowers', cards' and letters' filling the house with the community's condolences. This act of kindness brought Leah to tears knowing that the community loved her family just as much as she did. Sam pulled Leah towards him leading her into his warm chest, Leah's hot tears cascaded down her face and on to Sam's shirt, Leah didn't speak nor did Sam, and they both stood in the room and mourned over their loss.

It was only ten minutes later that Sam and Leah pulled away from the embrace; Leah wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We need to clean this place up" Leah spoke.

Sam shook his head, his warm breath caressing Leah's ear "don't worry about that Lee, I'll do it tomorrow morning, let's just get some sleep."

Leah nodded "okay."

Leah tried to walk but her shaky legs wouldn't allow it, so Sam scooped her into his big strong arms and carried her upstair to get some sleep.

Once there, Sam laid Leah down to get some rest, he grabbed a blanket and placed it over her body. As he was getting ready to leave, he felt Leah grab his arm.

"Please stay, I need you" she whispered.

Sam nodded "I'll be here for you, for as long as you need me Lee Lee."

Sam laid down beside her wrapping his strong arms around her, his head resting on hers and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, no please, please come back, please." a voice called out.

"Please, don't go, I need you." the voice called out again.

At first Sam, ignored the voice thinking it must have been the TV or something, but the voice continued in a pain and anguish.

"Please, no just stay, I'll do anything, just don't go."

Sam rolled around for a bit before he opened his eyes to try and investigate the voice, he didn't have to look far because when he looked up he saw Leah in a state of pain. Sam immediately shot up from the bed in a panic; he immediately turned to Leah and began to wake her up.

"Lee, Lee Lee, Leah, wake up." Sam said in a fit of panic.

But nothing, Leah still in an unconscious sleeping state began to cry out even more.

"Mom, Dad, Emily, please don't go." she stated again.

This time Sam tried to gently shake Leah. "Leah, please, wake up, it's only a dream." he stated.

Leah still didn't wake, she was violently thrashing and pleading, Sam pulled Leah in a tight embrace in an attempt to get her to understand that someone is with her, Leah's body automatically began to calm down until she stopped thrashing, her eyes fluttered opened and Sam immediately relaxed.

"Sam" was the first thing out of Leah's mouth.

"Yes baby, I'm here." Sam said in relief.

Leah immediately burst into tears and Sam grabbed her into a hug.

"It's ok Leah." He comforted.

"No, something is wrong Sam I saw mom, dad and Emily, Something isn't right." Leah said.

Sam shook his head "Everything is fine Leah, I'm sure of it."

Leah nodded in agreement "I know, I'm just scared, I wanna check on Seth."

"Do you want me to call the hospital Lee?"

Leah nodded "yes please."

Sam looked at the time, it was 3 am, and she knew that Carlisle may be working a night shift tonight so he called him.

The phone began to ring, on the third Carlisle answered.

"Hello Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Hi Carlisle, its Sam, umm I'm just calling to check on Seth, Leah had a bad dream an she wanted to see if Seth was okay."

"Seth is fine Sam, I just checked up on him half an hour ago, he is doing well, and he is sleeping soundly."

"So everything is fine?" Sam said looking at Leah.

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed.

"Thank you Carlisle." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

"Is he alright?" Leah asked.

Sam nodded, "yes, Carlisle checked up on him an hour ago and he is doing well."

Leah nodded as tears cascaded down her face "I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to lose him."

"I know you don't Lee, but Seth's tough, you know that and besides he got a clean bill of health from Carlisle and Carlisle is the best doctor around."

"Yeah I know, I'm just scared of losing everyone I love, I'm scared of losing you too."

Sam snorted "Trust me Leah, you don't have to worry about losing me, I love you more than anything and I am not going anywhere, you are my life now, (A/N- hehe).

I love you Lee."

Leah grinned "Sam, you are too perfect."

Sam smiled "only because you're the best thing about me, Leah Uley."

Leah reached up and kissed Sam passionately.

"I love you always Sam."

"I love you too Leah."

"let's get some sleep hey" Sam suggested.

Leah wrinkled her nose "I don't think I can."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Okay, this may sound weird but when Emily and I used to stay over at each other's houses' and we just couldn't sleep, we used to bake."

"Bake?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"umhmmm."

"Bake what?"

"Muffins, chocolate chip cookies, cakes, cupcakes anything."

Sam licked his lips "yum, I like the sound of that."

"However if you don't help me, you don't get any."

Sam sighed "alright, where do we start?"

Leah smiled "ingredients."

Sam nodded and when to get the eggs, flour, sugar and chocolate chips.

"Okay, do you want to make muffins or cookies?"

Sam thought hard for about a second before replying with 'cookies'.

"Okay, cookies it is."

Leah and Sam started making the cookies it was slow and smooth without any hitches however thinks changes as the process continued.

As Sam was mixing the flour into the bowl he suddenly sneezing causing all the flour to go all over his face and hair. Leah, who saw this, kneeled over and began laughing her butt off.

Although Sam was happy Leah was laughing he was plotting revenge, Sam grabbed what was left in the bowl and tipped it over Leah's head, it was at that moment Leah stopped laughing.

"You did not just tip flour all over me?" Leah exclaimed in shock.

"Oh but I think I did." Sam laughed.

Leah's eyes narrowed and a smile spread across her face.

"Two, can play at that game." Leah grinned.

She grabbed two eggs from the carton, stood up on her tippy toes and crashed the two eggs over Sam's head.

Sam's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets, Leah began to laugh not at Sam's shocked expression but at the mere fact that the egg was now dripping down Sam's face.

Sam's face went from shock to mischief as he grabbed the wet, sticky dough from another bowl and ran it through Leah's hair and face.

Leah smiled grabbing the bowl of melted chocolate and ran it over Sam face, neck and all over his favorite shirt that he had on.

Soon enough it was an all out war, Sam and Leah grabbed anything they could get their hands on, including peanut butter, whipped cream and honey from the cupboard. However when Leah was out of products to use, she grabbed the hose from the sink and began to spray Sam with it. In an attempted to grab it, Sam slipped and fell on his back but not before pulling Leah down with him. When they hit the floor both Sam and Leah where dying of laughter.

"So much for the baking?" Leah said in between laughs.

"I'm sorry Leah but you started it." Sam exclaimed.

"I did not." Leah smiled.

"You totally did, this is all your fault, there for you have to clean it up." Sam nodded.

Leah smiled who was lying on top of Sam smiled, "but you are gonna help me aren't you Sam?" she smiled as her warm breath touched Sam's face.

Sam shuttered at the feeling, Leah smiled.

"Sorry Lee, you're on your own." Sam laughed.

"Please?" Leah said kissing him passionately.

"Well…alright, it's just that we have one problem." Sam told her.

"What's that?" Leah asked.

"We are stuck together." Sam laughed trying to extract Leah from his body.

"Eww, gross." Leah exclaimed as she peeled herself off Sam only to find a mixture of honey, chocolate, whip cream and dough all over her face and body.

Sam moved his hand over the chocolate on Leah's face and put it in his mouth.

"Mmhmm yumm, so are we still making the cookies?" Sam asked.

"No, not after the mess we made." Leah said.

"Mess YOU made." Sam corrected.

"Right?" Leah rolled her eyes.

"Can I tempt you, to make me some cookies?" Sam said pulling Leah back to him and kissing her.

Leah laughed "maybe."

"Maybe?" Sam laughed "That's a start." he said kissing her again.

"Umhmmmm…" Leah stated as Sam muffled her words with a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked.

"Nope and you are cleaning this all up." Leah smiled getting up.

Sam got up too and sighed.

"But I think I need a have a shower first." Sam stated.

Leah nodded "yeah me too."

Sam grinned, "good idea."

"Sorry, you are not joining me." Leah said laughing.

"Wanna bet?" Sam raised his eyebrow challenging her.

"Mmmmhmmmmm" Leah raised her eye brow.

Sam pushed Leah up against the wall kissing her passionately; Leah felt her knees weaken as Sam's tongue moved over her bottom lip.

"Sam" Leah whimpered.

"Changed your mind yet?" Sam smiled his hot breath caressed Leah's face and neck.

Leah swallowed hard "No."

Sam pressed his body against Leah's as his hands roamed her body.

Leah's breath hitched; even after a year of marriage just Sam's touch was able to make Leah weak.

"Now?" Sam asked again.

"Nnn….no" Leah stuttered.

Sam grinned as now his hands roamed the inside of her shirt and there was skin to skin contact.

"Sam" Leah called out.

"Yes?" Sam answered.

"Now." Leah stated simply.

Sam grinned ear to ear as he was given the signal to go, his body was so close to Leah, there was no air between them, the only restriction they has was the thin materials of clothes they had on. Sam was just about to go for Leah's shirt when …

"Wait!" Leah shouted.

"What Lee, what is it? Are you okay?' Sam asked in panic.

Leah smiled caressing Sam's face "I'm fine, it's just we can't do it here."

Sam raised an eyebrow "why?"

"It's the kitchen, it's totally unhygienic to do it here, and besides there is food everywhere and we are so sticky."

Sam grinned at Leah before grabbing her and putting her over his shoulder.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Leah laughed.

"Well since this place is unhygienic, I'm going to take you somewhere we can get washed up… the shower."

Leah laughed "Alright Sam just put me down first."

"Nope sorry , we both need a shower so I'm just doing the planet a favor by showering together." Sam said mischievously as he winked at her.

"Oh, sure doing the planet a favor and who am I to get in the way of that?" Leah stated sarcastically.

"Exactly." Sam grinned as he began walking out of the room.

"What about the mess?" Leah asked.

"We can get that later." Sam stated.

Leah and Sam's laughs echoed throughout the house as they both went up to have a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah smiled widely awoke to the sun's beautiful rays shining through the curtain and lightly caressing her face , Leah smiled as she looked over to find Sam still asleep his head tilted to the side snoring lightly, he looked so angelic when he was sleeping too bad you couldn't say that when he was awake. Leah rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms out, Leah was happy until she saw the time, the clock boldly read 12 pm.

"Oh fudge." Leah stated as she turned to wake Sam.

"Sam, Sam wake up we are late, we have to go see Seth at the hospital."

Sam groaned and rolled over.

"Sam," Leah said shaking him again "get up."

Sam sighed "alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up."

Sam yawned loudly and stretched his body out as he saw Leah jumping round the room already dressed.

"What's the rush?" Sam asked.

"I just want to spend the whole day with Seth, that's all."

Sam nodded.

"Alright Lee, we will get there soon just relax."

Leah frown "I'm sorry Sam, it's just that I can't get that dream out of my head."

"I know Lee, but that's all it was a dream, just a dream."

Leah nodded "I know, but I'm scared."

"Will you feel better if you see Seth?" Sam asked.

Leah nodded.

"Then let's go see Seth." Sam smiled putting his hand in Leah's and pulling her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Leah and Sam arrived all they could hear coming from the room was laughter. Leah and Sam gave each other a look before walking inside, when they did they saw Seth kneeled over the side of the bed dying of laughter, Edward muffling a laugh while Emmett's booming laugh echoed out and Paul's angry glare was directed towards Rosalie.

"I…cant...believe...this." Seth exclaimed in between laughs.

Emmett laughed "That was awesome, do it again."

Rosalie smirked she obviously has done something to piss Paul off but then again everything pisses Paul off.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Edward smiled "Paul made a comment that girls' could never beat guys in arm wrestling so Rosalie challenged him and beat him."

Leah laughed "Good for you Rose, at least somebody can put Paul in his place."

This statement made the other's laugh even more and Paul to send a glare Leah's way, Leah just shrugged her shoulder, raised her eyebrow and grinned at Paul.

"I'm glad you are okay Seth." Leah beamed.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Seth eyed Leah suspiciously.

Sam sighed, "Leah just had a bad dream and she was worried about you."

"What about?" Seth asked.

Leah shook her head "It doesn't matter you are okay, that's all that matters."

Seth nodded "Okay, but I'm here if you need me." Seth told her.

Leah hugged him "me too."

"So how are you today?"

Seth shrugged "I feel fine I don't know why, I'm staying here for another week."

"Regulation Seth, just to make sure you are alright."

Seth rolled his eyes "I know but I think I know better than anyone if I'm fine or not."

"You'll be out soon Seth." Edward comforted him.

"Sure, sure" he rolled his eyes.

"Seth." Carlisle said walking in the room.

"Time for another checkup."

Seth concurred "alright, but as long as I don't get the same nurse I got last time, I think she felt me up last time."

Emmett who was already recovering from the past incident, busted in a fit of laughter.

Seth shook his head "I'm being serious, I swear she slipped me something cause next thing I know, I can't stand up straight."

"Just go Seth." Sam pushed him out the door.

"But I'm scared." Seth stated honestly.

Edward laughed "you'll be fine."

Seth gave them all a look before departing with Carlisle.

Leah looked concerned as Seth walked out the door.

"Leah, what's wrong? Are you still thinking about the dream?" Sam kissed her forehead.

Leah nodded "I just can't get it out of my head."

"Leah, everything is fine, you saw Seth, he is fine, and everything will be okay."

Tears fell from Leah's eyes "I know, I'm sorry."

"Leah, don't ever be sorry I love you, you know that right."

Leah smiled "I know."

Leah and Sam grabbed a seat and waited for Seth to come back.

An hour later Seth stormed in to the room with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Guys, I think I'm in love." Seth announced.

Leah and Sam, who both passed out from waiting for Seth for too long, rubbed their tired eyes.

"Huh?" Leah asked.

"I met this girl, when I was getting checked up on, I think she is a doing placement here but she is so cute and sweet and caring."

Leah smiled "Seth's in love, wow never though this day would come."

Sam grinned "Congrats Seth, this must be a very special girl."

Seth nodded "yes she is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a week since Seth met and talked to the girl of his dreams, and how he had to go home. Finally Seth was given the all clear by Carlisle, so Sam and Leah were going to pick him up. Leah and Seth walked in to find Seth all ready to go.

"All set?" Sam asked.

Seth nodded "I have been ready for a long time."

"Did you get the girls number?" Sam grinned.

Seth nodded "we have date Friday night."

Sam patted Seth on the back "that's great Seth."

Leah looked from Sam to Seth, she was so happy to have Seth come home after all they had been through, she smiled knowing that maybe this is a new beginning for her and Seth.

"Let's get you home." Leah smiled grabbing the bags.

Seth laughed "yes, please."

Just as Seth, Leah and Sam were about to leave Seth kneeled over in pain.

"Seth, Seth are you okay? Leah pained.

Seth didn't respond he just held his head in pain.

"Sam, get Carlisle." Leah shouted.

Sam nodded; he dropped the bag and ran out the door calling out for some help.

Leah dropped the bag in her hand and ran towards Seth.

"Seth, please, please answer me."

Seth clutched his head in pain and moaned in agony.

"Seth?!" Leah shouted again.

Suddenly Seth passed out on the floor.

"Seth, Seth, please, please answer me, please?" Leah cried out.

"Please?"

But there was no answer from Seth; Suddenly Leah saw blood coming out of Seth's nose, mouth and ears. It was then that Leah knew that Seth was gone.

"No, no, no PLEASE, no no Seth, please I need you please?" Leah moaned in pain.

But there was no movement, no sound, not even a breath being inhaled, in a matter of minutes Leah's whole world was crashing down again.

As Sam and Carlisle and a bunch of nurses and other doctor's stood outside the door of the hospital all they could see was Leah holding Seth in her arms, rocking him back and forth, crying his name over and over again. Sam's heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest. Another person so close to Leah's heart was gone and Sam didn't know if Leah could recover from this. Sam knew that Leah was never going to be the same again.

**A/N- Hey guys, I hope you liked the chapter, please, please, please review. I want to know what you liked what if hate and if you cried: P hehe LOVE YOU ALL **

**xoxo**

**xPassionatex**


	11. Gone Too Soon

Chapter 11- Gone Too Soon

A/N- I am sooooo soo sooooo sorry this took so long but I have just had the worst writer's block and I haven't been able to write, I am so sorry I hope you can forgive me for this. As always please read and review. Thank You For Your Support.

Dedicated To Cmaus and GreyGoose Who Continuously Reminded Me How Much They Need Their Fix and Motivated Me To Get This Chapter Done. I Love You Both. Thank You.

Thank You To My Lovely Beta Lea For Fixing My Fanfiction and For Being The Best Beta Ever. I Love You, Thank You.

*Tissue warning*

~*~*~

It had been two weeks, fifteen hours, twenty five minutes and eighteen seconds since Seth's death. It had been a week and a half since Leah had eaten, drank anything or had seen daylight. She has locked herself in her room and refused to come out, even Jacob couldn't get her to come out. Sam who was still grieving over Seth was also worried about Leah harming herself. He had never seen her so desperate his whole life. He knew that Seth's death has pushed Leah over her breaking point and he was worried Leah was going to hurt herself. Sam paced back and forth outside their bedroom. He tried everything, he begged, he pleased, he cried, he threatened to break the door down but nothing seemed to work. Sam was finally at his wits end. Jacob was still at the door trying to talk to Leah, trying to con her in to opening the door.

"Come on Lee, for me, do it for me…..please" Jacob begged as he pressed his forehead against the door in exhaustion.

But there was no answer, no noise, not even the soft sound of cries, nothing.

"Leah, please, please" Jacob moaned banging his fist lightly against the door.

Still nothing.

"What do we do?" Brady asked.

"We get the hell out of here and let her wallow in her own misery" Paul stated in anger.

"Damn it Paul, she just lost her parents, her best friend and now her brother. She has every right to do this, this is how she grieves, so stop being such an insensitive ass." Jacob shout finally fed up with Paul's antics.

"If you want to leave Paul leave, but don't you dare insult my wife in my house." Sam spat in sheer anger.

Paul sighed realizing how insensitive he was being. "I'm sorry guys, it's just that I'm exhausted. We have been doing this for three days straight."

"Yeah well I have been doing this for two weeks Paul but you don't see me complaining. She is our sister and we are supposed to be here for her. She just lost her whole family; she doesn't have anyone left but us. If you don't want to be here Paul then just get the hell out. You are no use to us anyway." Jacob hissed through his teeth.

Paul clenched his fists in anger, his face turned red hot and he was ready to fight but Jared stopped him.

"Paul, go NOW!" Jared exclaimed.

Paul turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him but not before growling at Jacob.

When Paul finally left, Jacob and Sam returned their focus on to Leah.

"Leah?" Sam's voice cracked, he had hit his breaking point "please?"

Sam and the other's waiting for a response but just like the last time but they got nothing.

Hours passed and Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Brady and Colin had fallen asleep on the couch after days and days of the same routine. They all were all snoring loudly, each one in their own pitch and with their own annoying sound. Suddenly the door slowly opened and Leah emerged from the room. When she opened the door her eyes came across six young men all sprawled in the living room, a smile came across Leah's face. They had done this for her. They had been here for that past week trying to get her out of the bedroom.

Leah slowly made her way back to the bedroom and grabbed a stack of blankets; she then went around to each one covering their bodies with the blankets. Leah went around until she stopped at Sam, she sat next to him on the edge of the couch and stroked his face. He looked pale compared to his normal glowing russet skin. Leah winced as she felt the rough stubble over Sam's once clean shaven face, under Sam's eyes there where black bags from when he would stay up night after night trying to get Leah to come out of the bedroom. Even with all these factors he was still handsome as ever.

As Leah stroked his face, Sam began to stir suddenly Sam's tired eyes flew open and met with Leah's.

"Lee, you came out." Sam stated in shock.

Leah nodded "I can't do this anymore Sam, I can't cope with Seth death, but at the same time I can't keep doing this to you guys. You guys have been here since Seth died and you have been trying to help me but I have refused and now look at you, you are all exhausted from trying to help me."

"Leah, we all love you and we are here for you for however long you need us." Sam said seriously has he stroked Leah's face.

Leah smiled as she placed her hand over Sam's.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Leah asked.

Sam smiled "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Leah bent over and kissed Sam sweetly until she heard Sam's stomach rumble. Leah frowned.

"I'm sorry, I have been neglecting you."

Sam shook his head "Leah, you have every right to grieve over your family and besides we can fend for ourselves."

Leah snorted, "Yeah right."

"Seriously Leah, I'm still here aren't I?"

Leah frowned again.

"Please don't talk like that."

Sam sighed "I'm sorry, I just meant that we are still going, it's not like we are sick or anything."

Leah nodded. "Yeah I'm surprised you guys didn't get food poisoning or something."

Sam laughed.

"Yeah well we kinda cheated."

Leah raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I got my mom to make us a few meals, while you were in hiding."

Leah half smiled "I'm sorry, I just needed time to think, to figure out how to deal with this and now I know that I need you with me, I can't do this without you."

Sam's warm hand took Leah's. "Leah, I'm here for you for whatever you need, day and night, any hour, any place, anywhere."

Tears welled up in Leah's eyes. "I love you Sam, I'm so afraid of losing you."

Sam sat up and took Leah in his arms. "You are never going to lose me Leah, never; I am going to be here for a long time so don't you worry."

Leah nodded, "Okay."

Leah smiled and got up but Sam grabbed her wrist before she could go any further.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make you guys something to eat, just to say thank you for everything you have done for me."

"You don't have to Leah." Sam told her.

Leah smiled warmly "I want to Sam…any requests?"

Sam thought for a second, "I could really go for some cookies since the last time you planned on making some you never came through."

Leah gasped "That was totally your fault."

Sam shook his head "ummmm may I remind you, you were the one that laughed at me first."

"And may I remind you that it wasn't my fault you looked like Santa with all that flour in your hair and on your face."

Sam pouted, "So I looked like a pasty faced, fat, bald man, thanks."

Leah giggled "Aww no, you looked more like a buff, sexy Santa."

"Oh do I now?" Sam grinned wiggling his eyebrows pulling Leah close to him. Leah smiled at Sam.

"So cookies it is then?" Leah said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Need any help?" help Sam called out.

Leah chuckled lightly. "Okay, but if you make a mess your cleaning it."

"Yep" Sam said brushing Leah off.

"So where do we start?" Sam asked as he made his way towards the cupboard.

"Let's see; we need flour, sugar, chocolate chips, bowls and mixing spoons" Leah said.

"Got it." Sam breathed as he struggled with his full hands.

Leah laughed as Sam balanced each item in his large hands. "Be careful don't drop anything."

Sam nodded and placed each item gently on the table.

"Now, let's bake."

Leah and Sam sat quietly on the kitchen table with milk and cookies in front of them, no one was talking, no eye contact was being made, just painful silence. Sam's eyes darted back and forth between Leah and his hands, desperately trying to come up with something to say, to relieve some of Leah's pain. He opened his mouth to say something but he quickly retreated. Sam could see the pain and anguish in Leah's eyes, he reached over and placed his hand over Leah's. Leah looked up and tears fell from her eyes.

"Leah?" Sam started, but Leah shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm just being silly." Leah wiped the tears from her red puffy eyes.

Sam immediately got up and kneeled beside Leah.

"Leah please I want to help you, let me in." Sam pleaded.

Leah slowly raised her eyes to meet Sam's.

"I can't do this anymore Sam, it's so hard, I feel like a part of me is gone, I don't think I can move on from this, I don't think I can go to Seth's funeral."

Sam nodded in understanding "I know this is hard for you, it's hard on all of us but we are all here for you Leah. We love you and we will help you through this but in order to heal you must let go and going to the funeral is the first step."

Leah shook her head violently. "No," she shouted. "If I go to his funeral then I have to face the fact he is really gone, I don't….. I can't, I can't do that."

Sam's hand rose to Leah's cheek brushing against it lightly.

"Leah, Seth will always be here, he's memories will live on through you but you can't keep him locked in there." Sam said pointing to Leah's heart, "he has to be free, remember what our legends say 'those who's souls run free, will be carried with the wind but they will always return back to us, Seth's spirit needs to be free Leah so he can come back and watch over you."

Leah cried, "I love him Sam, I just don't want to lose him."

Sam smiled "You will never lose Seth, Leah he will always be with you whether it be in your memories, in photographs or in your heart."

Leah nodded "Yeah, it's just…" she trailed off.

Sam nodded "I know."

Leah and Sam embraced, no words where said, no eye contact was made, they just held each other as if everything was already said, that was until…

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Five bodies violently hit the kitchen floor.

Leah and Sam pulled out of their embrace to see Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady and Colin all rubbing their wounds.

Sam rolled his eyes and Leah tried to suppress a laugh, as another voice bellowed out.

"Jeeze, you guys are about as graceful as giraffes on ice." Jacob sighed.

Leah looked up to see Jacob leaning against the doorway.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt but we could smell the cookies." Jacob smiled sheepishly.

Leah grinned "would you like one?"

Jacob smiled "yes please" He said stepping over his fallen comrades to get to the cookies.

"Hey." came a bellow from his fallen mates.

Jacob just shook his head and took a cookie from the plate, he looked up to see Leah's red blotchy face, it was clearer in the light.

"Are you ok?" Jacob immediately asked as he sat beside her.

Leah nodded "I will be."

Jacob nodded back as if to reassure himself.

Finally the others got off the floor and attacked the plate of cookies, nearly knocking Leah off her chair.

"Watch it!" Sam growled in anger.

The guys smiled sheepishly and each mouthed a 'sorry' to Leah.

Leah gave a little nod to indicate that she was okay, Sam reached out and took Leah's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"You want to go back to bed?" Sam asked.

Leah shook her head.

"I don't want to be alone, I rather have the company."

Jacob nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jared asked.

Leah sighed.

"I don't know, it's too hard every time I think about mom or dad I feel like someone has just pulled out my heart and stomped on it, but Seth he is a different story. He was my little brother, he never did anything wrong to anyone. He was the one who was there for me when everything in my life was falling apart, I just I can't comprehend why this has happened."

"Leah, I know this sounds morbid but when it's time for someone to go, it is time for them to go. You can't stop it or ask why. You just have to understand this was the time that they were given." Quil told her.

"He was fifteen Quil." Leah's anger rose.

"I know Leah, but fifteen years of memories think about that, at least you have that, it's better than not having anything at all."

"I agree Lee, as long as you keep those memories alive, Seth will be alive as well." Jacob nodded.

Tears began to form in Leah's eyes. She felt her body tremble and her hands begin to shake.

"Leah, it's ok to cry too, you are allowed to cry." Jared soothed.

Leah nodded her head furiously.

"I just…" Leah said pausing for a second.

Jacob looked up at her "what is it Leah?" he asked.

"I just want to go to sleep because for a second after I wake up I don't remember that he is gone and I think he is still here and everything is okay." Leah sobbed, "then it hits me that he is gone and it's like I am hearing the news for the first time again, I just miss him so much." Leah's body shook in uncontrollable sobs, Sam stood up and gently pulled Leah towards him in a hug.

"Shhhh, Leah it's okay, you're going to be okay." Sam whispered in her ear.

Leah didn't say anything at all she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until she was all cried out, until her eyes were red and face was pale white.

Sam lifted her into him arms and carried her out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom. He gently laid Leah on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He stroked her face as he whispered, "I am not going anywhere Lee, I am going to be right here, I love you."

Leah didn't moved, didn't make a sound, her eyes where glazed over as if she was in a drug induced daze.

Her eyes slowing began to close.

"Sam?" Leah whisper hesitantly.

"Yes, Lee?"

Leah looked up at Sam.

"Seth's funeral is tomorrow?" Leah asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah, its tomorrow."

Leah nodded and took Sam's hand.

"I love you Sam." Leah cried.

"I love you too Lee." Sam whispered kissing Leah's forehead before she drifted off into a restless sleep.

"Leah?" a voice calls.

"Leah?" the voice said louder.

Leah stirred in her sleep and shifted away from the voice, it was working up until she felt a hand on her shoulder and then the hand shaking her gently. Leah's eyes fluttered open to see Sam's face, Leah smiled but when she saw Sam wearing all black she realized what was going on and what was happening. Leah pushed her body away from Sam.

"No" Leah spat.

"Leah, please you have to get up, we need to get to the church."

Leah shook her head again.

"No, I can't I can't do this."

"Leah, you have to. This is your chance to say goodbye."

Leah shook her head pushing Sam from her body.

"No, if I don't go then maybe I can pretend he is still here and that he is in another place."

"Leah, if you keep pretending like this, you'll never grieve and then when the realization finally hits you that he is gone, it will be like you are hearing it for the first time again."

"I'm not ready Sam, I am not going. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I'm not going and that's final."

Sam sighed but he respected Leah's wishes.

"Okay Lee, but if you change your mind, you'll know where to find us."

Sam left closing the door behind him, leaving Leah to sit all by herself in her empty bedroom. As Leah looked around the room, flashes of Seth came flooding back and memories started to re-emerge from when she and Seth were kids.

xxxxFlashbackxxxx

Leah *5 years Old*

Leah was happily walking around in the park with her mom and dad and two year old brother Seth. Leah had a two scoop ice-cream cone in her hand 'cookies and cream' her favorite. Leah was hopping on the hop scotch with her ice-cream in her hand when suddenly she dropped it on the floor.

Little Leah immediately started crying.

"mi ice- ceem" she cried hysterically.

"Oh Leah, I told you to be careful so you don't drop your ice-cream." Sue shook her head.

"Come on Lee, let's get you cleaned up." Harry said as he gently grabbed Leah's tiny arms.

"But, but, but mi ice-ceem, my ice ceem "Leah cried out.

Little Seth Clearwater smiled walking up to his big sister.

"Here" he said thrusting his half melted ice-cream in Leah's face.

"have mi creem."

Leah immediately stopped crying.

"reelly?" she smiled.

Seth nodded.

Leah smiled pulling Seth into a big hug.

"Tank yooo, Sethy" She said hugging him tightly.

xxxEnd Of Flashbackxxx

The another memory came to her

xxxFlashbackxxx

"Seth, I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like me?" Leah said as she nervously played with the end of her knee length dress.

"Leah, if this guys doesn't like you then he is a douche bag, you are everything a guy wants, you're smart, beautiful, original and have a great sense of humor. You're perfect Lee." Leah smiled.

"Really Seth?"

Seth nodded.

"Leah, if I can find a girl like you, with the same qualities as you all be the happiest guy in the world."

Leah smiled.

"Thank you Seth."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That's him." Leah smiled.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Seth said as he walked to the door.

Leah smiled as Leah saw Seth and her date Sam Uley shake hands.

"Take care of her, Sam."

Sam smiled.

"I will Seth, I promise."

Seth gave Sam a look.

"Don't try anything."

Leah had to laugh at Seth's attempt to be tough.

"I won't, I promise."

Seth smiled. "Have a good time, then."

Leah smiled. "Thank you Seth."

Leah leaned towards him and kissed his cheek before taking Sam's hand and walking out the door.

xxxEnd Of Flashbackxxx

Finally the last memory came to her

xxxFlashbackxxx

"We can pull through together Lee, we can get through this."

Leah shook her head.

"I don't think I can Seth."

Seth smiled and took Leah's hand.

"Leah, Mom and Dad aren't gone they never will be, as long as we think about them and celebrate their lives they will live on within us."

Leah nodded. "I'd give anything to see them again Seth."

Seth nodded. "Me too Lee, but Mom and Dad are in a better place, together and they are probably up there wondering what all the fuss is all about. We will see them again Lee, this isn't the end. It's just a pause until we will see them again."

Leah smiled. "When did you get so smart Seth?"

Seth smiled. "I'm not smart, I just learn from the best."

Leah leaned forward pulling Seth in a tight embrace. "I love you Seth."

" I love you Leah, always."

xxxEnd Of Flashbackxxx

Tears streamed down Leah's face, she quickly wiped away the tears and jumped up from the bed.

"I have to go to the funeral, I can't miss it, I owe it to Seth."

Leah hurried around the room grabbing any plain black dress she could find.

xMeanwhilex

"Do you guys think Leah will change her mind about this?" Jacob asked standing outside the church.

"I don't know she was really determined not to go." Quil said looking up at the darkened sky.

The day was unusually dark for La Push, not only was it an overcast day, but there was a eerie cold breeze that every time blew past gave you chills down your spine.

"I don't think we should have left her by herself, she could harm herself." Jared stated.

"Nah," Embry shook his head, "Leah isn't like that."

"I hope she is okay." Jacob said looking out into the distance.

Paul put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"She is a strong girl and she knows she has our support."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I'm just worried."

"Guys?" a voice called from behind them.

The guys turned to see Sam.

"They are starting."

They all nodded and made their way inside.

Jacob stood outside for a second.

"Leah, where are you?" he asked in the cold crisp air "Seth needs you."

Jacob sighed and made his way inside.

Sam glanced outside praying for Leah to change her mind before he walked inside as well.

xMeanwhilex

Leah was ready; she was ready to do the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her lifetime, say goodbye to her little brother. Leah drove up to the church and saw the hearse parked outside. Leah felt her breath catch in her throat. This was real, she was really doing this and as much as it hurt, she owed this to Seth. She needed to do this for Seth and more importantly herself.

Leah looked around and saw car after car parked in the church parking lot and outside the church. These people have come to say farewell Seth. She sighed and placed her head back taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before she turned the car off and made her way out of the car and up to the church. She looked up to see the church doors closed. She dreaded going inside not knowing what to expect but she had to do this, Seth had been there for her when nobody else was. Now it was her time to do the same.

Leah took one last deep breath and made her way towards the church, each step that she took caused her more and more anxiety but she brushed it off.

"You can do this." she told herself.

Until she finally got to the church doors, Leah felt her knees begin to shake, her body was frozen she couldn't move. For a few minutes there was pin drop silence, and then she could hear voices from behind the door. She could here Sam's voice.

"Seth has always been an important part of my life, not only because he was Leah's little brother and my brother in law but because I always considered Seth to be a brother to me. Seth was an amazing person, I have never met anyone so kind, so caring and so loving he always looked out for others, making sure that they were taken care of and if they were upset he would be the one doing everything in his power to cheer you up. When I think of Seth I can only think of good things. He was never a bad person he never has one mean bone in his body he cared so much for everyone around him. He had a heart of gold. He could make you smile with just one look, he was truly an amazing human being and there will be no one on this Earth like Seth. So I stand here today and I wonder why him? I ask myself, why this beautiful person? Why was he taken away from us so soon? Even though I still don't understand why, I know that wherever Seth is, I know that he is happy and he is with people who love him. Knowing Seth he is probably looking down on us thinking what the commotion is all about, I know Seth wouldn't want us to be sad; he would want us to celebrate his life. I know that Seth as reached a better place and that he is happy and that gives me enough strength to keep him alive through our memories. I love you Seth, you will be truly missed, and I know you are in God's care now so I know you're safe. Till we meet again little brother."

Leah who had heard Sam's speech broke down crying; she didn't want to accept Seth being gone but as hard as it was this was she had to do just like she did with her mom and dad. So Leah opened the church doors and stepped inside. When Leah walked inside everyone turned and all eyes were on her. Her eyes darted from person to person, then her eyes landed on the casket where Seth lay, the casket was closed causing Leah to let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes closed for a second letting the image fill her mind before letting out a breath. She opened her eyes and made her way up the aisle and took her place next to Sam at the podium. Sam pulled Leah into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I am so glad you are here, what made you change your mind?"

"I had to do this for Seth." Leah whispered back.

Leah pulled away and smiled taking Sam's hand.

Leah turned to the crowd and when she did she saw all of La Push and most of the people in Forks. Her eyes fell on the Cullen's', Sam's mother, Quil Atera Snr, Billy Black, Charlie Swan, Bella Swan and all her girls.

Leah opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, Leah's eyes fell on the casket on and she burst into tears. Sam jumped to Leah hugging her tightly; Leah brushed her tears away and began to speak.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do, saying goodbye to my little brother, I don't understand, I can't comprehend how he is gone. He was here one day and gone the next. It's just so hard. I honestly wasn't planning on coming today, I knew it would be so hard to be here and know that I'll never get to see my baby brother again but I realized that this isn't about me coping with Seth's death. This is about saying goodbye to one of the most important people in my life. So it took everything for me to be here today but I had to because Seth has always been there for me no matter what. He would drop everything and be there for anyone who needed him that was the kind of person Seth was. He was always put others before himself and I realized that today I has to do the same_. _Seth was and always will be the most amazing human being I have ever come across. He always brought love and happiness where ever he went, if you were happy he would take pleasure in your happiness and celebrate with you, when you were sad he would be the first one trying to make you smile and if that didn't work, he would console you and cry with you. Seth taught me so much about life, he taught me to love every single moment whether it was good or bad, things that were good cherish it and be thankful for it and if things were bad accept it and learn from it. He did so much for me, so much more than I ever did for him and this is one thing I will regret for the rest of my life. Seth Michael Clearwater, you will never know how much you mean to all of us, I will keep you close to my heart and think about you always. I am so thankful to have known you and cherish all the memories we have had together. You are the best brother I could have asked for. I love you so much and I will see you again someday. Until then be happy wherever you are. I love you Seth."

Leah sucked in a deep breath and wiped away her tears. When she looked around the room she could see most of the people on the pews wipe away tears as well. Leah looked at Sam; he was crying to, she smiled at this. Leah then made her way down from the podium and towards the casket. Sam immediately jumped ready to be by her side by Jacob grabbed him.

"Let her go." Jacob whispered.

Sam nodded and stood firmly in his place. Leah made her way to the casket and placed her head on the top of it, tears ran down Leah's face and fell on the casket.

"I love you always little brother." she whispered before hugging the casket.

Leah let go after a minute or two and stepped back into Sam's waiting arms, she watched as the priest did the final prayer on Seth's body. Leah felt Sam wrap his strong arms around her body and kiss her forehead lovingly. As the priest finished off the last prayer he stepped back allowing the pall bearers to step forward to collect the body. Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry stepped forward all taking their positions in front of the casket. They lifted it to their shoulders and once it was secure, they began walking with it outside the church, Leah watched as the last piece of her family was taken to be laid to rest. Leah's legs were frozen she couldn't move and she was in a state of shock, by the time she came too, the church was empty and as she walked outside she saw the car with the casket drive away. Sam made his way back to Leah and placed his hand in hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried state.

Leah just shook her head. Sam placed his chin on Leah's head and hugged her tightly.

"It will be all over soon." Sam said comforting Leah.

Leah nodded. "I know." Leah said simply.

Leah and Sam made their way back to their cars and drove to the cemetery where Seth would be laid to rest next to Harry and Sue Clearwater.

When Sam and Leah got there the priest was saying the last prayer and the coffin was about to be lowered. As Leah came closer to the coffin she could see the small space in which Seth will lay and she shuttered but she didn't turn away. The priest began to lower Seth's body once the body was down, dirty was sprinkled on the coffin as a sign of goodbye, once all Seth's loved ones did this, the grave was finally covered. Everyone said their goodbyes and Leah was left alone with Seth. Leah placed a rose on Seth's grave as well as her mom and her dad's.

"I love you all so much." she whispered.

When Leah looked up she froze because she saw them all standing in the distance, wearing white. Seth was walking towards Harry and Sue both with smiles on their faces. When Seth finally reached them he hugged them both and then turned to look at Leah as if to say he was okay. Tears fell from Leah's eyes as she watched her family together again.

"Leah?" a voice called.

Leah turned to see the Boys and the Cullen's' surrounding her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Leah turned to where her family was standing before but when she looked they weren't there anymore.

"Lee, are you okay?" Sam asked as his arms snaked around her body pulling him tightly towards her.

Leah smiled turning to Sam looking him directly in the eyes.

"I am fine, just fine."

A/N- Hey Guys just reminding you how much I love reading you comments. Please let me know what you thing, honestly I really appreciate all your reviews each one makes me determined and dedicated. Let me know if you loved it or hated it or whether you guys cried or not. You guys are awesome, you guys make me a better writer. Love you all.

xPassionatex


End file.
